


Another Hogwarts Mystery

by Madlock



Series: The O'Connor Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 55,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlock/pseuds/Madlock
Summary: This story surrounds the relationship between Clara O’Connor, Jacob O’Connor’s sister, and quidditch star, Skye Parkin. At the time they are both 6th year students but the story itself takes place along the second season of HPHM’s quidditch storyline. It is loosely based on the Rivalry, Respect and Rath quest.
Relationships: Skye Parkin & Player Character, Skye Parkin/Original Female Character(s), Skye Parkin/Player Character
Series: The O'Connor Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Clara O'Connor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to carry Clara's character into many stories following graduation from Hogwarts and so on, but I felt that this was a good place to start. Also, it's my first ever attempt at fanfic so I'm ready for feedback!

PART 1. CHAPTER 1: Clara O’Connor

“Clara O’Connor, amateur curse-breaker, average student and now, aspiring quidditch star. Fresh off her first Quidditch Cup, blah blah blah,” said Skye, reading a news article out loud in the changing room after a rather uneventful evening on the pitch.

“Hey? Average student? Come on now, I do okay!”

“Not according to this, though. But hey, I’ll admit that you’re at least better than Barnaby Lee.” said Charlie, ruffling Clara’s hair as he walked past her.

“That doesn’t help me at all. Barnaby can barely tell a mop from a broomstick.” Clare exclaimed, turning to face them.

“Watch out Clara, your face is almost as red as Charlie’s hair,” Skye smirked.

“Ha ha ha ha. What are you reading anyway?” Clara asked. “Another article from the brilliant Rita Skeeter?”

“Unfortunately, yes. My dad sent it over. I think he’s disappointed that I wasn’t mentioned until the very end. Maybe he wanted me to use it as motivation... I don’t know.” Skye grumbled, her gaze dropping to the floor.

“But hey,” interjected Charlie, grabbing the paper from Skye, “she does mention that you’re playing well, which is very off brand for Skeeter, you know, as she’s stating the obvious.” Charlie laughed before turning to Clara, “ but as for you O’Connor, she wrote a lovely remark about your switch to beater from chaser. She said, and I quote, that she is ‘not sure if O’Connor has the mental fortitude to handle the demands that come with even the simple task of batting a ball out of the air’.”

“Oh that’s nice.” Clara retorted.

“Typical though, she must still be upset about you refusing to talk to her last year,” Charlie concluded.

“Since when does Skeeter know anything about quidditch though? She’s just trying to cause friction and find a story. Besides, you’ve shown time and again that you have the mental fortitude to handle anything.” Skye grinned at her friend.

“Oh my, was that a compliment from the great Skye Parkin?” Clara smiled back at her slyly.

“I.. uhh, well yeah. I mean.” Skye stuttered, “Oh, whatever O’Connor!” she said, tossing the crumpled up paper in Clara’s direction. “Don’t get a swelled head now.”

Laughing as she dodged Skye’s shot. Clara said to her, “well no matter, you’re healthy again, and completely on form. You killed it in the last match. You know Skeeter will be frothing at the mouth for a chance to really talk to you.”

“As if I would ever let that happen. Besides. We’ve got way more important things to think about; we’ve got a Cup final to defend!”

“You’ve got that right, Parkin!” exclaimed Charlie, slapping Skye’s outstretched hand.

“Too right you are, Skye Parkin.” came a misty voice from the doorway.

“Oh here we go…” Skye rolled her eyes and turned towards their captain.

“When we focus too much attention on the opinion of others, we become untethered to our true goal.” stated Orion Amari. “Remember. In order to succeed, we must first find -”

“Balance.” the team echoed in unison.

“‘-balance,” Orion finished. “You are all dismissed, go forth and rest. We will continue our quidditch journey tomorrow morning.”

The team dispersed, heading back to the castle, tired and hungry. As Clara trudged up the pathway through the grounds towards the castle, Skye ran up alongside her, matching her strides. Normally Skye would have stuck around the pitch for an extra lap, but lately, Clara noticed, she had been going out of her way to spend time with her. As if on queue, Skye reached over, playfully pushing her, and asked if she wanted to study later on. Clara nodded, but first, they needed food and a wash. They made plans to meet in the library at eight o’clock, which was when her group usually met, but for some reason she couldn’t pinpoint she was hoping it would just be the two of them tonight.

When eight o’clock rolled around, Clara was perched on her favourite spot in the library, the windowsill in the Care of Magical Creatures section near the back of the library. She was gazing out of the window, trying to keep her mind focused on the stacks of parchment strewn around her, which was proving to be a difficult task. _Why on earth did I take divination again? This is the stupidest, most useless, absolutely ridiculous-_

“Umm, hi.” came a voice, breaking through her daze.

“Skye. Hi, sorry. Was a bit spaced out there.” Clara said breathlessly, trying to slow her heart rate. “Shall we?”

“If we must.” Skye laughed, reluctantly pulling out her star charts.

After about fifteen minutes of Clara pretending to work, Skye commented, “you know, I bet Orion is pretty good at Divination. He and Professor Trelawney probably find balance all over the place.”

Clara fake gagged, and through her laughter she said, ‘if you’re saying what I think you’re saying then you are officially disturbed.”

The pair of them kept giggling at the thought until a very angry Madam Pince came to shush them.


	2. The Exploding Cauldron

PART 1. CHAPTER 2: The Exploding Cauldron

“Hey Clara, how was your night last night?” Rowan asked her at breakfast in the morning. “You didn’t get in until late.”

“Oh yeah, I was studying divination with Skye. And if you ask me, I think I nailed it. According to my charts I am going to have a fallout with a close friend because of the...” Clara scratched her head in thought, as Penny sat down beside her. “You know, the angle of Venus and the Sun.. I.. I don’t know. What a terrible class,” she laughed. “Anyway, we were there until ten o’clock or so, until Madam Pince kicked us out of the library ‘excessive noise’ or whatever.”

“What’s Skye like, one on one? Does she only talk about quidditch? Oh what about her family, I just have to know - “ Penny began rambling.

“Penny, slow down. You’re acting crazy... again.” Clara chuckled.

“You’re right. Too far. You go.” Penny relented with a sheepish grin.

“She’s great honestly, you guys are always welcome to join us.” Clara stated. “Actually, since we all have potions together, and I desperately need your help with Snape’s latest onslaught of homework, a group study session could actually be fun.” she said to Penny.

“Do you really mean it?” Penny exclaimed.

“Yes, but you need to be less… well… enthusiastic. Deal?” Clara requested.

“I promise!” Penny exclaimed with a grin.

\--

Later that week, word had spread about a potions tutoring session, so the initial group of girls had expanded to just about half of their sixth year potions class. The group was currently surrounding a simmering cauldron placed at the front of the potions classroom, which Snape allowed Penny to use on weeknights, being that she was the only student he didn’t actively despise.

“Okay, now.” Penny continued, “the next step will be to add powdered bicorn horn into the cauldron, and then stir 5 times, counter-clockwise, until the mixture turns bright blue. Everyone got it? And Tonks, please do not plant anymore pranks in the cauldrons, if you make another mess then Snape will ban me from using the classroom.”

Tonks grinned at her housemate and said, “cross my heart and hope to die,” before turning to her best friend, Tulip Karasau, with a wink.

“Anyway,” Penny stated a bit louder, turning back to her cauldron, “everyone head back to your cauldrons and add the bicorn horn.”

Clara and Skye moved back towards their desk, in front of their bubbling cauldron.

“You know, if Snape wasn’t so clearly an immortal vampire, I would say he better watch his back when it comes to teaching Potions.” Clara joked, while measuring out the appropriate amount of powder.

Skye choked, almost knocking over the ingredients on the desk. Clara then flashed her friend a massive grin, causing Skye to temporarily lose focus.

“Hey, ladies, don’t make me come back there!” said Penny, trying her best to be authoritative, “I mean it Tonks! You too Tulip!” The two of them began to cackle, their hands hidden behind the cauldron with gleeful grins on their faces which could only mean that they were plotting a prank.

Shifting her focus from the duo, Clara turned to Skye and said, “Hey, Skye, I’m sorry it’s so busy in here,” she began, “I honestly thought it would just be the four of us.”

“Oh no worries,” Skye started, “this is honestly great. No one is staring at me and asking me way too many questions about my life and I can just focus on trying not to mess this potion up too badly,” she laughed.

“If you say so, then that’s great!” Clara smiled at her and playfully brushed her shoulder with her own.

Skye locked eyes with her, an electrical current running down her body. Trying to move on quickly from the moment, Skye grabbed powder from the table, “Oh, umm, I guess we should add the powder now.” Skye went to drop it in, but as she did so, blood was pounding in her ears which caused her to not hear Clara’s alarmed voiced saying “wait Skye, that’s not -”

BOOM!

A quiet came over the dungeon, the only sound was the bubbling liquid and the sizzle of a flame being extinguished in the wreckage of the cauldron they exploded. Skye was so embarrassed, she wanted to melt along with the cauldron below her; she couldn’t even look at Clara.

After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity for Skye, a voice cut in. “Hey Penny, I thought we weren’t allowed to blow anything up?” Tonks asked with a massive grin on her face, looking right at the two culprits, causing Tulip to burst into a fit of laughter.

Their laughter was infectious and soon the entire group was laughing and clapping. This was followed by an exasperated sigh from Penny who came over to talk to Skye and Clara.

“What happened over here?” she asked, a small grin tugging at the corner of her mouth, fighting with her desire to stay composed.

“I’m so sorry, Penny, I must not have been paying attention when I added the powder. Must have been too much, or too little -” she stammered.

“It’s okay Skye,” Clara interjected with a smile, “you just added powdered moonstone instead of bicorn horn powder. They looked almost identical so I’m honestly surprised no one else did. We’ll clean this up right away Penny, Snape will never know.”

“Thank you,” Skye muttered to her Clara once Penny was out of earshot. “I am so embarrassed, I don’t think I’ll be able to show my face in potions tomorrow.”

Clara smiled at her, “It’ll be okay, I am pretty sure I saw Tonks and Tulip plotting something behind the cauldron so I am positive yours won’t be the only carnage this eve-”

CRASH!

“TONKS!” Penny yelled.

“Sorry Penny, old habits…” Tonks shrugged, and with a wink towards the pair of them, she went to go calm her friend down.

“There are very few constants in my life, but one of them will always be, Tonks and Tulip taking every opportunity to blow a cauldron up.” Clara grinned as she mopped up the mess.

Skye wasn’t sure what to do but smile back, and despite her nerves, she managed to sidle closer to Clara as they cleaned up the spoiled potion. “Hey,” Skye began, “ do you.. do you want to get a quick session on the pitch in the morning? I need some help with my accuracy and I think we could both benefit from a speed session.”

Skye’s stomach churned in anticipation. “It’s like you read my mind!” Clara exclaimed.

 _And I certainly hope you can’t read mine,_ Skye thought, as she grinned at the floor.


	3. Training with Skye

PART 1. CHAPTER 3: Training with Skye 

Clara met Skye the next morning on the quidditch pitch. While Clara was actively yawning, she couldn’t help but notice how alert and ready to go Skye seemed; in fact, Skye had already mounted her broom and was flying circles around her. 

How could someone be so chipper at this time of day? Clara loved to train too, but Skye always seemed happiest and her most confident self in the air, which was a stark contrast to the nervous Skye who blew up a cauldron beside her yesterday.  _ Do I look confident up in the air? Or am I the one that’s nervous?  _ As she pondered this, her mind wandered to other things, like noticing how great she looked. She really had trained this summer, top form indeed.    
  
“You coming up here or what, O’Connor?” Skye called out, shaking Clara out of her daydream.    
  
“Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?” Clara teased, hopping on her broom and kicking off.    
  
“Always. I doubt you can catch me?” she shot back, a glint in her eye, which made something stir within Clara.    


“You’re on.” 

\-- 

After an hour or so, and a long-winded interjection from Murphy McNully, Hogwarts best quidditch commentator, who just had to show them his newest tactics, the pair were exhausted and in need of a meal and a hot shower. Just before she left the changing room, however, Clara noticed that Skye was not making moves from the bench.    


“Skye? Are you okay?” she questioned.    
  
“I really want this Clara.” Skye stated.

_ She wants… what? What is she talking about? _ _   
_ _   
_ “I want to win the Quidditch Cup.”   
  
_ OH! Okay that makes sense.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “I know you do. It really shows, I mean, the way you have been approaching training, the work you did building strength this summer… I mean, it shows.” Clara trailed off. Skye looked at her with a hard to read expression on her face. Clara continued, “but I know you want this after last year, it makes me want it even more because you’ve earned that experience.”   
  
“I need this win, Clara. Otherwise all this hard work is for nothing,” she began, “and I’m worried that some of our teammates aren’t taking it as seriously.”    
  
Clara wondered if it was a thinly veiled jab at her and her shakiness last match. Either way, she couldn’t help but want to do whatever it took to help Skye get there, so she stated, “I know I need to be better, I know I don’t have any more room for excuses, it’s now or never.”   
  
Skye looked as though she might comment, but decided to hold back the thought. When she looked up at Clara, she had a blazing look in her eyes, a look she’d only seen before during house matches. “You say that, but are you willing to do whatever it takes?” she calmly asked.    
  
“Yes. Anything. I’m yours.”    
  
_ Wait, what did I just say? _ _   
_   
“I mean, I’m willing to do the work. I’ve got your back, always.” she quickly stated.   
  
“Good. Then we need to get really serious about this. We’re good, we’ve shown that, but Slytherin is better than us right now. We’ve got four weeks to get ready for them and it can’t just be about…  _ Balance. _ ” she smirked. “So, let’s get to work, shall we?” 

“Absolutely, I’ll go see McNully later today. Maybe he can teach me something new to help take us over the edge,” Clara said, “but Skye?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“Can we eat first?” she asked, only half-joking.    
  
Skye just smiled and nodded.    
  
\----


	4. Andre's Plan

PART 1. CHAPTER 4: Andre’s Plan    
  
“Hey! Hey Clara!” shouted a boy from across the courtyard. The muscular frame of Andre Egwu was sprinting towards you. “Hey!”    
  
“Hi, Andre. Why so… loud?” she asked, laughing as her friend caught up with her.    
  
“I needed to talk to you. I was talking to Murphy in the stands, he’s been helping me with my tactics, and we were discussing the Cup final,” he began, trying to catch the breath.    
  
“Oh that’s actually great timing, I was planning on going to see him later!” she stated. “What did he have to say?”

“He said, well we both said, that the answer to your problem is, wrath.”   
  
“Wrath?”   
  
“No. RATH. Erika Rath,” he finished.    
  
“You’re not serious. There has to be another way.”   
  
“Clara, she’s the best beater at the school, she already has offers for professional tryouts, she can help you. There’s no one better to teach you,” he pleaded. “Listen, we both don’t want to see Slytherin win, I honestly can’t think of anything worse. Besides, you’re my friend, and I really don’t want to see you pummeled.”   
  
“Well I appreciate the sentiment, Andre, but Skye has her issues with her, and I am pretty sure Rath doesn’t want anything to do with me,” she conceded.   
  
“You won’t know until you try, Clara. I promise you, this is your best shot at winning. Even McNully thinks so.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yes. He said a bunch of numbers, I didn’t understand most of it, but the number he ended on was significantly higher than the one he started with,” he stated.    
  
“Okay. I will think about it.” Clara paused for a moment. “Wait, Andre, how would I even start with her?”   
  
“Well she’s a good friend of mine as you know. So, I went ahead and I spoke with her already.”    


“What?”

“Well, she wasn’t...not interested. But it’ll come at a price I am sure, she might expect something in return. Also, you’re going to have to prove your mettle, your physical strength if you will.”    
  
“Exactly what I need, to embarrass myself in front of Erika Rath.” 

“Just try, Clara. The worst that’ll happen is she’ll say no.”    
  
“Yeah, okay, maybe I will.”   
  
As Andre left, Clara sat there thinking over the plan that Andre had put in front of her.  _ I’m not too sure about that though _ , she thought,  _ how would I even begin to break this to Skye? _   
  
  
  



	5. The Fight

PART 1. CHAPTER 5: The Fight   
  
That Saturday, Clara had invited Skye to another study session in the back section of the library. They had been at it for a while, though most of their time, admittedly, had been spent discussing professional quidditch outcomes, eating their way through Honeydukes treats, making jokes, and pretending to focus. Divination was truly a spectacular waste of time, but it was one of the few classes that Clara’s friends didn’t take with her, meaning the two of them often spent hours working in the library together. After the first few times they hung out, Skye found herself longing for these moments more and more, often thinking about these moments before she fell asleep at night. Spending time one on one with Clara had slowly become her one of her favourite things, second only to quidditch, of course. Whether it was discussing what happened at practice, their latest Care of Magical Creatures class - a subject they both enjoyed - or laughing about how Professor Trelawney’s glasses made it seem like she was living in a perpetual fish bowl, she always felt happy in her company. 

The truth was, Skye didn’t let herself get close to anyone, her father had taught her that much. Either people want to be associated with her because of the Parkin name, or they actively wanted to see her fail, for the same reason. So, when she first started to train Clara, she worried that the girl wanted the same thing as the others, to use her knowledge and her connections to get something. In a way, she did, but she could tell from the start that Clara genuinely wanted to be her friend as well. 

The moment that really solidified that truth happened immediately after the cup final the previous year. Following the game, Clara came right to see her, bringing the rest of the team to her bedside in order to celebrate the win. Everyone wanted a piece of O’Connor then, the hero of the cup final, but the first person she wanted to see Skye.    
  
“ _ We never could have done this without you. I could not have done this without you.” Clara said, grasping Skye’s uninjured hand. “This is as much yours as it is ours.” she smiled down at Skye.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Honestly, that was probably the moment that Skye had realized she had feelings for Clara, feelings she was certain her friend did not reciprocate. Clara was her best friend at Hogwarts, maybe her only true friend, and that was something she could not risk losing, which was why she decided to never bring it up. In fact, she never discussed anything like that with Clara because despite their obvious connection, Skye wasn’t sure if Clara would accept her sexuality, let alone feel the same way. Besides, even if she was, why would she like Skye when she had so many friends that were so much more…    
  
“Skye? Earth to Skye?” Clara said, waving her hands in front of Skye’s face, before breaking into giggles. “Earth to Skye, wow, that’s a good one.” Clara laughed again at her own pun. 

Skye looked at her friend and smiled. Clara loved to laugh at her own jokes and she never failed to get a grin out of her, even if it was out of pity. Honestly, Skye had never imagined finding someone at Hogwarts that she could connect with so effortlessly. So that made what happened next all the more confusing.    
  
“Hey Clara, don’t take this the wrong way, but you looked tired at practice today. Is something going on? Or were you getting some extra sessions in without me?” she teased.    
  
Clara didn’t answer right away which made Skye a bit anxious, though she wasn’t sure why. “Oh, yeah. Well, remember how you asked me if I was willing to do anything to win this year?” She paused, “did you mean, anything?”   
  
“Well, nothing illegal of course, Penny better not brew you a batch of liquid luck by any means, but yes, I did mean it,” she laughed.   
  
“Okay, because Andre came running over to me the other day with an idea, and the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.”   
  
“Okay… what’s the idea?” 

“Well he and McNully were thinking, and I guess I agreed…” she paused, “well, we agreed that it would be in the team’s best interest if I asked Rath for help.” Clara posed the question. Silence fell between them, a silence so thick that a knife could have been run through it.    
  
“Wh... what?” Skye stammered.    
  
“Just hear me out, she’s -”   
  
Skye couldn’t stop herself, she just started yelling at her best friend. “NO. There’s no way. That is absolutely out of the question.”    
  
“But I need help, and she’s the best-”    
  
“Oh so now you think Rath is the best player at the school. I see how it is.”   
  
“No, Skye, that’s not what I was saying. I was saying that she’s the best in her position and you know I need help, everyone is counting on me.”    
  
Skye got up abruptly, scattering her moon charts to the floor in a manner that was sure to draw the librarian back to them, if her yelling hadn’t already.    
  
“No, Clara, everyone is counting on me. All of the pressure is on me, not you. And if you continue to train with Rath, then you definitely have shown me your true colours.”    
  
She turned to leave and Clara called out after her, “Skye, please come back!”    
  
“SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”    
  
“Sorry Madam Pince.” Clara whispered, dejectedly sinking back into her seat.    
  
_ You messed up, you messed up bad.  _ She thought to herself.  _ What do I do now? _


	6. The Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two, here we go!

PART 2. CHAPTER 1: The Session

“What the hell O’Connor? What are you aiming at?” Rath looked over at Clara through her hands which were enclosed around her now blown up nose. “I think you actually broke my nose.”

“Bloody hell. Oh no. Oh bloody hell. I am so sorry.”  _ I just hit Rath with a bat. She might kill me. Oh no, she’s coming over.  _   
  
“Explain. Now.”   
  
“I’m so sorry Erika, I don’t know what happened. It must have slipped out of my hand. I really didn’t mean to.” Clara sputtered, fearing the absolute worst.    
  
“Well never mind your apologies. Can you fix my nose or do I have to go find someone else to do this?”   
  
“Right. Yes I can.” Clara said and then point her wand at Rath’s nose she muttered, “ _ Episkey” _

CRACK   
  
Erika barely flinched, it probably wasn’t the first time. “How does it look?”    
  
Sensing this was a rhetorical question, Clara opted for “it’s definitely fixed.”   
  
“Good. Now.” Rath turned her well, wrath, on Clara. “What on EARTH were you aiming at? I said throw the bat TO a teammate, not AT a teammate’s FACE!”    
  
“I really am sorry. I guess I am just distracted. This whole thing with Skye is making me rethink training. Not that I don’t want to train with you, because I do, I really do, but the price is Skye’s friendship, and quite honestly, our team chemistry. What’s the point of improving individually if it’s going to take away from the team?”   
  
“So are you saying you want to quit?” Erika asked. “You’re the one that came to me to ask for help. I thought you said you were dedicated to this?”   
  
“I am dedicated! And no, I don’t want to quit. But I certainly don’t want this to destroy our team chemistry, or my friendship.” Clara faltered. “It just seems like I am wrong in every scenario.”   
  
Rath held her hand up. “Okay listen to me. I’m going to say this once, that’s it. I do not want to encourage this behaviour.”    
  
“What behaviour? Talking to me?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Ok. Understood.”   
  
“Right. Like I was saying, I don’t want to encourage this type of conversation between us, but there’s nothing wrong with self-improvement. A team is only as strong as the sum of its parts. You stay a weak link, and the team is pulled down. You improve, and the team improves.” Rath stated simply. “As for the other part, I am no expert. My teammates are so scared of me that they let my bat do the talking.”   
  
“Is that.. okay with you?”   
  
“What did I say about talking?”   
  
“Right, sorry. Please continue.”   
  
“Your teammate is upset, you need to talk to her. But most of all, you need to prove you are a team player.”   
  
“But a team player needs to get better, to bring the team up too.”

“Exactly.”

“So training with you is in the best interest of the team, but I need to clear the air with Skye immediately so that we can move forward as a team.”

“Mmhm.”

Clara sat on this for a minute. “You’re absolutely correct. Thank you, Erika.”   
  
She glared back at Clara. “Why are you using my name? We aren’t friends.”   
  
“Right. Aye aye, captain.”   
  
“You’re weird.”   
  
“I know.”


	7. Spinning in Circles

PART 2. CHAPTER 2: Spinning in Circles

“Where’s the curse-breaker today?” Rath asked as she sauntered over to the clearing where Skye was sitting, surrounded by torn out pages of McNully’s tactical books. Skye never liked that nickname, especially when used by someone she considered a foe, but she wasn’t in a mood to have that fight today. 

“I don’t know. Why? Did she miss a training session with her new best friend?” Skye snapped back.

Taken aback, Rath responded slowly “Actually yes. We were supposed to - “

“Well actually I don’t care.”

“Are you sure?” Erika took a beat, “because it sounds like you do.”

“Whatever.” Skye scrambled to her feet, quickly gathering her books, the torn out pages almost slipping out of her grasp as she turned to leave. 

“Well if you see her.. just let her know I’m looking for her.” Erika called after her.

 _Yeah, well the both of you can go ahead and sod off_ . Skye thought to herself as she walked away, not even giving Rath the satisfaction of a glance. Maybe she was being too harsh, maybe she was overreacting. But honestly, who did Rath think she was coming up to talk to her like that? After what she did last year? Taking her out of contention for the final. _Got the last laugh though, didn’t we?_ And then the audacity of her coming to talk to her about her teammate, her friend, her… well never mind.   
  
It had been a full week since Skye and Clara had really talked. 

Skye kept walking and muttering to herself. Without knowing it, she walked all the way to the quidditch pitch and as if by muscle memory alone, her body just took her there. She didn’t look up until she collided with something and found herself flat on her back, head spinning

Eyes closed, head still spinning, she heard that something, or rather, someone, say: 

“Skye? Bloody hell. I didn’t see you there. I’m so sorry. Here let me help you up.” 

A hand reached down to grab her hand, another hand tucked under her back. All of a sudden she was upright.

“Head spinning?” the girl asked with a concerned smile. 

And there it was. If the impact didn’t make her head spin. That smile certainly would.

—-

Skye always felt her best on a broom. She grew up flying, spending more time in the air than on the ground was a natural occurrence for Skye. On her broom she felt confident, powerful, in control, and well, like she actually knew what to do with her hands. But here, on the ground, she didn’t know what to do. She was upright but barely holding steady. 

“Hello? Earth to Skye?” Clara said to her, pulling her a little closer to steady her.

Clara’s voice snapped Skye out of her daze, causing her to shoot a glare at her teammate. Lashing out at her in anger may not be the most constructive solution, but right now it was the only way that she could maintain any control in the situation; and that was what she needed the most because she just noticed that Clara’s hand had slipped ever so gently from her back to her waist. 

Sensing the shift in her demeanour, Clara stiffened and let go of her.   
  
“What are you doing here, Clara?” she asked, quite calmly, despite the war her emotions were waging inside of her.   
  
“Oh. Well, I was going to grab my gear and go to the training grounds to practice, well to train with, um, you know, but I realized that I forgot my bat. Can’t be much of a beater without a bat now can I!” Clara’s face had begun to flush. 

She was rambling, and Skye knew it; that’s when Skye took her best shot. “Rath was looking for you. Guess you forgot a session. Now you’re a bad friend, a bad teammate and absolutely unreliable. Just when I thought you could stoop no lower, here you are. I.. just leave me alone” 

Clara’s face dropped, realizing that Skye wasn’t ready to talk about it. “Oh shit… Wait, Skye!” She called after her. “Skye!”

Before Clara could even step outside the changing room, Skye was already on her broom and gone; in an instant she was just a speck of blue hair and red robes, shining across the pitch. When Skye reached the goalposts she started to feel a bit remorseful, probably the effect of fresh air and a swift ride on her broomstick. Maybe she shouldn’t have lashed out so hard, Clara might have her reasons… no, there was no reason that she could give right now that could come even close to explaining this. 

_She broke my trust. After all that work I put in, to improve her skills, make the squad and get her name etched on the Quidditch Cup.. this is how she repays me, by training with my arch-rival, the girl who prevented me from playing in the Cup final..._   
  
Still. Her head was spinning, and she was quite sure it wasn’t from the head to shoulder contact. She wanted to fly back down, to see her, to talk, maybe, but she knew the moment she saw her she would unravel. So Skye stayed in the air until she knew the coast was clear. 

—

“Well that went terribly,” Clara said out loud.   
  
“Clara O’Connor. What brings you here this evening?” a misty voice crept up behind her.   
  
“Orion! Blimey! You scared me. Don’t sneak up on me like that.”   
  
“You seem off balance today, Clara. Is there something weighing on your mind?”   
  
“How.. how do you do that?”   
  
“Energy, like magic, leaves a trace, Clara.” Orion peered deeply into Clara’s eyes, a practice she honestly could never get used to. “So, what troubles you this evening?”   
  
“Well. I think I messed up. Skye asked me if I was willing to do whatever it takes to repeat and win the Cup and I - “   
  
“Asked Erika Rath for tutelage. Yes I am aware.” 

“Did Skye tell you?”   
  
“She didn’t need to.”   
  
It was another one of those moments where Clara wasn’t sure if Orion was adept at legilimency or if he was just really good at reading situations.

“Orion, was I wrong to ask for help?”

“What you asked for is not the issue. Asking for help is a sign of strength, of growth. So no, Clara O’Connor, you did not make a mistake asking for help. However, I believe that what Skye takes issue with who you asked it from.”

“Because of their issue? The one from last year? But what about the Cup? You know she’s my best chance of reaching the level we need me to be at.”   
  
“Yes, I believe so. And yes, I agree that her training would help you. However, for Skye, it may be deeper than that, Clara. Think deeper.”   
  
Clara took a pause. After a quick moment, she asked, “so what you’re saying is that if I was going to ask for help, she would have wanted me to ask someone else, maybe herself even, like before? But she’s not a beater, and I need help otherwise I’ll mess up out there and we’ll lose and -“

“Slow down, Clara O’Connor. Look inside yourself and think. The answer will come to you in time. Remember, in order to truly see, we must first achieve balance. Look within yourself, and you shall see what you’re looking for.”

And with that, Orion left the changing room, 

“What the bloody hell was that..” Clara was left staring at his back trying to piece together what he meant. 


	8. It's Complicated

PART 2. CHAPTER 3: It's Complicated  


“Why is Skye so upset with you?” Penny asked nervously. “Rowan said she’s stormed out of the dormitory every single morning since last Saturday. She told me that while you were getting dressed this morning she wouldn’t even look at you and then she didn't even seem to know Rowan was there when she said good morning to her.”

“It’s complicated.”   
  
“Clara?”    
  
“Okay fine. It is complicated, well, it guess it’s not really that complicated, but I am certainly confused and honestly really need your help.” Clara started rambling. “Remember last week, when she got all intense, grabbed my hands and asked me if I was ready to do whatever it takes to win the Quidditch Cup? Well I agreed and set out to do that immediately because let’s be honest, I’m kind of the weakest link right now....” Clara paused, looking to her friend. “I needed help because I can’t be the one to let the team down, not after Skye missing last year, she really needs this win.” 

“Oh Clara, you didn’t do anything... illegal?”

“No! Of course not. I would never.” Clara exclaimed. “However, I may have done something that in Skye’s eyes would be worse than that” she stated sheepishly. 

Penny couldn’t take it anymore. “Clara, what did you do?” 

Clara looked at her with her bright green eyes, pleading with her friend to not judge her too harshly. “Well.. when she said ‘anything’ I don’t think she meant train with Erika Rath..” Clara stated.

“Oh Clara, you didn’t.”

“Well what was I supposed to do? I’m barely holding my own as a beater and they’re counting on me. I just figured that if I asked the best beater at Hogwarts for some tips maybe that would benefit us all.” Clara paused. “I didn’t think she would react so badly. Was it such a bad thing to do?” she pleaded. 

Penny just shook her head, unsure what to say.

“I’m actually asking!” Clara exclaimed as she grabbed her hands, desperately looking for an answer. 

“Okay look. No, what you did wasn’t a bad thing. It’s a really smart idea actually because honestly Rath is probably your best shot at improving quickly. But you know how Skye feels about her. After their… issue last year. So to Skye, yes, this is the worst thing you could do.”

“So what can I do? Do you think I can make it better?”

“Skye is feeling betrayed right now, so you need to go convince her that you’re not picking Rath’s side in their feud. Just go tell her that.”

“But there are no sides! This is about quidditch, and winning the cup, and that’s... that’s all.”

Penny gave her a look. “Are you sure about that?”

Clara took a beat, picking up a piece of toast, wondering what Penny was insinuating. “Well, it’s not like I meant to become friends with Rath, it just sort of happened while I was trying to improve, to help the team! She is teaching me new skills and honestly, I am teaching her to, well, ‘play nice with others’.” 

Penny looked at her, thinking maybe her friend didn’t see the big picture. “It seems like maybe it’s more than just about quidditch.” 

Clara looked at Penny and again, she sensed that she was trying to say something. Eventually giving up, she sighed. “I have some damage control to do don’t I?”

“Yes. Not to be dramatic, but your entire house is depending on you. In fact, three houses are depending on you because no one wants Slytherin to win. So yes, basically the fate of the Quidditch Cup lies completely in your hands,” Penny smirked as she teased her. 

“Wow thank you for that. I blame you, you know.” Clara grinned at her, “if you hadn't convinced me to play quidditch, I wouldn’t be having these issues.” She winked.

SMACK 

“Ow! That really hurt!” Clara exclaimed while rubbing her thigh and laughing. 

“Oh you’re fine, O’Connor! Beaters don’t need to use their legs.” Penny smirked. “Now get out of here and fix it before you add a Hufflepuff to the list of people who are cross with you.”

“Well, now that you mention it, Merula always has it out for me, so a pissed off Slytherin, now a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor?” Clara looked over at the Ravenclaw table. “Where’s Tulip? If I upset her, I can collect the whole set!” SMACK! “Okay, Okay! Just a joke. See you in the Library later? If I survive this that is…”

Clara walked out of the Great Hall to the sound of Penny's laughter, absolutely dreading the conversation she was about to have. Skye was really mad, and maybe she ought to be. She really never meant to upset her, she just wanted to win. But what exactly did Penny mean by it being more than just quidditch? Regardless, she was right, she needed to clear the air sooner rather than later.


	9. Practice

PART 2. CHAPTER 4: Practice   
  
If Clara was worried about her strained friendship with Skye before practice that night, what transpired on the pitch made it all the more clear. 

When she arrived at practice she knew that Skye would be upset, she expected a dirty look, what she didn’t expect was her to completely ignore her, even during drills.    
  
To make matters worse, she could swear that Skye didn’t warn her about the bludgers on purpose. So when Orion and Charlie carried Clara to the hospital wing that evening, after she took the second bludger directly in head, she didn’t even ask where Skye was. It seemed that Skye Parkin was making her feelings abundantly clear.    
  
“She did it on purpose, I know it. And honestly, I don’t even blame her.” Clara said from her mandatory, supine position. Madame Pomfrey had reprimanded her the last two times she tried to get up and Clara didn’t feel like pushing her luck with the matron.    
  
“That seems a bit harsh. I don’t even think Merula would stoop that low,” Rowan joked. “Do you really think she would let a bludger kill you?”   
  
“Yes, well no not kill me. And honestly I don’t think she wanted me to get seriously hurt, but I do think she was making her point clear. She so badly does not want to speak to me that she’s willing to let a bludger take me out without warning. I need to go talk to her.”

Her friends exchanged concerned glances.

“Maybe just focus on healing first and then you can address the rest of it in the morning.” Rowan stated.    
  
“I guess so, but I really need to fix this. Now.” Clara responded, wincing.    
  
“Well, yes, but unless Skye Parkin finds herself in the hospital wing, I think you might have to wait on that one.” Penny concluded, as she and Rowan prepared to leave for the night.   
  
“I suppose you are right,” she sighed. “Wait, can you do me a favour?”   


“Yes, Clara?” they said in unison.    
  
“I need a drink of water, and Madame Pomfrey won’t let me do it myself.” She grinned at her friends.    
  
“Clara O’Connor, amateur curse-breaker, incapable of drinking water without a sippy-cup. How the tables have turned.” Penny said, bringing the straw closer to her friend.    
  
“I owe you!”   


“We’ll hold you to it. Good night!”   
  
“Good night.”    
  
\---   
  
As they were leaving the hospital wing, Penny and Rowan were surprised to find an incredibly distraught Skye Parkin pacing up and down the corridor.    
  
“Skye?” Penny asked, “are you okay?”   
  
“Oh, hi! Yes, I’m okay,” Skye exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly. “Umm, were you in seeing Clara?”   
  
“Yes, we just left. She’s awake though, if you want to go see her. I am sure she would love it if you did,” Rowan said to her, with a small grin forming in the corner of her mouth.   
  
“No, I’m sure she wouldn’t… not after,” she trailed off. “But, she’s okay?”   
  
“Yes, Skye. She’s really okay.” Penny said softly. “Are you sure you don’t want to?”   
  
“No, I need to go. I’m sorry for holding you up.” And with that she all but sprinted in the opposite direction.    
  
“Well that was…” Rowan started. 

“Definitely not weird at all,” Penny said, laughing.    
  
“Nope, not one bit weird,” Rowan concluded with a knowing smile.    
  



	10. The Head in the Fire

PART 2. CHAPTER 5: The Head in the Fire

Clara was discharged the following day, but was given strict orders to head straight to the Gryffindor common room and go to bed. After a long argument with her friends over the potential benefits of a slow walk to the lake, they grew tired of her stubbornness and took matters into their own hands. That was exactly how Clara found herself being frog marched to her bed, sandwiched between Tonks and Tulip, as Rowan laughed herself silly. Even Clara had to admit, however, that it was an effective way of making sure she made it to bed. 

She was having a hard time sleeping and spent the majority of that evening staring at the canopy of her four-poster bed, hoping that she would have a chance to see Skye. As the hours passed, however, she realized that Skye was clearly trying to stay as far away as she possibly could. So, after a fitful nap, Clara awoke badly needing to move her body. Considering she was confined to Gryffindor tower, she decided a quick lap of the common room, though not ideal, would be her best option. As she began her slow descent down the stairs, she heard voices coming from the fireplace, one of which she knew very well. 

“...I know Mum, I just don’t know what to do about it." But please don’t tell dad, okay?” Skye pleaded. She was on all fours, and seemed to be discussing something very personal with the logs in the fireplace. 

“Not to worry, dear,” came a disembodied voice from the flames. Clara edged down the stairs a bit more. “Your father is in the hospital again, a rogue bludger to the head. I am heading to St. Mungo’s in the evening, I’m sure he would love to see you, darling,” Mrs. Parkin said, her head poking out of the green flames. “D’you think you can come see him this weekend?”

“I’ll try mum. But we have the Quidditch Cup Final coming up in two weeks and I’m sure Dad would prefer it if I stayed focused, right? I just don’t want to disappoint him, again.” Skye looked at the floor as she said this. She was hoping her mother would ease the tension she was feeling and beg her to come. Nothing would make her happier than seeing her parents. 

“Oh honey, you don’t need to worry about that. Your father loves you very much, even when he doesn’t know how to say it. But as for the quidditch, you’re probably right. Parkins and their quidditch, you must stay focused. Everything else is going well, love?”

“Yes. Of course, focused as always. The Cup will stay with the red and gold.”

“Well, good luck honey..” Skye knew when her mother wasn’t listening, she would find a way to end the conversation in 3.. 2.. 1.

“Well I must head out now to see your father. Will write soon, love” 

And with a resounding POP her mother’s head vanished. Clara stepped back so she wouldn't be seen but a creak on the stairs quickly gave her away.

\----

At the sound of the creak, Skye whipped her head around to locate the source of the noise. Her heart was palpitating and the source of her palpitations became clear as the person she most wanted to see and yet couldn’t bear to see stood stiff as a board on the landing below the stairs. She was so happy to see that Clara seemed unharmed from her recent hospital stay. But as Clara stood there, a look of pure worry on her face, those feelings of anger and frustration started to creep up once again. She must have heard the conversation and the last thing Skye needed was pity from her. She couldn’t understand how the sight of someone could make her so happy and yet so angry. 

“I’m sorry. I.. I didn’t hear the whole conversation, I promise.” Clara looked genuinely concerned for Skye. “Is your father okay?”

“He’s probably fine. Not the first time.” Skye’s gaze returned to her feet, eyes fixated on the fire, determined to not even glance at Clara or prolong this any further. She didn’t know how much longer she could stay away from her. Even being in the dormitory was pure torture. She wanted to be around her, that much she admitted to herself, but she could not bring herself to forgive her. She needed more time to get over this... to get over her before she made an even bigger fool of herself. 

“Skye I -“

“Save it, O’Connor. I don’t need your pity and I certainly don’t need an apology from you. Please, just leave me alone.” Her voice wavered, she wasn’t even sure if she meant what she was saying. 

The blood pounding in her ears was making it incredibly difficult to focus, and she didn’t hear Clara move closer to her until she said, “I really want to talk to you.” When a soft hand landed on her shoulder, Skye flinched and stood up as if she was burned. 

“Well…” Skye stammered, backing away from her. “I’m done talking to you. You made your choice and I don’t really want to hear about it. I see where your loyalties are.”

And with that, her second low blow in as many days against a person she truly cared about, she ran from the room. She was thankful Clara didn’t run after her because as soon as she made it to the corridor, she crumpled against the wall and let out a sob. Evidently she had been holding it in since her conversation with her mother. Leaning up against the wall for support, she finally let herself feel what she had been holding in. It was too much. Too many feelings, too much pressure, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Skye?” a soft voice called out to her. “Are you okay?”

Skye looked up and saw the soft eyes of Chiara Lobosca looking down at her. She hadn’t even realized she was on the floor.

“Umm, yes, no, I, well.. I don’t know.” Skye choked out in response. 

“Do you want to go for a walk? We can grab some food from the Kitchen, Pitts like me because I bring him flowers from the forest from time to time. Also I don’t make messes in detention like our friend Clara,” she laughed. 

Skye visibly flinched at the sound of her name, hoping Chiara didn’t see it. However, it seemed that a walk could do her good. With a nod, she clasped Chiara’s hand and got up. “Wait, Chiara? Who’s Pitts?”

“Oh! He’s the head house-elf in the kitchens. He seems like a grump but he’s honestly really nice when you get to know him.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Skye smiled at her friend. “Let’s go, shall we?”

They walked towards the kitchens, and to Skye’s surprise, Chiara tickled a pear on an unassuming painting. The pear giggled and hopped away and then the painting opened up to reveal the magnificence of the Hogwarts kitchens. There must have been eighty house elves packed in there who were busy at work.

“Wow.” She stared. “This is amazing. I never knew.”

“Yes, you can learn a lot by simply just listening and observing. Not everything is exactly how it seems.” Chiara smiled once again before heading off to speak with a large house-elf at the end of the kitchens. 

Chiara came back holding a sack of what she could only assume were snacks. “Ok let’s go. I have a great idea!” Chiara exclaimed! “We’re going to the lake.” And she started towards the door.

“What?! But it’s freezing!” Skye cried out after her, barely keeping up.

“Nonsense!” And before she knew it, she was running after Chiara through the castle and out to the Lake. 

——

“You sure you’re okay, Skye?” Chiara asked tentatively as the two girls sat on the shore, tossing scraps of bread to the giant squid. 

“Honestly, no. I’m not okay. But I don’t want to make a big deal about it. Just something between O’Connor and I.” Skye said with a sad look in her eyes.

“O’Connor? Wow you must be mad. I haven’t heard you call her by her surname since you were training her last year.” Chiara looked over at her friend. She knew better to press her too hard or too fast. When dealing with Skye, it’s best to let her come to her own conclusions. 

“Well, I am. But it’s okay, I don’t want to get you involved.” She spat back, “Sorry, I don’t mean to take it out on you. I’m just frustrated.”

“Listen, whatever it is between the two of you, you’ll figure it out. You’re friends and teammates, surely you can get through anything.”

Skye took a brief pause. “Maybe, maybe not,” she trailed off. “Hey Chiara, what did you mean about that thing you said? The thing about the kitchens? Am I really dense or were you trying to say something?”

“Well spotted Parkin. I meant what I said about the kitchens, there’s a lot to this castle that most students don’t know about. I have learned so many things through quiet reflection, taking time to listen to others, and observe my surroundings. Also some midnight walks.” she laughed. “However, the deeper meaning, if you want it to, could relate to your situation with Clara.”

“How do you figure?”

“Well, for one, I think Clara cares deeply about you, but maybe you aren’t giving her the chance to really show you that.” Despite herself, Skye’s stomach flipped at the mention of Clara caring about her. Chiara continued, “there might be something you’re missing, or that you can’t see yet because you’re focusing on the surface issue. Maybe if you take a second to think about it, think about the why behind her actions.”

Skye looked at her. “That’s the thing Chi, I don’t know if I want to know the why behind it, it might just make me more angry. She went too far.”

“So what’s too far?” she asked apprehensively. 

All of a sudden Skye was on her feet. “Well she started training with Rath!” she yelled. “After everything she did. I couldn’t believe it. And then, we got in a row, well not really a row, I didn’t give her a chance to speak really. I guess I just ran away., or flew away I mean. It’s just, I expected more, maybe I shouldn't have, I wanted more, well no, I’m just.. I don’t know.”

“Confused?”

“Definitely.” She laughed despite herself, and then immediately catching herself, stopped laughing and turned red. 

“Skye?” Chiara began tentatively, sensing the shift from Skye, “you can tell me you know, if there’s something you need to get off your chest. We all have our secrets, but it can help to let our friends help us with the burden.”

Skye looked up, her sadness threatening to leak from her eyes. She so badly wanted to say what was on her mind. Turning away from Chiara to hide the red flush on her cheeks, the feeling Skye landed on was anger. “I’m just angry with her.” 

Skye looked down again, sensing that Chiara could see right through her lie. Chiara looked at her friend and sighed. “Okay. Well let’s work through it, let it all out.”


	11. Rath's Wrath

PART 2. CHAPTER 6: Rath’s Wrath

Another week had passed, but Clara still wasn’t sure how to fix this. Penny’s advice, and shockingly Rath’s as well, was to talk to Skye, but Skye didn’t want to speak to her. Orion’s advice was to look inside herself, which literally meant nothing to her. She needed a third opinion, someone objective, someone calculating, someone…

“McNully!” Clara exclaimed. 

“SHHHHHH!! No yelling in the library!” 

“Sorry Madam Pince!” she whispered back. Clara packed up her things, determined to find Murphy McNully, who as a quidditch commentator, would be the only person objective enough to give a sound opinion. 

She sprinted from the library, headed out to the quidditch pitch, but as luck would have it, the person she ran into first was none other than Erika Rath. 

“O’Connor. We need to talk.”

Oh no. She had forgotten to talk to Erika about why she missed their last session.

“Hi. I’m so sor-“

“Save it. I said I would train you because I think you’re talented and you have potential to be great at this, but I will not tolerate being stood up by someone that came asking for my help.” she fumed. “What is the one key characteristic of Beaters that we discussed?”

“Dedication.” 

“Exactly. Would you say that this is the behaviour of a dedicated beater?”

“No, you’re right, it’s just -“

“I said save it. I’m not taking time out of my day and wasting time on someone who doesn’t care.”

“I do care!”

“You have one last chance to prove it, then I’m done. Meet me on the training grounds at 8 o’clock. Do not be late.”

And with that she turned away and trudged back towards the castle.

_ She was right, of course, but why does she have to be so damn scary.  _

Clara pondered this as she ran towards the pitch, hoping McNully would be in his usual roost. When she arrived, she spotted the familiar flash of blond hair peeking out from the commentary box.

She summoned her broom, quickly mounted, and flew upwards to McNully.

“There was a 67.3% chance that I was going to see you today but I am 100% pleased that you are here,” he stated enthusiastically as she landed a bit too loudly. “Let’s chat. How are you going to take down Slytherin? What moves will take you over the edge? This is where I can help you!”

Right down to business, this is what she loved about Murphy, though she’d never give him the immediate satisfaction. 

“You’re right. I need your help. Badly.”

“If this is about your fight with Skye I have to say, I cannot take sides. My only hope is that you will put it aside for the sake of Gryffindor’s success.”    
  
“And that! Is exactly why I wanted to talk to you Murphy -”   
  
“Ahem, my friends call me McNully, O’Connor.”   
  
“Right, sorry. McNully. This is why I wanted to talk to you. I need your objective take on this situation because truthfully, I don’t know how to fix it.”   
  
“There's a 50% chance that I can help you.”   
  
“Great.” Clara said solemnly.    
  
\---   
  
“Listen O’Connor. Because you decided to train with Rath -”   
  
“Which was your idea, let me remind you!” Clara exclaimed.    
  
“Yes well, taking into consideration your training with Rath, and if we eliminate all other extraneous variables, you have actually increased Gryffindor’s chances of beating Slytherin by a resounding 63.2%.”   
  
“Well that’s great! Wait, it is great, right?”   
  
“Well yes but also no. Because, when you factor in the variable of yours and Skye’s relationship, and consider the potential impact of a fall out, it actually brings you down to about 33.3%. So as it currently stands, you have a 1 in 3 chance of winning a House Cup next weekend.”   
  
Clara was dumbfounded. “How on earth do you do that, McNully?”   
  
“Well, you see, it’s as simple as breaking down each play and -”   
  
“Wait, No! Stop. It’s okay. I actually think I get it.” Clara hastily interjected before Murphy could get a head of steam. “Basically, it doesn’t matter what I do on the pitch. If she and I can’t work together, and if the team doesn’t trust me, it won’t make any difference at all?”   
  
“Precisely. So the answer is simple. You must prove that you are trustworthy.”   
  
“That’s what Rath said too. I needed to show her that I am a team player, that she can trust me. Thank you. Really, thank you.”   
  
“Anytime, O’Connor. Remember, the fate of the house depends on you!”   
  
“Why do people keep saying that!” Clara exclaimed as she took off. 


	12. An Accidental Confession

PART 2. CHAPTER 7: An Accidental Confession  


“Would.” SMACK. “You.” SMACK. “Just.” SMACK. “Go.” SMACK. “Talk.” SMACK. “To.” SMACK. “Her.” SMACK!

“OW! PENNY! OW!!” Clara exclaimed as her friend pummeled shoulder, making sharp contact with her fist after every word. “She doesn’t want to talk! What am I supposed to do!” Clara looked around pleadingly at Rowan.  _ Help me,  _ she mouthed.

“Okay Penny, I think Clara’s shoulder got the point.” Rowan then turned towards her friend and asked, “so what do you mean she doesn’t want to talk?”

“Listen. I know I need to talk to her, but she told me very clearly to leave her alone. And in the common room last week, she basically jumped out of her skin when I put my hand on her shoulder, as if I burned her, and then disappeared into the night.” She paused to eat a bit of the eggs that were growing cold on her plate. As she looked up she noticed that Penny and Rowan shared a quick look. She continued, “I tried to wait up but she must not have come back until late. Now that I think about it, I didn’t see her that morning either. Actually I haven’t seen her any morning since I told her about Rath. She’s definitely avoiding me.” 

“Well since you’ve been cleared for practice, can you talk to her then?” Penny asked.    
  
“Orion is keeping us focused on the task at hand, there really, isn’t a lot of time to talk. She gets changed quickly, she sprints out to the field, and never lingers around long enough to even let me get a word in. And then she’s always asleep when I get back to the dorm and gone when I wake up.”

“Speaking of Orion, have you taken his advice? Tried to ‘look inside’ to find the answer?” Rowan asked her friend, noting the exasperated look on her face.    
  
“I don’t even know what that means, Rowan. Look inside? What am I not seeing?”   
  
“The Sorting Hat made a really good choice with you, you know.” Rowan stated, looking at her friend with a smirk. “Because you’re much too daft to be in Ravenclaw.” She laughed.    
  
“Oi! That was totally uncalled for!” Clara exclaimed.    


Through the fits of laughter at the table, Penny chimed in. “I think what Rowan means, Clara, is that you need to do a little self-reflection on why Skye is having such an emotional response to you working with Rath.” Rowan nodded and then added, “I think you might already know.”   
  
Clara looked at them. “Why does everyone have to be so damn cryptic these days?”   
  
\---   
  
After Clara left, Rowan turned to Penny and said, “how long til she realizes?”   
  
“I honestly don’t know how she can’t see it. It’s so obvious. Skye can't stop looking at her, she drops everything she’s holding when Clara walks in and remember last month in potions when Clara brushed her shoulder while helping her with her work? She dropped powdered moonstone instead of bicorn powder into her potion and blew up an entire cauldron? It’s amazing that she can play quidditch at the skill level she does with Clara there because she’s an absolute mess on the ground. Also Chiara swore that the other night at the lake Skye was about to confess it to her. Do you think Clara feels the same way about Skye?’ Penny wondered. “They would be awfully cute together.”   
  
“I’ve always thought that. But who knows. Clara never talks about anything like that, especially after the love note incident last year.”   
  
“That was a mess wasn’t it. She still hasn’t given any hints to you about who it was?”   
  
“Nothing at all.” Rowan paused, “although now that you mention it. We were in a double potions class which means the target of her affections had to have been a Gryffindor or Slytherin in our year. She was so embarrassed though, I made a calculated decision to not press her on it.” She laughed.    
  
“Probably for the best!” Penny paused briefly, “Hey Rowan, is it just me, or has Rath been looking over at us since Clara left. Oh no, do you think she heard what we were talking about?” Rowan turned her gaze slightly to the Ravenclaw table, accidentally making eye contact with the burly, blonde Beater.    
  
“Oh no, she saw me.” Rowan started, “oh no, she’s coming over.”   
  
“What’s your issue, Khanna?”   
  
“Nothing, I promise. I didn’t mean to stare at you it’s just -”   
  
“What?”   
  
“We thought maybe you overheard our conversation.”   
  
Rath scoffed. “As if I would care. But speaking of your emotionally unstable friend, I’m going to meet her now. Maybe that’s why she is so unfocused during sessions.” Rath turned and left, plodding her way towards the doors.    
  
Penny and Rowan looked at each other and simultaneously uttered, “Clara is going to kill us.” 


	13. Are We Becoming Friends?

PART 2. CHAPTER 8: Are We Becoming Friends?  


Arriving at the training grounds, Clara could sense that there was something off with Erika. The training dummies didn’t even look used yet; she also didn’t look as though she had just returned from teaching someone a lesson in humility. In fact, Erika seemed… pleasant. Somehow this scared Clara even worse.    
  
“O’Connor. You’re on time and ready, this is unusual.”   
  
“Rath. You look… happy? Excited? Forlorn? Literally no idea. How.. How are you?”   
  
“You’re being weird, again.”   
  
“Yes. Sorry.”   
  
“Listen, before we get started. I overheard your friends talking about your incident last year in potion. The one where Snape read your supposed love note in front of everyone.”   
  
Clara stared at Rath, there is no possible way that this could be happening right now.   
  
“I am not sure what you mean.”

“The whole school knows about it, O’Connor, it’s not like it's a secret. Anyway, that’s not the part that I am interested in. What interests me is that you never told your crush how you felt.”

“Why is that interesting to you?”   
  
“Because you don’t seem like someone who cowers in the face of adversity.”

Clara blinked. “Well. It was super embarrassing for me and I decided that it was better to just move forward and forget the whole thing. Better than being rejected.”   
  
Rath gave her a calculated glance. “Well that explains a lot. You protect yourself a lot, I understand that more than most, but if you’re going to succeed at quidditch, you need to be able to play weight free.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s clear in the way you play and why your issue with Skye is weighing on you - you play as though you’re always scared to disappoint people, to make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself, and to not let anyone down. But truthfully, the only way to grow as a player, or a human for that matter, is to step outside of your comfort zone. That is where growth happens.”

Clara felt the wheels turning in her head. Rath actually had a point. “So what do you suggest I do?”

“Well, you’re so concerned about doing what’s right for the team, you need to just show them. Just play. Don’t worry about the mistakes, push to keep getting better and you will build back that trust. And honestly, O’Connor, I am not going to tell you to pour your heart out in front of a crowd, but if this is something that is holding you back in any way, you should get this off of your chest. So find a way to do it, soon, or it will keep weighing on you”   


“Rath, just you just give me… dating advice?”   


“It appears I have. Now before we start braiding each other’s hair, let’s get back to business.”

“I can braid your hair, if you want. Might look goo -” WHACK. “OKAY, OKAY!” Clara yelled as a bludger came zooming for her.    
  
“Time to work on the bat toss. Do you remember from last week?”

“Yes. I mistimed it last week but I think I get it now.”   
  
“Yes. I remember the broken nose. Okay, let’s go.”   
  



	14. The Realization

PART 2. CHAPTER 9: The Realization 

“Ahem. Do you two have something to say for yourselves?” Clara asked, appearing suddenly behind Penny and Rowan who were huddled together discussing the latest updates in Potions Today.

“Oh no. What did Rath say?” Penny asked. “Did she make fun of you?” Rowan added.

Clara sighed. “Honestly, no. Something much weirder happened. She.. gave me advice.”

“WHAT?” they cried in unison. 

“SHHHHHHHHH!” 

“Sorry Madam Pince.” 

Turning back to their friend, Penny asked Clara for all the details. “Well it was so strange. She told me that I was carrying a weight around, the weight being these feelings, as well as the need to please others and not let them down. Isn’t that crazy?”

“Umm. No,” came a soft voice from behind them. 

“Chiara? What do you mean?”

“She completely nailed it, Clara. You’re constantly worried about what other people think of you. And I don’t mean that in a bad way,” Chiara added sensing that Clara might indeed take it in the worst of ways. “What I mean is that you came to Hogwarts and a lot of people had predetermined opinions about you based on your brother and you spent the better part of your years here trying to fix it. You are constantly thinking about other people while also trying to be incredibly guarded to save yourself.”

“She’s right you know,” added Rowan. “Go on, Chi.” 

“Right. So when the love note happened, in a moment where you were finally being vulnerable, which took a lot out of you, the whole school suddenly knew about it. It was supposed to be your secret and here it was out there in the open. Public rejection is about the last thing you needed so you tucked it away. But you never really tucked it away. It’s hanging over you Clara, and until you let it out, you won’t be able to sort any of it out.”

“Wow. I didn’t know you could read me that well.” Clara said softly. “But how will this help me with Skye, wouldn’t it just make matters worse? Me fixating on this issue when I have a bigger issue at hand.”

Her friends looked at each other. “Well Clara,” Penny began tentatively, “is it possible that they are one in the same?”

“What..? What do you mean.”

“My god, you’re thick. Thank Merlin you’re book smart because you have no emotional intelligence in there,” said Rowan, while the other two giggled at their friend’s confused face.

Clara wasn’t quite sure what they were trying to say. Maybe she was dim-witted when it came to this. One thing was for sure, she wasn’t going to figure this out sitting here all night. Maybe a quick flight would be a great way to clear her head… if there was anything left to clear. 

Clara sighed. “She’s never going to forgive me if I just sit here and do nothing. I mean I still don’t know what to do. Working with Erika is in the best interest of the team but it comes at a price. On the one hand, I’m a terrible friend to Skye, but on the other hand, I’m letting the team down. but then there’s Skye…” she stopped. Clara's face dropped in realization.

“You just figured it out didn’t you?” Rowan asked. 

“Yes. Oh bloody hell. You mean to say that… she has feelings for me?” Clara asked incredulously.

“Yes!” all three of them cried in unison.

“You guys are joking, right? Skye isn’t? Is she?” Clara asked.

They shrugged. “Sexuality is complicated,” said Rowan. “But it’s clear this is affecting her more deeply than just quidditch.”

Clara looked at her friends, not wanting to say too much. The truth was she felt a lot of things about Skye, but couldn’t bring herself to say it. “I need to go find her. I’ll catch up with you later!” Clara stuffed a piece of toast in her pocket and sprinted out of the Great Hall, determined to find Skye immediately.


	15. Let's Clear the Air, Shall We?

PART 2. CHAPTER 10: Let's Clear the Air, Shall We?  


“Parkin. You’re making a royal mess of this.”

Skye looked up and spotted the frame of Erika Rath, casually leaning up against the lockers in the quidditch changing room. 

“What are you talking about? Actually don’t even start- “

“Will you shut up for a moment, Skye.”

Skye was stunned. Rath had never used her given name before.

“Listen. If you’re mad at anybody, it should be me not her. Your issue has always been with me. I have nothing to gain in this situation but maybe a friend who actually tolerates my presence.” Skye scoffed at this, but Rath continued. “Ravenclaw is done, we can’t win this year even if we steam roll Hufflepuff, and I certainly don’t want to see the cup head back to the dungeons after they beat us last match, so if you can remove your gigantic ego from your rear, maybe you’ll see that I am actually helping her. She’s trying to get better, to help you and your mates win, which I think we can both agree you want too.”

Skye sat on the bench, fuming. “I really don’t need to listen to this.” She stood up, preparing to make her exit. 

“Well actually, I think you do, because if you keep going this way you’re going to lose much more than just a quidditch game.”

Skye stopped in her tracks. Was it possible that Rath.. knew? Her curiosity got the better of her and she allowed herself to turn around.    
  
“What are you talking about? Her friendship? Yeah, I understand the sacrifice and I’m not sure I care that much about it right now.”   
  
“You sure? Because people who don’t care about things usually aren’t so angry.”

Skye couldn’t believe Rath was talking to her about anger, the same girl who blasted a bludger at her intentionally to make sure she missed the Cup final last year. “Well, she has shown me that she has no loyalty. So what would I really be losing?” She spat back at her. 

Rath laughed. “So you don’t see it at all, okay. Well you can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“If you’ve got something to say just say it, I don’t have time for this.”

“Well first of all, if you’re hanging on to this idea that I intentionally tried to injure you, you need to let that go. I play rough, but I don’t play dirty. That’s not my style.”   
  
Skye scoffed at her, but didn’t stop her.   
  
“But regardless, since it appears that you won’t decipher this, let me do you a favour and spell the damn thing out for you.” Rath began. “O’Connor has been running around this castle for the last month, trying to find ways to make  _ you  _ see that she is committed to winning, to prove to  _ you _ she is taking her role seriously and is dedicated to the team. Maybe you didn’t like her choice of instruction but you and I both know I'm her best shot at mastering this.”

Skye continued to stare at her arch-rival, refusing to give an inch.

“But as soon as she found out it upset you, she wanted to quit training with me because your friendship meant that much to her. Then you got on her back about not being committed. You can’t have it both ways, Parkin.”

Rath turned, signaling the end of her speech. Skye was smoking at the ears. She was upset that Rath knew more than her about how her friend was feeling, and even more so, upset that Rath was here lecturing her. 

“Why do you care so much, Rath?” Skye asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

Rath turned and spoke softly, “because O’Connor is the first person at Hogwarts that’s ever treated me like a human being. That’s the type of person you want in your corner, Parkin. On and off the pitch.” 

Skye looked at her in shock. Was Rath being... vulnerable with her? And about Clara? This was so weird. 

Erika turned once again to leave but as she walked away she stopped, looked back and said, “you really can’t see it can you?”

Skye looked up, “see what?”

Rath laughed, “well, I hope for your sake you drop that ego and finally see what’s right in front of you.” And with that she left. 

Skye stared at Rath as she walked away.  _ She couldn’t mean what I think she meant.. there’s no way.  _


	16. A Truce, of Sorts

PART 2. CHAPTER 11: A Truce, of Sorts  


Skye was sitting on the bench in the changing rooms, ruminating on the truly strange words that just came out of her arch-rival’s mouth.  _ Finally see what’s right in front of me... what the hell was she talking about? She couldn’t be talking about herself, that would be incredibly weird, so the only other option would be…. But if she’s talking about Clara being right in front of me, yes her friendship was important, but she would never feel the same way about me. Unless… well, there was the note that Clara dropped in potions class… it had to be a Gryffindor or Slytherin, but there’s no way that note was for me, she isn’t even - _

“Skye? Skye! There you are!” Clara exclaimed, sending a tremor through Skye’s entire body. “I really need to talk to you.” Clara was panting, trying to catch her breath. She must have sprinted down the grounds.    
  
Skye got up angrily and trying not to make eye contact with her she shouted “Clara, I said I wasn’t ready to-”

“Come on, Skye. Please.” Clara pleaded, interrupting her before she could say anymore. “We have one week before the final and there is no way that we can move forward as a team if you and I can’t move past this.”

Skye, on her feet, turned back and walked to Clara with that blazing look in her eye. Not knowing what she should do, she acted on impulse, taking her two hands and shoving Clara clean into the dirt. 

“Ow! Shit! Okay! Okay.” Clara sputtered. “I can’t say I didn’t deserve that.”

Skye looked down at her as she struggled to pull herself up. Skye couldn’t believe she did that, but part of her really enjoyed seeing Clara floundering in the mud. Deciding maybe she had enough, she stuck out her hand to help her up.

“Thanks.” Clara stammered, pulling herself together. “That was a good shove, all your training has been paying off.” She smiled at her friend.    
  
Skye’s eyes grew wide, her mind went fuzzy and she couldn’t even think of a come back. Taking that opportunity of silence, Clara launched in with a fast paced apology. “Skye, I’m sorry. I really never meant to cause a rift between us. I was being short sighted when it comes to our friendship, but I really didn’t want to let you or the team down. The Cup matters to me, because well, I’m ridiculously competitive, but it also matters to me because I know how frustrated you were last year.”

Skye flinched. She didn’t want to think about laying in that hospital bed while her team celebrated the Cup without her.

“Skye, I just wanted to be a teammate that you could be proud of. And I wanted to be a teammate you could count on, a person you could count on really..” she trailed off, cheeks turning red. “I’m sorry. I wanted to help you win this because it means so much to you.”

Skye looked around. Deep down, she knew that the only way that they would win would be together. All of Orion’s balance crap was really getting to her. But she couldn’t, she just couldn’t let it go, no matter what she tried.

Clara approached her, which made her nervous. “The truth is, Skye…” Clara began, “quidditch is not the same for me without you on my team. You’re a leader, and a true friend, you always have been, I just feel so comfortable around you and well... ” she trailed off.    
  
Skye stood there, holding her breath, begging that she say what she hoped she would say.    
  
“Well, I just want to win this with you,” she finished rather lamely.    
  
Skye turned away to shield the tears in her eyes. She felt stupid, holding onto that hope. But as she turned, Clara grabbed her wrist, sending shockwaves through her body. She quickly turned, knowing full well that Clara must have felt that too. When their eyes locked she saw something stirring beneath her green eyes. _ Could it be.. no, there was no way _ . She didn’t want her to let go, but when she did, it felt as though a gust of cold wind had passed over her. 

Taking a deep breath, Skye began to speak slowly, “okay, we win the cup first, then maybe we can talk. Here's your chance to prove that training with Rath was worth it.”

Clara looked up, surprised at the words coming from Skye’s mouth. “Great! Okay. Yes.” She smiled brilliantly.

“This is just about quidditch. Nothing else. Don’t even think for a moment that I have forgiven you.”

“Understood, the team comes first. If you’re in, I’m in.” She stated. “Let’s go win a Quidditch Cup.” She grinned.

And for the first time in four weeks, the shadow of a smile spread across Skye’s face. 


	17. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3!!!!!!!
> 
> It's gonna get spicy.. and by spicy I mean super G rated spice, like a mild curry.
> 
> Thanks for tuning in :)

PART 3. CHAPTER 1: The Letter 

_ If you’re in, I’m in. Let’s go win a Quidditch Cup. _ _   
_ _   
_ Walking back to the castle after practice, Skye felt lighter. No, she wasn’t ready to talk to Clara about this or anything but quidditch for that matter, but she certainly wasn’t going to sacrifice her shot at the Quidditch Cup over a petty feud.    
  
Still, a lot of weird things happened this week, especially her strangely vulnerable conversation with Rath. Skye wasn’t sure if she could handle another unexpected moment, but unfortunately for her, life was just not that easy. Midway through the week, just as she was enjoying a late lunch, she received an unexpected letter from her parents. 

  
_ Dear Skye,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Your father has been cleared to leave the hospital but has been advised not to begin play until next week, advice his wife is ensuring that he takes! I am sure you can imagine just how well he handled that news. That being said, with the time off from training, we decided that your father and I will be coming to Hogwarts on the eve of your Quidditch Cup Final! We are so proud of you and we cannot wait to finally see you in action.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ We will see you Thursday evening, your father has already cleared it with Dumbledore. He would very much like to take in a practice or two and we do hope to meet some of your friends and teammates.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ With love,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mum _

_   
_ _   
_ Skye looked up from her letter.  _ Oh. No. This cannot be happening.  _ She thought.  _ I cannot deal with him this week.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “What’s troubling you today?” a soft voice called, interrupting her thoughts.    
  
“Huh?” she said, looking up at the source of disruption. “Oh Chiara, hi. Sorry, I was completely zoned out.”   
  
“No worries. But you do seem worried. What’s in the letter? Is your father recovering?” she posed.    
  
“Oh yes, he’s bloody fantastic. So fantastic that he and my mum are coming to watch the game this weekend,” she stated gloomily.    
  
“I’m sensing that this is not the time for a happy reunion with your parents?”    
  
“I love them, I swear I do, but being around my dad when it comes to quidditch is absolutely unbearable. Honestly, I would rather fight boggarts all day than have him here. Then again, I guarantee my boggart is my father lecturing me about a poor quidditch performance,” she ranted. “And yes, I am being dramatic, but I promise you it isn’t  _ riddikulus, _ ” she added with a grin.    
  
Chiara chuckled. “Excellent word play, Parkin.”    
  
“I have my moments,” she said, shrugging.    
  
“Speaking of moments, were you finally able to have one with our friend O’Connor?”   
  
_ WHAT?  _ She thought to herself. “What? What do you mean?” Skye stammered.    
  
“I mean, did you talk to her?” Chiara said, gazing at Skye with a knowing look in her eye. “Has anything been resolved?”   
  
“Oh, well, yes I suppose. I gave her a truce for the game, so we can focus on quidditch and I don’t let her get hit by anymore bludgers,” she conceded.   
  
“Seems logical.”   
  
Skye sensed Chiara wasn’t done.   
  
“But is it what you really want?”    
  
_ There it is. _   
  
“Chiara, you’re being cryptic again.”    
  
“Did you tell her how you feel, Skye?”   
  
“How… what?” Skye looked at her incredulously, but she was finally done fighting it. “How did you know?”   
  
“Well, I could say that I am really intuitive, I can read energies… or I could say that you blew up a cauldron because she touched your arm and you also have spent 3 weeks being mad at her about something you could have sat down and talked to her about in one hour.”   
  
Skye glared at her friend. “I’ll give you the cauldron one, but I stand by my decision.”    
  
Chiara laughed. “I’m not pressuring you to say anything to her, Skye, but I do think you would feel better if you at least dropped some of the weight that you’re carrying on your shoulders.”   
  
Skye turned to her. “I can’t, not before the game, actually, maybe not ever. I don’t think I would be able to handle the rejection, especially after the whole Rath business.”    
  
“Skye, the whole Rath business should tell you the exact answers you are looking for,” Chiara sighed.    
  
“What do you mean?” Skye was genuinely confused.    
  
“Remember what Rath told you, about seeing what’s right in front of you? About how Clara wants to win this game for you?”   
  
“I don’t… I don’t get why you have to be so damn mysterious about these things, Chi.”   
  
“It’s all part of my charm, my friend.” Chiara beamed.   
  
“And how is that working out for you?” Skye teased as Chiara laughed and beamed a dinner roll at her head.    
  
“So will you tell her?” Chiara asked again.   
  
“Later. After the game, after my dad… just, later,” she smiled sadly.    


Chiara threw an arm around her shoulder and said, “well, she’d be an idiot if she didn’t feel the same.”   
  
“Thanks, Chiara.”   
  



	18. Ethan Parkin

PART 3. CHAPTER 2: Ethan Parkin   
  


When Thursday rolled around, Clara and Skye were both incredibly nervous about the day to come, albeit for much different reasons. 

Skye was anxious knowing her father was going to be at practice. So nervous that Charlie caught her vomiting in the rubbish bin, prompting Orion to question her about her medical fitness, even going as far as asking her to take the night off so as to not infect the rest of the squad (something Skye almost thought about doing).    
  
For Clara, this practice was going to show the rest of the team the new tactic that Rath had taught her, the Dopplebeater Defense, which was a tactic that required accuracy, timing and teamwork between both beaters. After discussing it with Orion and McNully, they agreed that not only would it be effective, but Slytherin would never expect that Rath would go out of her way to teach it, therefore, making it the ultimate secret weapon. Though it took some convincing from Orion and Charlie, Skye ultimately agreed that this would help them win. Clara couldn’t help but smile when Skye shrugged and told them that it better be ‘ _ smashing’ _ ; it was the only permission she needed.    
  
As they approached the pitch, however, it was evident that tonight was not going to go as planned. The reason for that was sitting squarely in the middle of the stands was none other than Ethan Parkin, who, if you asked Penny Haywood, was the best quidditch player in the British and Irish Quidditch League. Clara could see that Skye was visibly shaken from the get go. She tried many times to make eye contact with her, but Skye couldn’t barely keep her eyes focused on the drills to begin with. For the first time in almost a month, Clara knew that she wasn’t the person that Skye was avoiding with her gaze.    
  
From that point forward, it felt as though the whole team was off. Quaffles were slipping from their fingers at an above average rate, Clara almost got clipped by a bludger that ended up sailing into the stands. She thought that Orion must have felt it too, because after only forty-five minutes, and Charlie making a shaky grab for the snitch, Orion called them into the centre of the pitch.    
  
“I think it would be best if we ended here tonight, team. I sense that there we have fallen out of sync and I fear that the harder we push, the more we risk injuring ourselves. Clara,” he turned to look specifically at her, “I am afraid that tonight is not the night to teach your new tactic. Our minds are clouded and I am certain that our optimal time for learning has passed us. We shall continue with it tomorrow.” He turned to the group. “But first, we must make strides to find our equilibrium.”    
  
_ Equilibrium is just a fancy word for balance,  _ thought Clara, chuckling to herself. She looked up at Skye hoping she caught it too, but her eyes were still fixated downward.   
  
“Go, eat, rest, and come back tomorrow with renewed focus and vigor,” Orion finished.    
  
As the team dispersed, Clara took this opportunity to try to talk to Skye.    
  
“Hey Skye, I - “    
  
“You must be Clara O’Connor!” exclaimed a booming voice, and with it came the outstretched hand of Ethan Parkin. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My daughter has said so many great things about you. It’s great to see how far you’ve come.”

" Clara took a beat; Skye must not have told him the whole story for him to be greeting her like this. “Oh, hello Mr. Parkin. It’s lovely to meet you,” Clara began, “ I didn’t realize you would be coming to watch.”   
  
“Well truthfully, my wife wouldn’t let me go back to training. I took a bludger in the head you see, something I think you have experience with,” he winked. “The silver lining in it is that I get to see my Skye play this year. An experience I would take a bludger for again.” He smiled at his daughter who, white as a sheet, managed a feeble one in return.    
  
“Now listen here lass, you’ve made remarkable strides as a player,” he began.    
  
“Well your daughter is an excellent teacher,” Clara stated, flashing a smile in Skye’s direction.    
  
“True, she grew up learning the game and has a lot of knowledge to share. But, I can see where you’re lagging, it’s your confidence. You need power behind that swing.”    
  
“I have been trying,” Clara began meekly.   
  
“Trying will only get you so far, lass. Now you need to start doing. Tonight, you take that bat to the training grounds and pound some bludgers, would ya?” he stated enthusiastically.    
  
“Yes sir, I will.”   
  
“Good gal. Ah, there’s your captain, Skye. Let’s go have a few words with him now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Clara,” he said, clasping her hand once again.   
  
“You too, sir.”   
  
As they walked towards Orion, who from the looks of it was deeply meditating, Charlie sidled up close to Clara and said, “I think we may have a problem here. Skye hasn’t said a word since the start of practice and she’s trailing her father like a puppy.”   
  
“Hmm. You might be onto something.”    
  
“I hope I am not, but keep an eye out will ya? We need to be on top form at tomorrow’s practice or we’ll have to deal with Snape’s insufferable gloating for the next year. As if potions could get any worse.”   
  
“Will do Charlie. Get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
Clara sat down and began to change out of her practice robes. Taking extra care to store her broom properly in her locker, she was about to begin her walk back up to the castle when she heard a sob coming from the showers. Not wanting to sneak up on a teammate and cause an awkward moment, she turned back to look in the changing room and noticed Skye’s broom had not been put away.    


“Skye, is that you?” Clara asked from outside of the showers. When she didn’t get a reply she said out loud, “okay, well, whoever it is, I’ll be in the common room this evening if you want to chat.”   
  
She heard some shuffling and then the water turned off. Out came Skye wrapped in a towel, her eyes clearly red from crying. Clara couldn’t help but look at her, but trying not to make it obvious, she turned slightly to hide the flush creeping up her neck.    
  
“No need, I am fine. We’ve got a cup to win, remember?” Skye said.    
  
“Right. Well, umm, I’ll leave you to it then.” Clara turned to go, accidentally running into the bench, causing Skye to give her a questioning look. “Okay, bye.”    
  
_ You IDIOT.  _ She thought to herself as she basically ran up the path to the castle.    
  
By the time Skye made it to the dormitory that evening, Clara was tucked into her bed, pretending to be asleep, trying not to think about the very girl who just walked in.


	19. Overheard in the Corridor

PART 3. CHAPTER 3: Overheard in the Corridor

“So Clara, you never told us how it went with Skye other than “it’s good”. How did she react when you told her?” Penny asked, eyes positively beaming. She had just run over from the Hufflepuff table when she saw Clara sit down with Rowan for breakfast.    
  
Clara flinched, thinking about her experience last night. “When I told her what?” she asked.    
  
“That you… wait, how did your conversation go?” Penny asked her. She noticed that Penny and Rowan gave each other another quick look.    
  
“Well I told her that I was sorry, basically begged her to listen, which she finally did. Honestly I just kept talking and barely gave her a second to breathe which I think was what finally wore her down,” she began. “Thankfully she agreed to a truce when it comes to quidditch. Team first approach, which is fine by me. Once we win, then we can talk about the other stuff, our friendship and what not. But I guarantee if we lose, there won’t be a friendship to even discuss.” Clara rattled off.   
  
“Well that’s great! Quidditch and friendship! You apologized and she listened, that’s great news!” said Penny, quickly covering her tracks.    
  
“Yes it is. But I still need to show her that I am trustworthy, there’s got to be something I can do. What do you think, Penny?” she turned to her friend who was now white as a sheet looking at the doors. “Penny? What’s wrong?”   
  
“Ethan. Ethan Parkin.” She stammered. “He’s here. Oh my goodness, he’s here, right now.”   
  
Rowan and Clara turned to look at the tall, broad shouldered Scot heading their way. Skye was following behind looking like a lost puppy. Clara tried to make eye contact, to reassure her that it would be okay, but Skye was determined not to look her way.   
  
“Oh yes, he arrived last night and made quite a show of it at practice. I don’t think Skye or Orion were very pleased, but anyway, it’s never a bad thing when a professional quidditch player stops in to give us pointers, right?” Clara posed to the group. Rowan nodded and Clara continued. “I wish it hadn’t been so close to the game though, there was a lot of tension in there last night.”   
  
“Umm Clara, I think we lost Penny,” Rowan said.

“Oh dear, I am afraid so. Was nice to know her though, she will be missed.”    
  
“Indeed. We had a good run, didn’t we Pen?” Rowan said laughing at her friend.    
  
“Oh will you two shut it. I’m just a big fan, I can’t help myself.” she sighed. “Do you think you can get his autograph for me? Now that you’re speaking with Skye?”   
  
“I don’t know Penny, I don’t think I should push it with her right now. Also, their relationship isn’t always great so she’s probably a bit stressed about it.” Clara gave Penny a pat on the arm, “But if the topic comes up next time we speak, I promise I will ask.”   
  
“Great!” Penny beamed.    
  
Breakfast finished with no more unceremonious disruptions and Clara left the Great Hall with her mind set on a lengthy study session in the library. She needed to take her mind off of the game and there was no better way to do that than starting her piles of homework that she had neglected thus far. She also figured that win or lose the next day, there wouldn’t be a lot of time to focus on schoolwork.    
  
However, as she walked towards the entrance to the library all hopes of productiveness vanished. She was turning the corner when she heard familiar voices conversing rather loudly despite their attempts at hushed whispers.   
  
“I don’t know why you won’t talk to him,” a deep voice said. “His methods are wasting your talent and you have more knowledge than he does. I mean, just consider your upbringing. I haven’t said a word until now as I assumed you would take matters into your own hands but it appears as though you don’t have the strength to do so.”   
  
Creeping around the banister to get a better look, she immediately recognized the blue-tipped hair that could only belong to Skye Parkin and the booming voice that belonged to her father. 

“It’s an embarrassment to the name Parkin, Skye. We are leaders, not followers, and you should do well to remember that,” Ethan said to his daughter, in a hushed undertone. “It’s bad enough that you missed the final last season, then you take second fiddle to a newcomer, and now you can’t even stand up to your captain when his methods are absolutely useless.”    
  
Skye said nothing, instead choosing to look at her feet rather than meet her father’s eyes. Clara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Skye was right, her father did put a lot of pressure on her. She wished nothing more than to step out from her hiding spot and go to Skye, to comfort her, or to help her even. But, knowing her friend well, she knew that that would only make matters worse.    
  
“Ethan, dear. I think you need to let your daughter handle this. If she says that she has it handled, then you must trust her.” Mrs. Parkin interected, much to her daughter’s pleasure. Clara saw Skye’s eyes lift for a moment to where she was hiding, causing Clara to step back abruptly. She was pretty sure that Skye had just seen her listening to the conversation, a conversation that Skye likely would have wanted to keep quiet. But when she looked back, Skye’s gaze was fixated on her feet once again.    
  
“Well, we will see at tonight’s practice, I suppose.” Ethan stated plainly. “Come along, I have a meeting with Madame Hooch to discuss the potential of some professional tryouts for some of your classmates, most notably Ms. Rath and your own teammate, Charlie Weasley.”    
  
And with that the Parkins left the corridor, leaving Clara incredibly anxious about this evening. Would Ethan really interfere with the team? On the eve of the Quidditch Cup Final? All of a sudden homework seemed like the last thing she needed to do. 

\---   
  
“Orion!’ Clara yelled, running at full speed towards her team captain, “I need to talk to you right now.”   
  
Clara caught up to him near the quidditch grounds. Though he was calm, Clara almost saw the hint of worry hiding behind his dark eyes as his newest beater came barrelling towards him.    
  
“Clara, what is so urgent that we cannot discuss after practice? Remember, we need to be focused on one goal and one goal only, together.” he calmly said back.    
  
“That’s what I need to talk to you about. I think we may have an issue with Ethan Parkin.”   
  
Orion looked at Clara with an unidentifiable expression. “Go on, Clara,” he said.   
  
“I overheard him berating Skye for not speaking out against you, saying that your methods were, well…” Clara trailed off, unable to finish her thought.    
  
“That my methods were wasting Skye’s talents. Yes, I am aware,” Orion calmly stated.    
  
“So wait, he already talked to you?” Clara asked, confused.    
  
“Not in words, no. But his body language at practice last night was evidence enough. Now, tell me, Clara O’Connor, do you agree with Ethan Parkin’s assessment of Skye’s development on this team?” Orion asked her.    
  
“Permission to speak truthfully?” she asked cautiously.   
  
“I would expect nothing less.”   
  
“No. I don’t agree with him. Sure, sometimes I don’t understand your lessons Orion, and your methods are incredibly out there, but I think that’s what makes them so impactful. Every day since I joined the team I have stepped outside of my comfort zone and I have you to thank for that.” She paused and looked up at her captain. “The reality is that no matter what we do, we do it together. You’ve challenged us to think about how our actions and interactions with our teammates can have a lasting impact and encouraged us to envision ourselves as parts of a whole unit.”   
  
“Thank you, Clara, that was very thoughtful and insightful of you. So, are you still concerned about Ethan’s presence around our team?”   
  
“No, Orion, I’m worried about his presence around Skye,” she firmly stated. “It might be best to ask him not to attend practice this evening.”   
  
“I am afraid I cannot do that, Clara. I do not have the authorization to ban someone from our training,” he paused, “and I do believe that if Skye needs to tell me something, she also needs the opportunity to do so.”   
  
“Okay, you’re right. I am just worried about her, I worry about what will happen with her father if we don’t win and especially if I let her down,” Clara confessed, her gaze dropping to the grass below her.    
  
Orion looked at her thoughtfully. “You care about Skye deeply, she will see that when it matters most Clara, do not give up hope. I will see you this evening for our last training session together. We must stay focused.”   
  
And with that he walked away, leaving Clara with another cryptic message.  _ When it matters most?  _ She thought to herself, wondering if her captain was even talking about quidditch anymore. 


	20. The Confrontation

PART 3. CHAPTER 4: The Confrontation

  
  
Skye was sitting on the bench, ruminating about the words her father had said to her. There was no good option in this situation. On the one hand, she questions her captain the night before the biggest game of her life, but on the other, her father would be even more disappointed in her than usual.   
  
“Skye, can we talk?” Clara asked as they were pulling their practice robes on for the last time this season.    
  
“Make it quick,” Skye said, her eyes focused on the blackboard in front of them.    
  
“I saw what happened earlier,” she stated. 

“I thought so. But what’s your point?”

“Your Dad was out of line.”   
  
“Frankly, I don’t think it’s any of your business, O’Connor.”    
  
Clara wasn’t going to pretend like the use of her surname didn’t hurt. She flinched and said, “Well, actually I think it is,  _ Parkin. _ ”   
  
“How do you figure that?” Skye shot back at her.    
  
“Because. In sixteen hours we need to fly on to that field as a unit, a unit whose only goal is to win that Cup together. Right now you’re carrying a weight on your shoulders, you can’t play free that way.” She grabbed her broom. “Skye, just think about it.”    
  
Skye looked up to speak, but then to her horror, she saw her father walking into the changing rooms.  _ Oh no, please don’t.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Skye! There you are,” he sauntered over to his daughter, “I wanted to find you before you took off. Have you talked to Orion yet?” he asked.    
  
“No, Dad, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” she said quietly.    
  
“C’mon Skye, if you won’t I will.” he demanded. “Let’s go, right now.”   


“No, Dad. I don’t thi-”   
  
“Nonsense, Skye, it needs to be done.” Ethan started to walk towards the pitch. 

Skye looked down at her feet, mumbled something, and got up to follow.

“There ya go, coming to your senses. I really think it’s for the be-“

“ENOUGH!” Clara yelled. All eyes turned to her. She immediately felt self-conscious, but it was too late to turn back now.

“Yes, Miss O’Connor. Is there something you’ll like to share?” Ethan asked in astonishment.

“Actually, yes I do, Mr. Parkin,” she started shaikly. “We all appreciate the help and the advice you’ve given us the past two days, your wealth of knowledge and experience has not fallen on deaf ears, I can assure you of that, but now you’ve gone too far,” Clara continued, gaining confidence. “We are one practice away from the most important game of our careers and you have no right coming in here questioning our methods.” Clara stated, surprising everyone.

“Now listen here lass, I’ve played in more championship games than you have even seen.”

“Exactly, Mr. Parkin, so you better than anyone should know exactly how damaging an outsider can be to team chemistry. Furthermore, what would you have said to the person coming in trying to question your methods the night before a game?” she asked, with a blazing hard look in her eye. 

“I, well…” he sputtered. 

“I really don’t mean to be disrespectful, Mr. Parkin, truly, but we do things our way, we do them as a team, and that’s why we’re going to win tomorrow.” Clara paused, “and your daughter, Mr. Parkin, she is a star, there’s no question, but she has learned a hell of a lot from our captain’s methods; skills that have taken her game to a whole new level this season.”

Skye’s heart threatened to leap out of her chest. 

“The whole is bigger than the sum of its parts, Mr. Parkin, that’s how we started, and that’s exactly how we’ll finish.” Clara finished and walked away, snatching her broom as she went.

Ethan stood there, dumbfounded. Despite the palpable tension in the room, Orion took the opportunity of his silence to move his team to the pitch.

“Mr. Parkin, I am afraid that we must head to the pitch, it is time to begin. You are more than welcome to come watch us train,” Orion said to him, gently, before ushering his squad forward. 

“I have to go, Dad. We’ll talk after, I promise,” Skye said hurriedly, chasing after her teammates. 

Once she was outside, she quickly mounted her broom and she immediately flew up to where Clara was hovering. “Clara, you didn’t have to -.”

“Yes I did,” she said, looking directly into her eyes. “I told you, we are in this together.” Clara grasped her wrist, “and Skye?”

“Yes?” she answered, her voice completely shaking.

“I meant every word.” 

Skye looked up at her friend, at a complete loss for words. 

_ Oh my god. I’m in love with her.  _


	21. Just a Nervous Moment

PART 3. CHAPTER 5: Just a Nervous Moment 

As it turns out, Clara’s outburst proved to be the exact motivation they needed. Practice went extremely well, the team mastered the Dopplebeater Defense due to a combined teaching effort from Clara and Orion, and Skye led by example, cheering her teammates on and playing with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks.

As they wrapped up, Orion gathered the team once again at the centre of the pitch. “Team. I dare say we have achieved the balance we have been looking for.” Clara caught Skye’s eye this time and winked, which made Skye’s stomach do somersaults. “Even if we don’t win tomorrow, I will always be proud of what we accomplished this season. I will always be incredibly grateful for you all and I am honoured to be sharing my last game with you. Now go forth, and rest. Because tomorrow, Victory is ours!!” Orion exclaimed, joining in the cheers with the others.

As they were washing up, Orion called Clara over to have a quick word. “You didn’t need to say those things, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

“I meant what I said, Orion. You’ve given me so much, you’ve given this team so much, so, it was time that I had your back, cap.” she smiled.

He smiled gently. “Make sure you rest tonight, you’ll need it. Good night Clara O’Connor.”

Clara chuckled to herself as she watched Orion leave. While she was struggling to pull her sweaty practice robes over her head, she noticed that Skye was standing just outside the door to the changing rooms.

“Skye? Hey I thought you left. Everything okay?”

She turned to face her teammate, “no, I mean yes I’m okay, but I’m nervous. Really nervous,” she admitted. 

Clara quickly slipped her school robes back on and went to join Skye outside. “About the game?”

“Well yeah, but also my dad.” 

Clara’s heart sunk. “Listen Skye, maybe I overstepped, I just couldn’t take it anymo-“

“No.” Skye grabbed Clara’s hands. “Don’t take that back. You were brilliant.” She looked hard at Clara, and then after realizing what she was doing, and just how close they were standing now, she quickly let go. 

“Umm,” she looked away, “I just mean that I’m glad you did it. I’m not sure if I could have.”

Sensing a shift in Skye, Clara asked, “Hey, remember when you asked if I was willing to do anything to win the cup?” 

Skye looked up at her and gulped, “yeah?”

“Was me yelling at your dad part of that deal?” Clara laughed, playfully pushing Skye in the shoulder. Skye couldn’t even respond. She just smiled and looked down at her feet, enjoying feeling the warmth creeping over her. “Well,” Clara began,”I need to get some food and some rest, would you care to join me?” she asked.

Wanting nothing more than to say yes, but recognizing she needed to bring herself back to reality, she responded saying “I think I need another lap, to clear my head, you go on ahead without me.”

“Suit yourself! See you in a bit Skye.” And with that, Clara started her walk up to the castle, hoping that dinner wasn't over and wondering if Skye was truly okay.   
  
_That's a tomorrow problem. After the game, we can talk about it_ all, she thought.   



	22. The Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter to end Part 3 because, well, you deserve it for coming this far. 
> 
> Part 4 is in the works. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the end of the week, but stay tuned :) 
> 
> Cheers!

PART 3. CHAPTER 6: The Final

On the morning of the Quidditch Cup Final Clara got up and looked across the dormitory and over at her teammate’s bed. She was surprised to see that Skye was still sitting there - usually Skye would already be down on the pitch, warming up in her own way. 

“Skye? You okay?” Clara asked groggily, “I am a bit shocked to see you still here.” She got up and went to sit beside her on her bed. 

Clara bumped her shoulder, trying to get a grin out of Skye who appeared as though she was wrestling with someone in her brain. Realizing just how close she was to Skye now, Clara started to get nervous. 

“Clara, I-“ Skye began before the door to the dormitory burst open.

“Skye! Clara!” Rowan exclaimed, not realizing she had intruded on a potentially serious moment. “Rita Skeeter is downstairs, trying to find you guys. I brought up some food for you if you want to avoid her. Also Tonks and Tulip offered to blow a toilet up if you need some cover!”

Clara laughed and reluctantly turned around, “Thanks, Rowan!” She got up and grabbed some toast, tossing a piece to Skye. “Can’t believe they let that dung beetle in here today. Last thing I need is an article telling me I’m ‘unfit to participate’ again.” She concluded, chewing her toast.

“You’re pretty fit for the challenge, don’t you think, Skye?” Rowan posed, warning a glare from Clara. 

“Umm, yes, of course. I mean yeah you’re definitely ready for this.” Skye started. “Actually why don’t you head down without me, I’m going to go for a walk, Skeeter will find my dad so I’m sure if I avoid him too I’ll be safe from her clutches. See you in the changing rooms, Clara.” She smiled weakly before exiting.

“Completely uncalled for Ro,” Clara said to her best friend. 

“I swear I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out,” she pleaded.

“Either way, Skye is super on edge, she probably won’t remember it.” Clara started pulling her scarlet jumper on in preparation. 

“So I am guessing that you didn’t tell her, right?” Rowan stated seriously. “You didn’t tell her that the note was for her?”

Clara looked at her friend, and finally conceded. “No. I didn’t.”

“Were you about to before I walked in?”

“No.” Clara said gloomily, “how did you figure it out?”

“I know my best friend, I see the way you look at her.” Rowan said as she sat down next to her. “What’s stopping you? It’s clear she likes you, and you’ve been pining over her for almost a year now.”

“Because, not everyone is like you and Penny. Not everyone is so accepting. And who knows how she would react? Maybe she doesn’t really have feelings for me...”

“Are you in love with her?”

_ Am I in love with Skye Parkin?  _ She thought to herself. “I don’t know if I can answer that right now,” she stated plainly.

“Having courage in the face of uncertainty is difficult, Clara. But just know that your friends love you and support you. You spend so much time trying to make sure everyone else is happy and you try to keep us safe, but you deserve to be happy too.” Rowan smiled, wrapping her friend in a hug. “But in the meantime, Gryffindor awaits the Hero of Hogwarts,” she teased.

“You know I hate that nickname!” Clara exclaimed.

“Exactly why I used it. Now let’s go. Tulip promised she’d blow up a toilet for us and I have to admit that I really want to see it.”

“You really are the worst Prefect sometimes, Khanna.” Clara laughed, “but okay I am in, let’s go.” 

—-

Sitting in the changing room listening to Orion’s rambling speech, Skye looked over at her friend who looked unusually nervous. Perhaps she was projecting her own feelings onto Clara, however, because Skye couldn’t keep her hands from shaking. 

She had almost told her this morning. Maybe Clara didn’t feel the same, but Skye needed to tell her sooner rather than later. Being around her was becoming so difficult because each time she got close Skye felt herself wanting to touch her, to kiss her, to run her fingers through her unruly hair… she started to feel the flush creeping up her neck and she snapped herself back in.

_ Focus, Parkin. This is your shot at redemption. No one is taking this game from you, no one! _

Orion concluded speech, prompting a loud cheer from Charlie and the others. She looked up just as soon as Clara did and they locked eyes. She had only seen the look in her eyes one other time - the night they won the cup last year and Clara promised she’d win it again with her. 

Clara came over and grasped her wrist. “If you’re in, I’m in, Parkin. Let’s go win a Quidditch Cup.” She smiled. The team mounted their brooms and with a flash of red and gold, they zoomed towards the pitch. 

——

“This is one of the most hotly contested finals in Hogwarts Cup History!” bellowed McNully from the commentator’s box. “We are two hours in and both sides have played exceptionally well, their defenses stifling the other and preventing any clear shot at the snitch. Gryffindor holds a strong lead but as it stands, the path to victory lies with the capture of the Golden Snitch!”

Clara could barely hear Murphy’s over the wind on the pitch. There was a throbbing pain in her left shoulder where a Slytherin beater caught her with a shove that sent her flying into the crowd. Orion converted the resultant penalty, pushing Gryffindor ahead 170-90. Skye was unstoppable, playing with an edge that Clara had never seen and converting on ten goals herself. Despite the potent offense from Skye, Slytherin was holding their own, keeping the game within striking distance and Gryffindor couldn’t grow the lead beyond 150. As it stood, whichever team grabbed the snitch would be crowned champions, a fact that Slytherin was gambling on. 

Just then, there was a flash of gold that caused both Charlie and the Slytherin seeker to make dramatic dives towards the ground. 

“OOOOOHHHHHHH”

Came the collective sigh from the crowd. Neither seeker came up with the snitch. 

Time was dragging on, the back and forth game causing Orion to use a timeout to re-evaluate strategy. Coming together in the huddle, Orion looked at his seeker and said, “Charlie, we can continue to hold them off but the only way to victory is to grab the snitch.”

“I can’t get any movement on him,” said Charlie about the Slytherin seeker. “He’s taken to shadowing me. I’m doing the work for him and he’s gambling on a speed race. He’s got the better broom Orion, so I need space to move.”

“Clara, Use it.” Skye said suddenly. “The Dopplebeater Defense.” 

“Really? Now?” Clara asked. 

“Yes. Now’s the time. They are expecting us to come out worth a strategy but I guarantee they won’t expect it to be Rath’s. They will prepare for the bat toss, Orion’s specialty, but no one in Slytherin knows you were training with Rath.”

“Are you sure?” Clara and Orion both asked Skye.

Skye’s eyes were blazing. “Positive. Let’s do this.” 

“Okay. Our path is clear.” Orion stated. “Let’s make our move now, together.”

As they flew back up to rejoin the game, Skye gave Clara a nod. On Madam Hooch’s whistle they took off, Charlie went on an immediate hunt for the tiny, winged ball. They agreed that when Charlie put his right arm up, that was the signal to put the play in motion.

After about three minutes, like a flash, Charlie dove, making an incredible move just above the ground. He turned the corner on the far posts, maintaining his speed about four feet off the ground with the Slytherin seeker trailing him closely. Charlie then raised his hand to the sky; Clara made eye contact with her fellow beater who nodded and moved in formation, at about the same level off the ground. Just as they were about to execute the play and take aim on the approaching bludger, the second bludger came flying out of nowhere, right at Charlie. Abandoning the plan, Clara acted on instinct and launched herself off her broom, throwing her body into the path of the bludger, thereby saving Charlie who hadn’t yet seen it coming. 

She heard a gasp from the crowd as she landed on the pitch. Her back had taken the full impact of the bludger, forcing her to roll on her side. She needed to get up and get back on her broom but her body wasn’t letting her. Just then a red blur flew towards her.

“Your bat, Clara! Toss me your bat!” Skye was yelling.

Clara mustered the strength to toss it as high as she could. There was a whack and a smack; a collective gasp was heard and then the entire stands erupted in cheers. But before she could see what was happening, she blacked out. 

——

Clara began to open her eyes. She heard voices around her. The light was soft and the atmosphere was subdued, there was no way she was on the pitch.

“Blimey, that was a tough bludger.”

“Did you see how far she flew?”

“It was incredible. I’ve never seen anyone make a play like that.”

“And the bat toss too. So smart of them.”

“She won the game on that play.”

_ Wait, the game!  _ It was coming back to her. “We won?” Clara asked, groggily, trying and failing to move.

“CLARA!” so many voices said at once. 

All of a sudden a heavy, metal object was being thrust into her chest.

“Charlie! Be careful!” Rowan said.

“Right, sorry.” Charlie removed the Cup from the bed. “Yes Clara. We won! After you jumped, bloody brilliant move by the way, and then managed to toss your bat to Skye, she pulled off the Dopplebeater and smoked their seeker. He dropped and I was able to snatch the snitch!” They all cheered.

“The only unfortunate thing was that you passed out and couldn’t see the celebration.” Tonks piped up. “But don’t worry, we’ve got some other celebrations planned for later.” She winked.

“Excellent work Clara, you exemplified teamwork this evening. We are all proud to share this cup with you.” Orion stated. “Now rest. We will see you this evening.” 

The rest of the team took their turns clapping her shoulder, shaking her hands, and otherwise cheering her on. Even Rath came by to congratulate her on her spectacular game. She couldn’t help notice the absence of a certain blue haired Gyffindor chaser in the room, however.

When it was just Penny, Rowan and Clara left in the hospital wing, Clara wanted to ask about Skye’s whereabouts but Rowan answered the question for her. 

“She was here. She didn’t even celebrate with the team on the pitch, she came with you up to the hospital wing, never left your side.” Rowan stated.

“She only left because her father came to talk to her. Also you should know, he came in too and kicked Rita Skeeter out for trying to see you. You must have made an impression on him,” Penny added.

“Maybe because I yelled at him.” Clara stated weakly. 

“WHAT?” they both yelled.

“I can’t believe I forgot to tell you. He tried to interfere with practice last night and Skye was distressed. I told him to back off, essentially, and that it wasn’t appropriate.” She coughed, causing pain to shoot down her body. “He couldn’t see how much Skye has benefited from this team and I stood up for her. I wanted to show her that I have her back, and the team’s back, when it matters most.”

She laid her head back, thinking about how great it would be to sleep again.

“I’m just so glad we won. Now I can finally relax and be a normal student for a minute.” They all burst out laughing. “Okay, normal for me.” Clara conceded.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Madam Pomfrey ushered them out, urging Clara to sleep once again. She told her that she would let her head back to the dormitory if she rested for another two hours, something Clara could get on board with.   
  
\---  


Clara awoke a few hours later, the pain in her body had subsided to a dull ache. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet on the cool floor. Just then Madam Pomfrey rushed over. 

“Drink this.” She stuffed a blue vial into Clara’s hand. Clara drank it immediately. “Look up. Okay to the side. And down. Okay your pupils look fine. Your movement is fine. I daresay you can return to the dormitory this evening.”

“Really?” Clara asked happily. 

“Yes. Although Miss O’Connor. I look forward to the day that I do not see you here in the hospital wing.” She said seriously.

“Me too, Madam Pomfrey. Me too.” Clara smiles at the matron. 

“Take another one of these,” Madam Pomfrey placed another vial in her hand, “before bed. And take this one,” she handed her another vial, this one green, “in the morning. You will need to come back here in two days so that we can reassess. Understood?”

“Yes. Thank you.” 

After Madam Pomfrey left, Clara hastily pulled her robes over her head, eager to find her friends in Gryffindor Tower. 

As she rounded the corner a smile started spreading across her face. She could hear the music coming from the common room and knew the party had already begun. The Fat Lady smiled at Clara, offered her congratulations, swung open and revealed a sea of red and gold. She hadn’t even taken two steps before the chants began.

“The hero of Hogwarts has returned!” cried Charlie, his face flushed from what Clara could only imagine was one too many butterbeer. “Here she is everyone!” He slung an arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek before sending her off to the others.

“Charlie’s having fun it seems,” Clara said to Rowan, who had just managed to weave through the crowd to get to her.

“Oh they all are!” Rowan chortled. “The party started as soon as they left the hospital wing. They’ve been at it ever since. Also somehow they managed to get the entire contents of Honeydukes into the common room; I think the Weasley twins may have had something to do with it.”

“Well it’s certainly a cause for celebration,” Clara said loudly, over the raucous cheering that had started again.

“Clara! You made it!” Penny beamed, engulfing her in a hug. 

“Penny! How’d you get in here?” Clara asked her. 

“Oh I think the Fat Lady has had one too many. She’s been reciting limericks and asking people to guess the punch lines to some quite filthy jokes,” Penny cackled. “After a few guesses she let me pass!”

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad you’re here!” She beamed.

“Wotcher Clara! How is our resident heroine feeling now!” She turned to see Tonks’s bubblegum hair bobbing its way through the crowd. “You missed the fireworks display my friend, although there may be a second showing if you stick around long enough. Tulip just went out for a walk if you know what I mean.” She winked.

“Actually Clara, all everyone can talk about is how you threw yourself at the bludger. It was incredible.” Penny began. “And Skye too, to think about grabbing your bat that fast to make the play, absolutely amazing.”

“Phenomenal teamwork on that one. Honestly, to have the presence of mind. Bloody brilliant, Clara.” Tonks agreed.

“Well I can’t take credit for the bat, that was all Skye. Where is she anyway? I haven’t seen her at all.” Clara asked her friends.

“I think I saw her over there talking to that 7th year Gryffindor bloke, you know the one, of what’s his name. Anyway, handsome lad. They might have gone off together if you catch my drift,” said Tonks.

Clara was crestfallen. She avoided eye contact with Rowan who was looking at her intently.

“I think everyone catches your drift, Tonks,” said Chiara, who appeared suddenly. “And Clara, she was here but I think she left to say her farewells to her parents. You might be able to catch her if you head to the grounds.” Chiara looked at her, a soft smile growing in the corner of her mouth.

“Maybe I should just catch up with her later. I don’t want to intrude again. I may have overstepped last time.” Clara conceded.

“Yes, everyone’s talking about it, how you stood up to the great Ethan Parkin. If you ask Orion it was the actual play that won the game for you.” Rowan stated.

“Well it was quite smashing,” came a voice from behind them.

Clara whipped around. “Skye!” she said, and without really thinking, she ran to her and threw her arms around her friend. “It’s so good to see you,” she whispered to her. “We did it! We actually did it!”

Skye responded breathlessly, “I’m so glad you’re okay. It was a brilliant move, won us the game.”

“Not as brilliant as the bat grab. Honestly, I didn’t see it, but I heard it was phenomenal.”

Finally Clara realized she was still hugging her friend and let go. She laughed and brushed her shoulder.

Penny, Rowan and Chiara were all suddenly deeply engrossed in a conversation, although Clara couldn’t help but notice Rowan’s eyes moving from her to the stairs. 

_ Go,  _ she mouthed.

Turning back to Skye she said “umm, my head is kind of hurting, can we go chat somewhere less loud? Meet you upstairs?”

“Umm, okay sure. Lead the way.” 

\---

Skye followed Clara up the stairs, not sure what to expect when they got to the dormitory. She sat down on her bed, trying not to get too close to Clara, because she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go without telling her. 

Clara grimaced as she sat down on her own bed. Skye guessed that Clara wasn’t fully letting on just how hurt she was.

“Hey Clara?” 

“Yes Skye?

“When I said are you willing to do anything to win, I didn’t mean try to kill yourself,” Skye said bluntly. 

Clara laughed, “see, you should have been more clear! But you have to admit, it was pretty awesome.”

“It really was. And the bat toss… we make a good team, Clara,” she said tentatively, looking over at her friend.    
  
“We sure do,” Clara smiled. “Hey, how did it go with your parents? Were they pleased?”

“Oh yes, actually, my Dad came to see you but you were still out cold so he asked me to tell you that he was sorry for the way he acted. He also said that he’ll be keeping tabs on you for a tryout next year after that selfless play,” Skye smiled at her friend.    
  
“I am so glad to hear he’s not upset. But what about you? Did you guys talk about anything?”   
  
“Well yes, he told me he was proud of me and he actually listened to me when I talked about the pressure I feel from him. He never realized, he just thought that he was acting in my best interest… I told him I just needed him to be my Dad sometimes, not Ethan Parkin, quidditch star,” she laughed. “But I think it went well.”    
  
“That’s great, Skye, I know that must have been difficult for you. I am happy for you.” Clara stiffened, perhaps due to the pain in her back, but it looked like she was wrestling with something. “Listen Skye, I want to just apolog-“

“Just stop, Clara.”

Clara looked at her, dumbfounded. 

Skye sighed. “Aren’t you just so sick of apologies?”

“Yes. But I still need to talk to you.”   
  
“Clara, I forgive you, and not just because we won; actually, the more I thought about it, there’s nothing to even forgive. I know that you didn’t mean to upset me and you’ve shown time and time again that you are loyal and that you care so I was acting out of anger, mistrust, my own insecurities, and… well…” Skye paused. "Honestly, this is so weird, but I Rath was the once who kind of set me straight."  


“Wait, Rath talked to you?" Clara asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. "She gave me advice too, about being a good teammate."  
  
"Yes, she told me that. And she also told me I was royally screwing this up. At first I didn't get what she meant, but then it dawned on me" Skye was building towards her point, so Clara just nodded for her to go on.  “Well, the truth is Clara, I think the reason I got so angry was that I, well, I…” she paused again, stood up and tried to gather herself. “I think over the course of the past year I’ve really started to see you as my best friend.”  _ Ugh, way to chicken out.  _ “And I just value that so much, I guess I didn’t want to lose you,” she finished lamely.

“I don’t want to lose you either, Skye. So that’s why you were so upset?” Clara asked.

“Well yes, I mean, I wanted to be the person you came to for help. The person you counted on.. I wanted to be… I mean I want to be...” she stopped. Her heart was beating out of her chest. “There’s something I really need to say and I don’t even know how to begin.”

“You can tell me, Skye. You can tell me anything.”

It was now or never. Skye turned her back to Clara, unable to look at her.

“See, I don’t know if I should tell you this, Clara, because it could mess everything up and I don’t even know what you feel about this, but you see, I -.”

And all of a sudden Clara was there, kissing her. 

\---

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I thought you were about to say something else I just thought, well I hoped really… I am just so sorry,” Clara said, pulling back. 

Skye looked at her, eyes blazing, “don’t you dare apologize for kissing me ever again, O’Connor.” Skye grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in, her lips landing on their target. She kissed her deeply, bringing Clara as close to her as possible. Clara’s hand found their way to Skye’s hair and she felt Clara sink deeper into her arms. Skye loved the way she felt, pressed up against her body. It wasn’t until Clara winced that Skye remembered the bludger and the impact Clara took that day.

“Oh shit, Clara, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Skye asked her worriedly, pulling back to gently examine her. 

“I have felt much worse, don’t you worry. I fought a dragon once, remember?” Clara laughed. “Besides, I don’t want to hear you ever apologize for kissing me, Parkin.” Clara smiled, teasing her and pulling her towards her once again, losing herself in Skye.    


“I’m glad you did that. I was losing my nerve,” Skye admitted, as they pulled away once again, her arms still wrapped around Clara’s waist. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”

“Really?”

“Since last year, Skye. The note, in potions, it was always for you. But after what happened, I completely lost my nerve. I never thought you’d feel the same way so I just tried to get over it, but I couldn’t. It’s impossible to get over you.”

Skye was at a loss for words. She just beamed at Clara, unable to formulate a coherent thought. But just then, the door opened, and Tonks and Tulip came bursting in. Skye and Clara jumped apart, pretending that nothing happened and hoping that they didn’t suspect a thing. Fortunately it seemed they had more pressing matters to attend to.

“O’Connor, Parkin, perfect. Just the two we needed. You have to come help us light the fireworks.” Tonks came and grabbed Clara. Clara looked back at Skye and mouthed  _ later,  _ before being dragged away by the destructive duo. 

Skye sat on her bed, thinking about what just happened. She could still feel Clara’s lips on hers, a feeling she never wanted to forget. 

With every good thought, however, came another less breezy thought. What did this mean for them? Would they have to tell their friends? What about her parents? The quidditch team?

One thing she knew for sure though, she was in love with Clara O’Connor, and it just so happened, she loved her back.


	23. The After Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4!
> 
> This are going to get a little more serious and sort of go along with the sequence of events in the game. I know the timing isn't perfect but here we go. 
> 
> Going to upload a chapter per day until this story is done. Thanks for reading so far!

PART 4, CHAPTER 1: The After Glow

“Clara O’Connor, amateur curse-breaker, average student, and now bonafide quidditch star. Fresh off her now second Quidditch Cup victory, will O’Connor choose a career in the very sport she threw her body on the line for? Or will she favour a life in curse breaking? Read on for an exclusive interview,” teased Skye, reading the news article out loud to Clara as they lounged in the Gryffindor common room. “What kind of exclusive content should I be expecting,

Miss O’Connor? Keeping things from me, are you?” 

Clara laughed, “For you, I’m an open book.” She looked over at Skye, wishing nothing more than to kiss her right there. Unfortunately there were too many people around them. In fact, they always seemed to be surrounded by people these days. 

The days following the Quidditch Cup went by like a blur. Clara was cleared to resume training and participate in practical lessons; she and Skye were mobbed wherever they went with first years trying to get autographs and others just wanting to hear the story told over and over again. Skye was no stranger to the mobs, but Clara, having experienced the negative side of it in the past, was having a much more difficult time with it. Truthfully, the only thing she could think about was Skye pulling her into an empty classroom and kissing her. But unfortunately, they hadn’t so much as talked about what has happened since the night in question. Clara was beginning to worry that Skye had lost interest or even worse, was pretending nothing happened. Before she could continue the thought train, however, a small mousey haired boy appeared at Skye’s side.

“Umm, hi, umm, hi Skye Parkin. I have a letter for you, from Professor McGonagall,” he stammered. 

“Oh thank you, umm, sorry what is your name?” Skye asked the boy.

“Peter!” he exclaimed.

“Well thank you, Peter, for delivering the message.” she smiled at him and the boy ran off beaming. 

Skye looked down at the letter, reading it silently. “Hmm it appears I have been summoned to meet with McGonagall right now. Catch you at dinner?” she asked, getting up to leave, placing a gentle hand on Clara’s shoulder. 

“Of course, good luck!” Clara called after her, watching her slip out the portrait door, passing Rowan on her way out.

“Hey Ro,” called Clara, “how was Muggle Studies?”

“It was brilliant!” Rowan exclaimed. “We’ve been analyzing the adaptations that Muggles make in the construction of old buildings. It’s actually quite remarkable how they’ve managed to make beautiful architecture without magic.”

Clara chuckled. “Sounds great, Rowan. But I’ll stick to Ancient Runes,” she beamed. 

Rowan sat down next to her. “So, how are you?” she asked.

“I’m okay, just, I guess confused about some stuff.” 

“About Skye? How did your conversation go the other night?”

Clara dropped her voice, “well we kissed.”

“Clara! That’s fantastic. Why didn’t you say?” Rowan asked excitedly.

“Well, because we got interrupted that night and we haven’t talked about it since. I’m not sure what’s going on in her head, but it feels like maybe she regrets it…” Clara admitted.

“You need to ask her, soon.” 

“I know, I just… maybe I don’t want to know the answer. Maybe it’s better to have had the moment then nothing at all.” 

Rowan grabbed her hand. “Just ask her. If she’s having second thoughts then it’s better to know than to live in limbo.”

Clara smiled at her friend. “You’re right, as always. Now, tell me more about the construction of the Roman colosseum?”

“Really?!”

“Yes. Go ahead.” Clara laughed, urging her on.

\---

“Good evening Miss Parkin,” Professor McGonagall said, looking up from her parchment. 

“Please take a seat.”

Skye sat down in front of her head of house. She was nervous; McGonagall looked very serious. 

“The reason I asked to see you tonight is because it’s time we had a follow up regarding your career counselling session last year. Have you put any more thought into what you would like to do after you are done at Hogwarts?”

“Well, I mean, I always wanted to play professional quidditch. I haven’t really considered that there should be an alternative,” Skye admitted.

“Taking a look at your classes, it seems that you are achieving Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures as well as Herbology. Additionally, you have done incredibly well in the dark creatures section of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Have you thought of Mazoology?”

Skye thought for a moment. “Actually, that sounds pretty interesting to me,” she smiled thinking about the time she and Clara helped Hagrid coax the Crup puppies out of their dens. “It actually sounds really cool. Maybe something to think about after I retire from quidditch, though.”

McGonagall smiled, “I thought as much but it’s always good to have options. That being said, I have a letter here that might interest you.” She pulled a parchment out of her desk drawer. “This is a letter from Ludo Bagman I’m sure you know exactly who that is.”

“The Ludo Bagman? Legendary beater Ludo Bagman?” Skye exclaimed.

“The one and only. He is offering you a tryout with the Wimbourne Wasps this upcoming offseason. He is currently in their talent identification department and he was quite impressed with the Quidditch Cup Final, especially, as he puts it, your adaptability.” 

Skye started at Professor McGonagall in disbelief. “Are you serious?” she asked. 

“Yes. It’s to take place in a month; he and their new captain will want to sit with you and discuss options following the tryout. It appears they have an opening on their developmental team that they think you would be perfect for.”

Skye couldn’t believe it. All her hard work was finally paying off.

“Now Miss Parkin, I strongly suggest you take some time to think about this. Based on your performance this past season, I am sure that this is the first offer of what will be many. So I would advise you not to rush into any commitments. You need to make sure that they are a good fit and that they put your development, and your futureas a priority.”

Skye was absolutely beaming at this point. “I will be sure to take my time, Professor.”

“I will offer you this one last piece of advice, one quidditch player to another; often times professional teams will throw everything at an athlete, but once they are no longer of use, they care very little about their well being. So my advice would be to discuss this at length with your parents. Once you leave Hogwarts, you leave the safety net behind. Your mistakes can be a lot more costly.”    
  
“Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate the advice and I will make sure I don’t rush this,” Skye stated. 

“Very well, I will respond to Ludo this evening. We will make a special request with Professor Dumbledore to grant you leave on the first weekend of May. I will let you know when I receive his response. You are free to head to dinner now, Miss Parkin, I am sure you must be hungry.” She gave her a small smile.    
  
“Thank you, Professor,” Skye began, “wait, Professor? Did you say from one quidditch player to another?” Skye asked, incredulously.    
  
“Yes, I like you once represented Gryffindor on the pitch and had aspirations of playing at the next level. Although I must admit, my bid for the cup ended in a much less satisfying fashion than yours.”   
  
“May I ask what happened?”   
  
“In my seventh year we were up against Slytherin, the winner of the match would be crowned champion. There was a bad foul after which I was tossed from my broom; I was left with a concussion, several broken ribs, and a lifelong desire to see Slytherin crushed on the Quidditch pitch,” Professor McGonagall chucked despite herself.    
  
“So you never played again?” Skye asked, nervously.    
  
“No, unfortunately the fall was too damaging,” she smiled sadly at her pupil.    
  
“I’m sorry, Professor.”    
  
“It was years ago, Miss Parkin. I found my true calling after that, and I truly have no regrets about my playing career. Now, off to dinner, I am sure that you and your teammates have a lot of studying to catch up on,” she gave Skye a knowing look.    
  
“Yes Professor, thank you.”    
  
Skye practically ran from Professor McGonagall’s office all the way up to the common room, hoping to find Clara immediately to tell her the good news. When she arrived, however, she found it mostly empty. Taking a seat on the abandoned couch by the fire, Skye took a moment to reflect on what had just happened. She was so close to her goal, so close to achieving what she had worked so hard for, so close to leaving Hogwarts…    
  
It hit her then, what that would mean. If teams wanted her to start right away that meant that she would be leaving Hogwarts behind and with it, everyone she had grown close to. She would be leaving her quidditch mates, her friends, and Clara. How could she even begin to think about leaving Clara now? Would she understand? They hadn’t even talked about what they meant to each other, or what they were at all. They hadn’t had a moment alone since the night of the Quidditch Cup.    
  
She needed to talk to her as soon as possible


	24. We Need to Talk

PART 4, CHAPTER 2: We Need to Talk   
  


Another day passed and Clara couldn’t find a moment alone with Skye. She was starting to lose hope until one day after leaving Ancient Runes, she spotted the girl in question a short distance on the 7th floor. Noticing the proximity to a certain room, she rapidly paced back and forth and started to think:

_ I need a place where Skye and I can talk. I need a place where Skye and I can talk. _

A door appeared.  _ Yes! _ She sprinted towards her grabbed her arm, eliciting a startled “Hey!” from Skye before shoving her through the door.

“Hi!” Clara said breathlessly, her back pressed against the door. “Sorry for the abruptness, but I needed to talk to you.”

Skye laughed, rubbing her arm. “No worries. What is this place by the way?” Skye asked, looking around the room that was somewhat of a replication of the Gryffindor common room. 

“The Room of Requirement. One of Hogwarts' many secrets. I should have thought of it earlier though, I feel like I haven’t seen you since…” she paused, “that night.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to find you but you’re always so surrounded. I really need to talk to you too.”

“Okay, you go first,” Clara smiled. 

“You sure?” Skye asked.

“I insist.”

“Okay. Well, you know how McGonagall asked me to her office?” she began, tentatively, “well, I was offered a tryout with the Wimbourne Wasps.”

“Skye! Are you serious?” Clara asked excitedly. 

Skye looked at her feet, “yeah, I mean it doesn’t mean anything yet but it could be something good.”

Clara took three strides across the room and wrapped her in her arms. “I’m so proud of you Skye, you’ve worked so bloody hard for this, you deserve it.”

Skye looked at Clara and smiled, “Thanks, I really needed to hear that.”

Clara took a step back, looking at Skye. “I was right you know.”

“What do you mean?” Skye asked her curiously.

“What I said to your Dad, before the game. You’re a star, there’s no question.” Clara beamed.

And then Skye kissed her, with a passion she hadn’t felt before. Skye’s hands were on her back, holding Clara against her body. Clara lost all control, losing herself in Skye. Her arms wrapped around Skye’s neck, pulling her into her deeper. Skye’s hands slowly moved down her back, resting just below her waist. 

Clara pulled back for a moment, taking Skye in before taking over. She pushed Skye back against the wall, taking her face in her hands and kissing her. Skye’s hands dropped even further, pulling Clara up to her as they sunk even further into each other. Clara dropped her hands to Skye’s waist, toying with the hem of her sweater, slipping her fingers under her shirt. At her touch, Skye softly moaned into her lips. 

Despite herself, Clara pulled back again and asked, “maybe we should stop, for now?”

“Mmhm, yes. Good idea,” Skye said, trying to get her breathing under control. “I just have a hard time letting you go, now that I finally have you,” she said. “Not that I have you, I mean, I just meant… I’m so bad at this.”

Clara smiled. “No, you’re not. You’re perfect.”

“Come sit with me and talk,” she grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch by the fire. 

Skye remembered the reason why Clara pulled her into the room in the first place. “Clara I’m so sorry, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Oh, well I think you answered most of my questions with that kiss,” she smiled, “but I just wanted to check in… we haven't really talked since the Cup Final. I thought maybe you regretted it…” she trailed off. 

Skye grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye, “absolutely not. I will never regret this.”

“So, what do you want, Skye?” Clara asked, tentatively.”

“I want to be with you, Clara. But I’m not ready to tell everyone.”

“That’s okay with me, Skye. I just want to be on the same page. Let’s keep it between us for now,” she smiled, happily, running her fingers through Skye’s hair. “So, when’s the tryout?”

“First weekend in May. I still haven’t told my parents, but I assume I’ll be staying in London that night. Can you help me train to get ready?

“Of course, I need to stay sharp too, so a win-win-win.”

“Win-win-win?”

“You get ready, I stay sharp, and I get to makeout with you after practice,” she grinned slyly before kissing Skye on the lips.

“Sounds like a plan to me, O'Connor,” Skye smiled against her lips. 

—-

The next morning, Clara awoke abruptly in a cold sweat. Once she oriented herself to her surroundings, she attempted to piece together her dream.  _ A nightmare really,  _ she thought. There was a wizard in white robes, which made sense, she had been dreaming about the wizard in white robes for weeks. The lake, which again made sense, the discovery of the merperson’s trident in the buried vault had her constantly thinking about the lake. But the last bit, she saw a body on the ground and someone laughing behind it. Someone in red robes. That was a new vision.   
  
She decided a walk would be good for her, it always helped to clear her mind.  _ Maybe it would be a safe time to run, too _ … she thought.    
  
“Clara,” came a whisper. “Are you okay?”    
  
“Yes, Rowan, I’m okay. Just a weird dream,” she answered. “I’m going to go for a walk.”    
  
“The same dream again?” she asked.    
  
“Basically, although I can’t quite piece it together,” Clara said. “I’ll tell you about it later, okay?”   
  
“Okay, be careful.”    
  
“I will.” 

Clara took her leave then, not realizing that Skye was awake the entire time.   
  
\---

Standing at the edge of the lake, Clara felt a presence behind her.

“Can’t sleep either?” Merula Snyde, Clara’s once nemesis turned ally, emerged from the shadows. 

“Another dream,” Clara stated plainly. 

“Your brother? Did he try to communicate with you again?”

“Not this time. The white robes, the lake.. but this time it looked like Rakepick was there.”

“What?”

“Maybe not though, I only saw a flash of red robes.” She decided to leave out the dead body on the ground. “You know, Merula, we’ve barely spoken, since well, the last time. Why are you out here?”   
  
“I have dreams too.”   


Clara looked at her, “Rakepick?”   
  
She nodded

“I understand.”

“Remember how you told me that your brother told you there was an assassin looking for you?” Merula asked.    


“Yes, of course. I also remember that they told me one of my friends will die,” Clara stated, solemnly.”

Merula looked at her feet, struggling it seemed with what she was about to say, “How do you manage to carry on?”    
  
Clara glanced her way, “because I know that if I don’t stop her, more people will get hurt. So I at least have to try,” she calmly expressed.    
  
Merula was silent for a moment. “She’ll come back, you know.”   
  
“Who, Rakepick?”   
  
“Yes. And when she does, I’m going to kill her,” Merula said, her voice dripping with venom.    


Before Clara could answer, a rustling in the trees caught their attention. A white owl emerged, carrying a package, and flew up towards the owlery.

“I need to find Talbott.” Clara said suddenly.

“What’s Winger got to do with that?” Merula asked. 

“I asked him to watch for white owls. I think that’s where the last quill came from.”

“In his animagus form, I suppose? Do you think the owl won’t notice him?”

“That’s the hope, at least.”

“I see. Well, let’s talk soon. We need to start preparing.” And with that Merula left. 

Clara watched her walk away.  _ Merula’s acting weird again,  _ she thought,  _ does she know something? Did something happen to her? _ _   
_ _   
_ Unable to come to any conclusions in the moment, Clara decided to take a walk to the reserve to see if she could find Talbott Winger. 

—-

At breakfast the next morning, while Skye was lost in thought about the conversation she overheard that morning, she almost missed the parliament of owls that landed in her breakfast. The small fleet crashed into her plate, bringing her awareness back to reality. She grabbed the scrolls of their legs, offering each owl a bite of her toast before they took their leave. Turning over the scrolls, she saw the seals and her heart jumped. She knew exactly what those were:  _ Puddlemere United. Holyhead Harpies. Appleby Arrows. Chudley Cannons. Pride of Portree. Ballycastle Bats… _

Recruitment letters. Offers for tryouts. Contract offer. Offers to pay for apartments... McGonagall was right. She needed to discuss this with her father immediately. 

She gathered all of her letters and ran from the Great Hall and ran headlong into Erika Rath on the way out. The parchments scattered to the floor. 

“Watch it, Parkin,” she said, helping Skye gather up the letters. She glanced at a few. “About time. Make a choice yet?”

Skye looked up, “no, I only just got them. I need to look at them all, review, talk to my parents, talk to…” she trailed off.

Rath finished her thought, “If you’re looking for O'Connor, she’s down in the creature reserve. I saw her talking to Barnaby about something or other when I was coming up from the pitch.”

“Well, thanks.” Skye said awkwardly. She turned to leave, “wait, Rath. Have you made a decision?”

“Going to be a Harpy. They want me at beater alongside the hot head Gwenog Jones. You should think about Holyhead. Extremely supportive team, empowered women, seems like something you could use. But anyway, good luck. And trust your instincts.”

Rath left, leaving Skye to reflect on the advice she just gave her.  _ She was right _ , Skye thought,  _ I need to take my time, review every team and make the right decision for me.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Finding her way back to her dormitory she pulled out some parchment and her quill set. She decided to write a letter to her parents, asking them to meet in Hogsmeade the next weekend. It would be easier to sit down and discuss it all. She was worried that her Dad would be upset that she wasn’t considering playing for Wigtown, as is the Parkin way, but she wanted to carve her own path and she hoped he would understand that.    
  
After she finished the letter, she made the trek up to the Owlery. She walked up the stairs, carefully to avoid owl droppings and what she could only assume was remains of small rodents. When she arrived, she sensed she wasn’t alone. Looking around, she saw the piercing eyes of an eagle, staring down at her.  _ That’s odd,  _ she thought,  _ eagles don’t normally do that, do they? _ _   
_ _   
_ “Skye?” Clara’s voice came from behind her. “What are you doing up here?”   
  
“Sending a letter to my parents,” she said. “Clara, look.” She pulled all the parchments from her robes. “Look at them all. McGonagall was right, it’s not only Wimbourne that wants me.” She beamed.    
  
“That’s amazing, Skye. So you’re writing to your parents to tell them?”   


“Yes, well no not exactly, I want to meet them this weekend to discuss. Actually, do you want to come grab a butterbeer with us after?” she asked.    
  
“Oh that sounds lovely... should I be nervous to see your father?” she laughed.    
  
“No,” she touched her arm gently, “you should be just fine.”    
  
Skye turned and tied the letter to the closest school owl. “Off you get, and go fast please.” The owl hooted in acknowledgement. “What are you doing up here?” she turned back to Clara to ask.    
  
“Oh, I come here to be alone sometimes; it’s a great place to think,” she answered, evasively.    


“Okay, I will leave you to it. See you later?” she asked.    
  
“Of course.” Clara smiled at Skye as she took her leave.    
  
_ I think Clara might be hiding something from me…  _   


\---   
  
Clara waited until Skye was out of earshot. “Hello, Talbott.”    
  
“Hello, Clara,” said the dark skinned teenager who was now sitting on the stairs above her. “Did you tell her anything about me?”   
  
“No, she has no idea you’re an animagus.”   
  
“Does she know you are?”   
  
“Also, no.”   
  
“Secrets have a way of hurting people in the end, Clara. Which is why I don’t get close with anyone.”   
  
Clara laughed. “You can’t get out of being my friend on a technicality, Talbott. You’re stuck with me now.”    
  
“So, it seems,” he allowed himself to smile. “Now. As for the reason you were tracking me down. I think I saw the white owl you were asking about, but by the time I got up here, it was gone.”   
  
Clara was disappointed, she was hoping for some more concrete evidence.    
  
“However, it did drop some letters.”    
  
“Why didn’t you begin with that!” Clara asked, exasperated. 

“Well, because I didn’t want to get your hopes up too much. I don’t understand the letters; they’re written in a language I can’t decipher.” He handed over the letters.   
  
“Hmm, it doesn’t look like it's written in Ancient Runes.” She examined them further. The symbols looked familiar, though she couldn’t quite place them. “Maybe I should take them to the library. There has to be some books on language.”    
  
“Good plan. Oh and Clara?”   
  
“Yes?”    
  
“Be careful. I can’t quite explain it, but I have a really bad feeling about this,” he said, seriously, before transforming back into his eagle form and taking off.    
_   
_ “He’s right. Something feels wrong…” Clara said out loud, before leaving the owlery herself. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my childhood best friend's birthday today, so this Chapter is for her! Search her up and check out her work (enaols), she's a hell of writer :)


	25. The Many Trials of Skye Parkin

PART 4, CHAPTER 3: The Many Trials of Skye Parkin

  
On Saturday, Skye made her way to Hogsmeade with her stack of parchments. Clara said she would meet her there around five o’clock, giving her two hours or so to discuss her professional quidditch aspirations. If Skye was being honest with herself, she noticed that Clara seemed really off, like something was weighing on her. She had been jumpy ever since the day of the dream. Skye hadn’t asked her about it yet, she wasn’t even sure how to bring it up, but there was something going on with Clara that she wasn’t telling her.    
  
When she arrived at the Three Broomsticks and took a table in the corner, to ensure privacy from nosy students and from the Wigtown fans that frequented the bar, she realized just how nervous she was. In fact, her hands were shaking so much she thought maybe it was time for her first firewhisky. What if her parents thought that this was a bad idea? What if her dad would be upset? What would they say about her education? What abou-   
  
“Skye!” bellowed a voice, “come here, lass!”   
  
Her father was standing at the edge of the table, arms spread, waiting for a hug. She got up and ran into his embrace.   
  
“Hi, Dad,” she breathed. She turned to look at her mother, “Hi, Mum.”    
  
“Hello my love,” her mother said as she smiled and hugged her. “Let me take a good look at you,” she pulled back and gave Skye the once over. “My, my, you’re growing into a fine young lady. I’m sure the lads have taken notice.”   
  
Skye blushed, awkwardly pulling herself out of her mother’s grip.    
  
“Aye, Skye’s got more important things to focus on then some wee lads who can’t tell a cat from a kneazle,” Ethan Parkin stepped in, saving his daughter from further embarrassment.    
  
“Thanks, Dad.” she grinned.    
  
“Now, Skye,” he said as they took their seats, “what is it that you wanted to discuss with us?”   
  
Skye pulled out the parchments and placed them on the table. “I need your help. I don’t know what I should do.”   
  
Her parents looked at the letters, then at each other, then back at Skye. Skye couldn’t take it anymore, if they could just say anything…

Then Ethan spoke, “Madam Rosmerta,” he called to the barmaid, “I think we need some celebration drinks over here. My daughter is going to be a professional quidditch player!” he cried out!

\---   
  
Clara looked at the time.  _ Shit,  _ she thought,  _ it’s almost five o’clock.  _ She had been cooped up in the library, trying to identify the symbols on the letter for the past three hours. Frustrated and remembering her obligations, she thought it was time to give up on the search. She packed up her belongings but when she took one final look around the section, she saw a gold book that she hadn’t noticed before titled  _ An Appraisal of International Magical Education.  _   
  
She grabbed it off the shelf and leafed through the pages. In a section called ‘International Competition and Magical Cooperation, Clara saw a passage that piqued her interest:

_Every five years, a competition known as the_ _Triwizard Tournament_ _was held between the three major European wizarding schools:_ _Beauxbatons, Durmstrang_ _, and Hogwarts._ _One champion was selected to represent each school to compete in an array of deadly challenges. The winning school received the_ _Triwizard Cup. The Tournament, however, was notorious for being extremely dangerous: many champions died while competing. The tournament was discontinued at some point in or after_ _1792_ _due to the high death_ _toll._

“Wow. No wonder they cancelled it,” Clara said out loud. She skimmed another section and read:   
  
_The_ _Wizarding Schools Potions Championship_ _was held in seven-year intervals between students of Hogwarts, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro, and Uagadou._ _The winning school received a golden cauldron._

“Penny would love that,” she laughed quietly. “Wait. Mahoutokoro, that’s in Japan.” She turned the pages some more, landing on the page describing Mahoutokoro School of Magic. She took a look at the pictures, common texts and she saw the same familiar symbols from the letter.  _ The letter is in Japanese.  _   
  
Clara was brimming with excitement.  _ But why would there be a letter written in Japanese in the owlery? _ She kept reading.    
  
_ When students start off at the school, they are given robes that grow as they grow and change colour as the witch or wizard gain experience with pink as the beginning colour. If the wearer receives top grades in all the school subjects, their robes would turn gold. Any student who betrayed the Japanese wizard's code or practised Dark Arts  _ _ would result in their uniform turning white, which was a huge disgrace, and the student in question would be immediately expelled. _ _   
_ _   
_ Clara stared blankly at the page.  _ White robes. The wizard in white robes must have gone to Mahoutokoro… it must be connected to the letter.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Clara checked the time again,  _ blimey, I’m going to be in so much trouble, _ she thought. She stuffed the book in her bag and made a mental note to find Talbott in the morning. She then rushed out of the library to try and make it to Hogsmeade on time.    
  
\---

“You’re late,” Skye said with a cold look.    
  
“I know,” Clara breathed, “I am so sorry, I just got caught up. Did I miss them?”   
  
“Yes, they only just left. I tried to keep them here a bit longer but they really had to go. Fortunately I didn’t tell them you were coming, so you dodged that jinx.”    
  
Clara was a bit relieved, but still, she sensed that Skye wasn’t done.    
  
“It was really important to me, why weren’t you here?” Skye continued, “I feel like you’re keeping something from me, something that you can’t trust me with. Otherwise why would you be this late?”   
  
“Skye I swear, I was in the library, I just lost track of time,” Clara pleaded.    
  
She looked at Clara and sighed, “It’s alright.” Skye returned to her drink.    
  
Clara sat down. “So, how did it go? Did your parents help you figure out what the next steps are?”   
  
“Yes, actually. Although my father didn’t enjoy the idea of me playing for another team, he was very proud of me, and he actually said it. He also helped me narrow down the teams that are a good fit, and the ones that are just after the name.”    
  
“That’s fantastic! So, the picks are in? Who have you picked so far?”   
  
“Well, Wimbourne, although my father advised me to be cautious with them; they are notorious for gambling their wages and colluding with referees. Well that’s his story anyway,” she laughed. “But then there’s Chudley, who are terrible, but I am going to use them as a first trial to help prepare myself for the tougher trials.”    
  
“Seems a bit harsh for Chudley,” Clara chuckled. 

“Need to be willing to do anything, though, right?” Skye winked before continuing, “then there’s Puddlemere which I think could be really exciting. They offered an apartment rental and wages for three years, guaranteed, which is incredible, but I don’t know if it’s the right fit. Then that just leaves Holyhead; an all female team, super supportive environment, but very young and inexperienced right now,” she finished.    
  
“It sounds like you’re just going to have to feel it out at the trials. No better way to get to know teammates than playing with them.” Clara smiled. “So, all of this interest, they are okay with you being a 6th year, knowing you have another year to go?” she asked.    
  
Skye flinched, how had she forgotten to tell Clara this detail?   
  
“Skye?” Clara asked, again.    
  
“Clara, if I make the team, any team, I’m leaving Hogwarts.”   
  
They stared at each other for a moment, letting the words wash over them.    
  
“Clara, I’m sorry, I thought I had said that before.” Skye began.    
  
“No, you don’t have to apologize. I’m just a bit shocked to hear it. But this is your career and if it’s the right fit, you have to take it,” Clara interjected, reaching for Skye’s hand. “It’s okay, really. No need to apologize to me.” She let go of her hand and grabbed her drink, finishing it one gulp. “Well, I think we should go back to the castle, before it's too dark.”

Clara got up. “Coming?”   
  
Skye looked up at her. “Sure. Let’s go.” 

\---   
  
The following week went by without any real issue. Clara had another dream about the wizard in white robes by the lake, further solidifying her conclusion that there was a connection to the Japanese school. She had tried to find a way to translate the letter, but up to this point she still could not figure it out. She was also actively trying to avoid Skye, though it was difficult given the proximity of their beds. She knew it wasn’t productive, but truthfully the wizard in white robes was beginning to occupy all of her focus.   
  
However, when Thursday evening rolled around and she knew she couldn't avoid Skye anymore, she at least needed to wish her luck on her trials. So she went to find her in the common room, hoping that it was empty, or at least empty enough that they could talk.    
  
Luckily the common room was completely empty, save an orange tabby that was curled up in the armchair by the window. She found Skye pouring over quidditch tactics by the fire. “You, know,” she began, “I heard that if you press the book up to your head, your body will just absorb the information, giving you plenty of time to talk to me.”    
  
Skye looked up and smiled. “It’s no use anyway, I already know it. Just nervous, that’s all.”    
  
Clara sat down. “I’ve been avoiding you,” she said.   
  
“I’ve noticed. Do you want to talk about it?”   
  
“Yes, no, I don’t know,” Clara said.    
  
Skye laughed, “that’s literally all of the options.” She tossed the book at her feet. “Listen, nothing is guaranteed, no plans have been made, I’m just going to a tryout. I may not even be ready to play, they might not take me. Nothing has been decided.”    
  
“They’ll take you, they’d be fools not to.” Clara smiled at Skye. “I’m sorry I was weird. I’m really happy for you, and I am absolutely supportive. I’ll be here when you get back, ready to talk about everything, I promise.”    
  
Skye reached over and grabbed her hand. Squeezing it she said, “that’s all the reassurance I need.”    
  
“Now, tell me in great detail about the Parkin’s Pincer.” Clara said, teasing her.    
  
“How about I just show you?” Skye winked, pulling her in for a kiss.    
  
\---   



	26. The Threat

PART 4, CHAPTER 4: The Threat 

  
  
Skye left Friday evening with her parents and headed to London. She would then take a portkey to Chudley where the first of her four trials would take place. Clara gave her one last hug before she left, reassuring her that no matter what happened, she would be here for her.    
  
“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, O’Connor,” Skye said, hugging her tight. “I mean that. I really like having you around.”    
  
“I promise,” Clara said, squeezing her back.    
  
Sitting by the fire that night, she thought it would be nice to have a quiet evening alone. She considered taking the opportunity to run free on the grounds, but like most of her plans at Hogwarts, things changed quicker than a phoenix bursting into flames.    
  
“Clara!” Rowan yelled as she stumbled through the portrait hole, “McGonagall just updated the prefects; Dumbledore called everyone to the Great Hall. Apparently he has a big announcement and it doesn’t sound good.”   
  
Clara froze, thinking about the assassin and ‘R’s promise to take a life.  _ Please, please let my friends be okay,  _ she thought. She ran after Rowan who was gathering first years and shepherding them to the Great Hall.    
  
“I swear it’s like herding cats, Clara, they won’t listen,’ she said in an exasperated tone.    
  
“OI! FIRST YEARS!” Clara yelled, “Listen to your Prefect! Dumbledore called us to the Great Hall and you will do well to follow those orders.”   
  
“That seemed to work,” Rowan laughed as the first years scurried ahead of them. “Maybe you should have been a prefect!”   
  
“No way, Rowan, I get in too much trouble. Besides, you’re far more deserving than any of us.” Clara smiled, nudging her best friend. “Now let’s go.”    


When they arrived in the Great Hall, all of the professors were seated at the head table and Dumbledore was standing behind his golden podium which was carved into the shape of an owl. As they settled in, the owl spread its wings, causing the entire hall to fall into silence.    
  
“Thank you for coming. I have some distressing news that I need to share with you all,” Dumbledore began, “it has been brought to my attention by the Ministry of Magic that during a routine transport, a high security prisoner has escaped. According to reports, he has been spotted near Hogsmeade.”    
  
A gasp came over the crowd of students, followed by frantic whispers.    
  
Dumbledore continued, “for this reason, we will be putting into place a mandatory curfew for all students.” The students groaned. “You are expected to be in your respective common rooms by eight o’clock every evening, all extracurriculars have been postponed, the Black Lake, creature reservoir and quidditch pitch are all now out of bounds and you will be escorted to all classes that take place outside of the castle walls by your professors.”   
  
More groaning ensued. Clara looked at Rowan who shared her worried glance.    
  
“I understand the frustration, but I am afraid that until the escapee has been detained, we must do all we can to ensure the safety of our students. Now, off to your common rooms. Prefects, please lead the way.”    
  
\---   
  
“He’s after me. I know it. It’s the assassin I was warned about,” Clara said to her fellow Gryffindors Charlie, Rowan and Ben Copper, who were seated with her by the fire. “Maybe it would be best if I left.”    
  
“Wait, Clara you wouldn’t actually leave, would you?” Ben asked, worriedly   
  
“The escapee has to be after me, which means that anyone associated with me could be a target. Perhaps it is better for my friends if I leave Hogwarts…” she looked around, “that way the threat leaves with me.”    
  
“Wouldn’t it be better if we stuck together?” Rowan said. “Don’t you think so, Charlie?” she asked.    
  
Charlie didn’t say anything, he just stared into the fire.    
  
“Charlie, are you okay?” Rowan asked.    
  
He looked up, “I am with you Clara, but it’s just, I’ve already watched one brother get traumatized by Rakepick and ‘R’, I don’t want any of my other brothers to go through the same or worse because they got dragged into this fight.”    
  
Ben got up abruptly, “ _ Langlock!” _ he yelled.    
  
Charlie keeled over, mumbling something incoherent due to the fact that his tongue was now stuck to the roof of his mouth.    
  
“Ben! What are you doing?” Clara exclaimed. ‘ _ Finite Incantatem. _ ” Clara ended the jinx and went to pick Charlie up.    
  
“What the bloody hell was that, Copper? I wasn’t trying to attack Clara, I just don’t want to see my brothers get hurt.”    
  
Ben glared at him, “there’s no way that Clara should leave. Not now, not ever.” He turned on his heel and left the common room.    
  
“Charlie, are you okay?” Clara asked.    
  
“I didn’t mean you should leave,” he began, “I’m just..”    
  
“I know. It’s okay Charlie.” She looked at the two of them, “I think maybe I need a walk too. I’ll be back before sunset, I promise,” she added, sensing a protest coming from Rowan.    
  
She left the common room, hoping for some fresh air. She knew she wasn’t supposed to but she thought a walk around the grounds would be helpful; fortunately, she had the perfect disguise. As she reached the path to the grounds, she looked around to see if she was alone. Confirming her solitude, she ran behind the nearest tree; when she emerged from the other side, she was bounding on four paws. She started running, as fast as she could, feeling the most free she had in months. Sprinting through the grass, she came upon the castle courtyard, where she heard voices arguing. They sounded familiar so she slowed to a trot to try and catch the conversation, using her enhanced canine hearing.    
  
“I don’t understand why she thinks leaving will keep us safe,” said the first person. Clara couldn’t see who he was, but she knew the voice well. “She thinks the assassin is after her specifically.”    
  
“What a stupid, noble reason, but it’s not like she’s the only one that the assassin is after,” came the second voice, a voice she also knew well.    
  
“Merula, we can’t let her leave.”    
  
“I know, Copper. We have to come up with a plan.”    
  
Clara turned the corner, revealing herself to the pair of them. Cocking her head, she walked towards them and curled up at their feet.    
  
Merula looked down at her, trying to conceal her amused grin. “Quit wagging your tail. This is odd behaviour, even from you, O’Connor.”    
  
Clara got up, “You caught me. Ben, are you okay? Since when do the two of you hang out?”    
  
“Well since I heard that you were planning on leaving,” quipped Merula.    
  
“Ben, you told her?” Clara asked.    
  
“I had to. The fugitive is more than likely the assassin your brother warned us about, and if that’s the case, we’re all in danger, not just you,” he began, “so I am going to protect you.”    
  
“Exactly,” said Merula. “And when the assassin comes, I am going to kill him.”    
  
“But I am his primary target. As long as I am here, you are all in danger.”    
  
“You can’t leave, O’Connor!” Merula suddenly yelled.    
  
Clara looked at her; Merula had the same expression on her face as she did by the lake. Seeming to regret her outburst already, though, she quickly said, “well, because you’re the perfect bait. As long as you’re here, the escapee will be drawn here.” She paused, seeing the look on Clara’s face. “What? You didn’t think I was worried about you, did you?”    
  
Clara sighed, “I suppose I did. But it’s good to know that you still haven’t lost your mind.”   
  
Ben interjected, “besides, Clara, “alone, you’re an easy target. At least here at Hogwarts, with all of our power combined, we may stand a chance.”    
  
Clara looked at both of them. Finally she conceded, “Fine, I’ll stay. But we’re going to need more allies. I don’t want to put anyone else in danger, but I need to at least warn some of my friends.”    
  
“Good idea, Clara. We can’t do this alone. I’m going to start preparing now,” Ben said and then left, seemingly on a mission.

Then Merula said, “it’s the right decision, O’Connor.”    
  
“Maybe you’re right,” she answered, “but Merula, just so you know, I worry about you too.”    
  
Merula scoffed, turning to leave. “Don’t waste your time on me. Let’s just get this done.” With that she left.   
  
Clara then transformed and took off through the grounds again. 

\---


	27. The Trials

PART 4, CHAPTER 5: The Trials

  
  
Skye stood on the training pitch located deep in the West Woods near Chudley, where she was having her open trial for the teams in England. It was her fathers idea to have one trial so that she could stay fresh, rather than waste her energy and train tired. She looked around at the orange banners blowing in the wind, the league cup banners raised high above the stands at the far end of the pitch. Chudley’s last championship was in 1892 and while their supporters remained loyal, most of the league agreed that their glory days were over.   
  
It was a good session, they brought in development players from each of the other teams to see how she stacked up with the physicality of athletes that were vying for professional contracts. The players were friendly, with the exception of a few chasers who she could sense didn’t take kindly to the idea of a 16 year old girl taking their spots. The individual meetings with the managers and the board members from each team also went well and by the end of it, she was considering making her pick.   
  
“Puddlemere offered a lot, Dad. I can’t imagine getting a better offer,” said Skye, “do you think I should accept?”   
  
“Not yet Skye, yes they offered a lot, but a lot of it is for show. Wimbourne actually presented the better offer in terms of your development, but personally I don’t think it’s a good fit. As I said, they have a proclivity for gambling and, I hate to say this because you know how supportive I am of women playing quidditch, but I’ve heard stories about the way women are treated in that organization.”   
  
“You might be a little biased, Dad.” she laughed.   
  
“Oh I am for sure, but I also know a con when I see it,” he agreed with a chuckle. 

That evening they opted to travel by portkey again, to save Skye from potential issues associated with side-along apparition, from Chudley to Holyhead where her second open trial would be for the Welsh, Irish and Scottish teams in the league.   
  
“Now, tomorrow is Holyhead, I think they could be a good fit because you’ll get to play right away, but they do lack experienced veterans. And Portee can offer you flash but they play a style that doesn’t quite fit. Ballycastle is interesting, ask them about how they plan to use you long term. Their manager isn’t going anywhere, since he owns the team, so you need to find out what his plan for you is,” said Ethan, urging Skye to take notes.   
  
“Okay, got it Dad.”   
  
Ethan took a serious look at his daughter before continuing, “Last thing, lass, I know you want to carve your own path, and I support you, but Wigtown is also a great place to play. You would be a fan favourite and you could carry on the Parkin legacy. I won’t be playing for much longer and your cousin hasn’t made it up off the development team yet. It’s our team, lass, and it could be yours if you wanted.”   
  
Skye looked up at her dad. She grew up on the Wigtown pitch, it truly was her home, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t grow up wanting to be a Wanderer. But the pressure and expectations of being a Parkin, on Parkin turf, already ruined many of her family members’ careers. Not that there wouldn’t be pressure elsewhere, no matter where she went she would be under scrutiny. Scrutiny for her play, for her demeanour, for her sexuality… although she knew of a few examples of women playing in the league, the way people talked about them made Skye nervous that she would have to completely hide that part of herself.

  
“Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate that. Wigtown has always been my dream, you know that, I just worry that it’ll put additional pressure on my career that I could avoid by going elsewhere.”   
  
“The pressure won’t go away, Skye, but I do understand your perspective. You are without a doubt better than any of the athletes we have in our development program, I could see you playing on the first team in three, if not two, years, easily.”   
  
Skye’s heart leapt, “do you really think so?”   
  
“Yes, and I’m not just saying that because you’re my daughter. But Skye, it would come on a condition,” stated Ethan.   
  
“What condition would that be?” Skye replied.   
  
“That you finish your 7th year at Hogwarts,” he stated. “Amari is graduating and I would imagine that means McGonagall will make you quidditch captain. I think you need a year as captain, making selections, managing timetables, implementing tactics and running practices. Those leadership skills are invaluable and I really think you would benefit from that time.” He sighed, “and your mother promised I would say this; you need to finish your education. We both know that quidditch can be taken from us at all times via injury and having a backup plan is really important.”   
  
Skye stared at her father. “You’ve given me a lot to think about, Dad. I will absolutely think about it. Wait, was that the official pitch from Wigtown?”   
  
“Yes, with a little fatherly advice sprinkled on top,” laughed Ethan.   
  
“Thanks, Dad,” Skye smiled, “I think I need to get some sleep now. Big day tomorrow.”   
  
“Alright, lass, get some rest.”   
  
\--- 

The next day, Skye was getting changed in Holyhead’s changing room when none other than Gwenog Jones came up to her. She was stunned; here was one of her actual quidditch heroes, standing in front of her.   
  
“Parkin, I hear this whole day is for you,” she started, “now tell me, why should I take time out of my day to train with you when I’m an injury away from losing my contract extension.”   
  
Skye stammered, “well, isn’t any session on the pitch a chance to get better? As professionals, isn’t that what we’re always doing, trying to improve our skills?” 

“Hmpf. Not bad. Well, you better not waste my time.” She turned, “oh and Parkin, you’re not a professional yet. Mind your role.”   
  
Skye gulped. Today was going to be a much different experience than yesterday. 

\---

“Watch yourself, Parkin. You’re playing with the pros now,” hurled Gwenog, as she shot a bludger her way. “Daddy’s name can’t help you here.”   
  
She sped off, leaving Skye in her dust. _Now this, this is more like it. This is how REAL quidditch players play._ Skye flew quickly back into the thick of the session, rejoining her chasers who were attempting to notch the first goal of the friendly. Her opponent tossed a lazy pass which Skye quickly snatched out of the air. She raced towards the goal, careful to dodge the onslaught of defenders before faking a shot and deceptively tossed the quaffle over her shoulder to her teammate who quickly took advantage of the opening.   
  
Gwenog yelled, “nice reverse pass, Parkin, but a 3rd year can pull that off. Let me see what else you can do.”   
  
_Fine, you didn’t like that, wait til you see what I do next,_ Skye thought to herself. On the next possession Skye took off, making another lunge and grabbing the quaffle out of the air. She flew right at the closest defensive player, tossing the quaffle back to her teammate as she performed a block and created an opening again. Flying behind her teammate, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Gwenog was taking aim at her. She performed a timely sloth-grip roll, hanging upside down on from her broom and flashed a smile at Gwenog. She righted herself and caught up with her teammate who tossed her the quaffle leaving Skye with only the keeper to beat.   
  
Knowing this was her chance to really impress, she threw the quaffle into the air, and then quickly jumped off, grabbing the end of her broom, and swung it in order to hit the Quaffle in mid-air through the left goalpost.   
  
“Yes!” she yelled, gathering herself back on her broom before she hit the ground. A whistle blew in the distance, signalling the end of the scrimmage.   
  
“Wow, that was incredible,” the opposing keeper said, “I can’t believe you pulled off a Finbourgh Flick. I have to say, I was not expecting that.” He shook her hand. Others came over to pat her back and provide some more encouraging words.   
  
Finally, Gwenog sauntered over. “Well, you certainly didn’t waste my time. Impressive move. But, in a real game you would have gotten smashed in the time it took you to swing. You have potential though, would be a shame to lose out on talent like you.”   
  
“Thank you, that means a lot,” she replied.   
  
“Oh last thing, Parkin. Management is going to give you a spiel about how this is the best fit for you for all these reasons but the one they won’t talk about is, well, what I think you’re probably most worried about. We’re a tough group of women, but we’re also accepting of anything. When you become a Harpy, you are one of us, and we don’t give a shit about what others think of us,” Gwenog said to her. “You really should consider that when you go into your meetings.”   
  
Skye watched her leave, ruminating on the words she just said. They were similar to what Rath had said regarding her reasons for picking Holyhead. Though they lacked the years of experience that other teams had, Holyhead was showing her just how much it really had to offer. They would pay for her meals and her apartment, but the first year would be strictly focused on her development and therefore she wouldn’t be getting a salary. It would give her time to train, learn the professional game, and become acquainted with the off pitch requirements that come with being a professional athlete.   
  
She went through hours of meetings that day with players, managers, board of trustees; one team even brought their oldest supporter who grabbed Skye’s face, squeezed her cheeks and promptly said “normally I don’t like women playing sports but I think you might be as a good as the some of our weaker lads.” The team was mortified but understood when Skye officially told them she wouldn’t be signing with them.   
  
She left Wales that evening and headed back to Scotland to spend the night with her parents. She and her father did a couple easy drills before dinner and then the three of them spent the evening discussing all of the options.   
  
“And what about your education, Skye, what did the teams say about it?” her mother asked.   
  
“Well, most of them, except Wigtown of course,” she winked at her father, “told me that they couldn’t guarantee a spot being available next year. A couple offered private tutors but admitted that they might not have the budget for that, it would likely have to come out of pocket. Truthfully, the only teams that were keen on my education were Holyhead, Puddlemere and Chudley.”   
  
“So, then, it’s really just down to Puddlemere and Holyhead, right?” asked her father.   
  
“I suppose so. I mean, and Wigtown, but there are some things we need to discuss.” She gulped.

“What is it, Skye?” asked Mrs. Parkin.   
  
“Yes, lass, what’s troubling you?” added Mr. Parkin. 

She looked at her parents. _Now is the time, just tell them. The longer you put it off, the worse it’ll get._ She took another deep breath.   
  
“Well, you see, for the last couple months I’ve been feeling really stressed about something.”   
  
“Well you had the Cup, and exams, I’m sure it has been a really tough time but you’ve prevailed,” her father said.   
  
“That’s not quite what I am talking about.”   
  
Her mother looked at her and Skye was careful not to make eye contact or she would lose her nerve.   
  
“I don’t know how to tell you this, so I guess I just will... “ she began. “You have made some comments recently about me dating and I just wanted to make it clear that I am not so sure that I want to date boys,” she said lamely.   
  
Her parents looked at her. “Well of course Skye, you have more important things to think about.” her father said. “But some day, when you are established a bit more, you’ll find time for dating, and you’ll find the right person for you.”   
  
“I’m sorry I always make comments about boys, Skye, I just like to tease you a wee bit,” her mother said, “but I’ll tone it down.”   
  
They didn’t quite get the point. She began again, “Listen, I’m not sure if you understood me, but-”   
  
“Skye.” her father put his hand on her arm and stopped her, “we understand what you’re saying.”   
  
“You do?” she asked.   
  
“Yes,” her mother replied. “There were times when we thought maybe, but we decided not to bring it up until you were ready.”   
  
“The truth is though that a lot of people won’t understand this,” Ethan continued, “so it might be best, for the time being to keep it to yourself.”   
  
Skye looked up at her parents, a little hurt but thankful that they hadn’t kicked her out like some of the stories she had heard.   
  
Her mother sensed that and added, “We don’t want you to live in secret forever, Skye, but if playing professional quidditch is your dream then this is something that could take that away from you. If the wrong person knew, they would derail your career before it even begins.”   
  
“We love you, Skye,” her father continued, “we don’t want to see you hurt, especially after how hard you have worked.”   
  
She hugged her parents, trying not to cry. She was thankful for the response, it was about as good as she could have hoped for. She didn’t want to live in secret, but if it meant finally achieving her dream, it would be a small sacrifice.   
  
“So,” her mother began with a smile, “since you opened the conversation, is there anyone you are interested in?”   
  
“Maybe,” Skye grinned.   
  
“Well, whoever it is, I am sure they aren’t good enough for you, and I bet they can’t keep up with your training level,” her mother said, causing both of her parents to laugh.   
  
“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” said Skye, “they can hold their own.”   
  
Happy to have that weight off her shoulders, she called it a night, kissed her parents good night and headed to her bed. Looking around her room at all of her quidditch posters, thinking about how maybe one day she would be the poster on a young girl’s wall, her eyes landed on Gwenog. She was incredible today, and her words really meant a lot. Would Holyhead be a safe place for her? Or was she just saying that on the advice of management? She honestly wished that Rath was there to talk to, which was an incredibly weird thought for her to be having.   
  
She got herself ready for bed and thought about how she and Clara were going to need to talk about this. She wished that she was there, but smiled thinking about how she would see her again tomorrow.   
  
Little did Skye know that everything was about to change.   
  


\---


	28. The Attack

PART 4, CHAPTER 6: The Attack

  
Saturday morning, after a fitful sleep, Clara set forth to track down Penny. After Charlie’s concern about his brothers being involved in another potentially dangerous situation, Clara assumed that Penny would be feeling the same way regarding her sister, Beatrice. After what had happened the previous year, their relationship was strained, but Clara knew that Penny would be worried sick about her little sister knowing a fugitive was on the loose.    
  
She didn’t see Penny at breakfast and she wasn’t in the library, so that left only one spot in the castle.    
  
“Hi,” said Clara, leaning against the door to the potions classroom. “I knew I’d find you here.” Clara walked over and joined her friend who was seated behind her cauldron. “How are you feeling, Penny?”   
  
Penny sighed, “I’m worried. I can’t help but feel like something bad is about to happen.”    
  
“I know the feeling, I haven’t slept properly in weeks,” Clara confessed.    
  
“Have you talked to Skye about it?” Penny winked.    
  
Clara jokingly swatted her friend’s shoulder. “in fact, I have not. She left last night and besides, I didn’t want to worry her with this before she left, especially with her professional trials this weekend.”   
  
“I get that, but you did talk, right? Rowan said you were anxious about having the conversation about what you are to each other?”   
  
“I was, but we talked, and we’re on the same page. We’re keeping it quiet.”    
  
“I’m glad you talked, but are you okay with it being secret?” asked Penny, seriously.   
  
“For now? Yes. I think that’s best,” Clara confirmed, “besides, I don’t need another reason for people to stare at me.”   
  
Penny gave her friend a kind smile, “you know we support you, right?”   
  
Clara gave her a look, “I know you do, I’m just not sure everyone will.”    
  
“About this? Or is there something else going on?” Penny asked, concerned.    
  
“Well, to be honest Penny, I’ve been thinking of leaving Hogwarts.”   
  
“Why on earth would you ever consider doing that?” Penny demanded.    
  
Clara explained the warning from her brother about the assassin, her dream about the wizard in white robes and the letter she found in the owlery. She also told her about Ben’s outburst and his and Merula’s sudden partnership.   
  
“Clara, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think Merula is right. First of all, you don’t know for sure if he’s after you,” Penny said, seriously. “It could just be a coincidence.”   
  
“Penny, you know my dreams aren’t just dreams. I’m a legilimens remember? The type of dreams I keep having are so similar to the ones I had when Jacob was trying to communicate with me,” Clara said, solemnly.    
  
“So that brings me to my second point, if the assassin is after you, wouldn’t it be better to stick together rather than do it alone? You’re stronger with us beside you.”    
  
“I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me. And what about Beatrice, aren’t you worried about her?”   
  
“Of course I am worried, but Beatrice got hurt last time because of the vaults, not you. And besides, you saved her. So, I really don’t think leaving is the right option. In fact, I will do everything in my power to stop you.” Penny smiled. “Now, since you’re here, help me with this potion.”   
  
“Okay, Penny. Tell me what I need to do.”   
  
\---   


Knowing that the only way to truly stop ‘R’ was to open and subsequently close the last Cursed Vault, Clara headed to the library to continue researching. She was convinced that there was a connection between the trident they found in the last vault and her dreams about the lake, so she started to research creatures that are found in the lake. Fish and turtles were easy enough, but Merpeople, grindylows, the giant squid, those would be tougher to deal with.    
  
The more she researched, the more she felt that the only way to really get a sense of what she was up against would be to actually go visit the lake. The only issue was that, however, was that a trip to the lake was currently forbidden. As she contemplated another night time adventure, Tallbott walked in.    
  
“I found a book that might help you,” he said without stopping for a greeting and placing a book on her table. “It’s a book about the United Kingdom’s relationship with Asian magical cultures throughout history. It might not be perfect, but I think we can get the gist of the letter by comparing the symbols and translations of correspondences in this book to the writing in the letter.”   
  
“Oh this is brilliant, Talbott,” Clara said, leafing through the pages. “Do you have time to work on it with me?”

“Of course.”   
  
They worked for the next couple hours, relying on the translations in the book to come up with a vague idea of what the letter was trying to say. 

“Okay, so, based on what we could piece together, the letter says that there are white quills hidden at the Black Lake. Which essentially means I have to go find them and transfigure them.”    


“Is it wise to sneak out at this time?” Talbott questioned.    
  
“Admittedly, no. But, if there are quills hidden at the Black Lake, they need to be found. Not only could it help us with the Vaults, but it’s highly likely that there’s a message related to the assassin as well.”

“Be that as it may, Clara, you need to go undetected.”   
  
“I’ll go in my animagus form,” she said.    
  
“Do you want me to come?” he asked her, seriously.    
  
“No, I think I should go solo. Too much activity will draw attention to the lake and McGonagall knows our animagus forms. If we travel together it will look suspicious.”    
  
“Okay, if you’re sure. But be careful.” 

\---

In the early evening, Clara left the common room under a claim that she needed to grab a book from the library. Instead of heading there, however, she took a sharp turn towards the entrance hall. Satisfied that she was alone, she quickly transformed into her canine form and slipped out the front door. She walked down the path to the lake, making sure she didn’t make too much noise, thereby drawing attention to her. When she arrived at the lake, she scoped out some potential places where the quills could be. 

Clara walked to the water’s edge and transformed back into human form. Traveling as a dog was so much faster, and a great disguise for moving the world unnoticed, but it did have one disadvantage: no thumbs. She pulled out her wand, illuminating the water in front of her. The sun wasn’t quite down yet, but the cover of the trees made it difficult to investigate the water’s edge. She searched for clues, for any sign or symbol that looked out of the ordinary. Finally, she came upon an odd assembly of driftwood logs. Looking inside the largest of the driftwood logs, she saw a glint of white.    
  
“Yes!” she whispered to herself.    
  
Pulling the quill out, she turned her wand on it. “ _ Reparifarge, _ ” she said quietly, and the quill transformed into a letter. She read the contents, which revealed some shocking information.    
  
_ We’ve received word that the Ministry has authorized the use of Dementors to assist in your capture. They will be deployed imminently to subdue and send you to Azkaban. Don’t get yourself caught. Remain near Hogwarts and await further instruction.  _ _   
_   
Clara’s suspicions were correct; the letter was indeed for the escaped fugitive who was sticking around Hogwarts. She wondered if Dumbledore knew the dementors were arriving, given his aversion to them being on the grounds. She looked up at the moon, realizing just how late it really was, and decided it was time to return to the castle. Rising up from the shore, she tucked her wand in her robes, ready to transform, when she heard the crack of a branch, coming from the forest edge.    
  
She whipped around at the sound and her heart froze. The source of which emerged slowly from the trees. Clara stood, petrified, as the wizard in white robes lifted his wand and aimed at her. She barely had enough time to react, throwing up a shield charm and defecting his first attack. She wasn’t so lucky the next time, as he hit her with the most powerful Knockback Jinx she’d ever felt, sending her flying to the ground.    
  
_ This is it, I’m going to die,  _ she thought, as the wizard advanced towards her. He aimed another curse at her, which she managed to dodge by rolling, but in her scramble, she lost her wand. She was sure that this was it. She braced herself for the impact, she thought of her friends, her brother, her parents, Skye…    
  
But then nothing came. She blinked a few times, her eyes readjusting to the limited light left, then she looked around and she saw that she was alone. The wizard was gone, it seemed, without a trace.    
  
Clara got up slowly and winced as she checked for injuries; she was positive that she broke a couple ribs from the jinx and there was a huge gash on her right shoulder where she landed after impact. Once upright, she steadied her breathing, gathering her thoughts, and picked up her wand. She needed to go find Dumbledore right away, no matter the punishment she would receive, he needed to know about this immediately. 

  
\---   



	29. Mad-Eye's Information

PART 4, CHAPTER 7: Mad-Eye’s Information

  
  
Somehow, call it dumb luck, Clara managed to sneak back into the castle that night. The only roadblock being the Fat Lady who had evidently dipped into her cups again. After pleading with her for a few minutes, she finally conceded and let Clara in the common room. When she arrived, she found a very concerned Rowan Khanna, alone in the common room and sitting on the couch waiting for her. Before Rowan could say anything however, Clara collapsed.    
  
“Clara!” she yelled, and ran to her friend who was trying to catch her breath. “What happened?”

“He found me. The wizard in the white robes. I think he must be the assassin. That’s why I’ve been dreaming about it for months, my brother was probably trying to communicate with me to tell me to avoid the Black Lake.”    
  
“You went to the Black Lake, alone?” she demanded. “When will you learn… you could have died, Clara, and for what?”   
  
Clara took a shallow breath and tried to get up but Rowan kept her down on the ground, examining her injuries.    
  
“These are serious, Clara. You need to see Madam Pomfrey.”    
  
“I can’t,” she said in a barely audible whisper, “people can’t know about what happened. It will cause a panic. I need to see Dumbledore,” she finished, taking another shallow breath.    
  
“Well we at least need to find Chiara. I can clean up the wound but I can’t fix the other injuries. I’ll send her a message right now.” Rowan ran up the stairs to the dormitory to send a letter via owl.    
  
She was back a few moments later. “Well, I’ll be dealing with that tomorrow. He did not like being woken up.” Presumably she was talking about her owl, but Clara could barely focus on her.    
  
“Here, let me get you up.” Rowan stooped down and pulled her up, helping her to the couch where she could lay down by the fire.    
  
Rowan looked over at her and sighed. “So, tell me what happened.”    
  
Clara told her everything, and when she got to the end Rowan asked, “but where did he go?”   
  
“I have no idea. I don’t understand it either.”   
  
Clara closed her eyes, her arm stinging, ribs aching. She wasn’t sure if she could make it up the stairs to bed.    
  
As if reading her mind, Rowan told her, “stay here tonight. I’ll take you early in the morning to see Chiara and then you can go to Dumbledore.”    
  
Clara smiled and let herself drift to sleep. 

\---   
  
In the morning, Rowan took Clara to the artefact room where they were to meet Chiara. She gave them some space and waited outside of the door.   
  
“I can’t thank you enough for coming to help me, Chiara. I feel like I’ve been run over by an Erumpent,” Clara winced.    
  
“You helped me once when I needed it most. It’s time I returned the favour,” Chiara said. “Can you tell me what happened, just so I know what I’m dealing with?”   
  
Clara told her about the attack. If Chiara was shocked, she did a great job of hiding it.    
  
“Okay, it sounds like the injury on your arm was from the landing, but the ribs concern me. I can’t tell for sure if it was from the fall or the jinx itself.”   
  
Clara grimaced, “I think it was from the jinx, I felt the full impact before I fell.”    
  
Chiara nodded and then muttered an incantation. Clara felt a warming sensation spread from her neck, to her midsection and then down her legs.    
  
“That should do it. But you need to take these,” she placed two vials in Clara’s hands, one green and one blue, “now, and then these,” she placed a yellow and a purple vial, “before bed tonight.”   
  
“Got it.” Clara winced again, “Thank you for this. I don’t know how to repay you.”   
  
“You have nothing to repay, Clara. But promise me this,” she began, giving a look. “Promise me you’ll tell Skye what happened.”   
  
Clara looked up at her, “I can’t put her in danger, Chiara.”   
  
“She’s already in danger, keeping her in the dark won’t make that go away. Just think about it from her side too, okay?” she said. “Now go rest. I’ll get Rowan to fetch you some food. Best that you stay out of the Great Hall looking like this right now.”   
  
Clara smiled, thanking her once again, and left.    
  
\---   
  
When Clara awoke a few hours later, she found a note on her bed.   
  
_ Clara,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Dumbledore sent a message that he would like to see you as soon as you wake up. He said it is urgent. He also said he likes cockroach clusters. Not sure what that means but it seemed relevant.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Rowan _ _   
_ _   
_ Gathering her energy, she gingerly pulled her robes back on and headed out the door. Taking her time on the stairs fully appreciating just how sore she was. She was lucky to be alive, but she had to admit she was still in a lot of pain. She slowly made it to the landing and then walked her way through the common room and out the portrait hole.    
  
It was a slow walk to Dumbledore’s office but finally she made it to the gargoyle in the headmaster’s tower and said, “cockroach clusters,” causing the gargoyle to spring to life and let her pass. Arriving on the landing, she knocked three times, and then entered.    
  
“Ah, hello Miss O’Connor. I’m glad to see you are rested, although your injuries appear to be extensive.”    
  
“Professor, I need to apologize for breaking the rules, I can explain everything to you so you understand why but I do accept any punishment that you see fit.”    
  
Dumbledore peered over his horn-rimmed spectacles, gazing into her eyes. Clara wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not but she ensured she didn’t break eye contact.    
  
“Lemon sherbert?” he said suddenly, offering her a tin of treats.   
  
“Umm,” Clara started, taken aback, “sure, thank you.” She grabbed one.    
  
“Now, please tell me everything that happened.”    
  
Clara launched into her story, beginning with the white owl, her research with Talbott, the message hidden in the white quills, her dreams and culminated with a recollection of the attack.    
  
“But the dementors, they’ll catch him, won’t they?” Clara finished.    
  
“It is the hope of the Ministry that they will. Now Clara, I must impress upon you the seriousness of your actions and I implore you to not go looking for this wizard. Please leave his capture, the search for the vaults, and bringing Professor Rakepick to justice to the authorities.”    
  
Clara looked at her feet. “Yes, Professor.”    
  
“Now, you will be receiving detention. Due to your injuries I believe you would be best served by washing dishes again in the Kitchens,” he said.    
  
Clara got up to leave. “Professor?”   
  
“Yes, Miss O’Connor?”   
  
“What do you think drives certain witches and wizards to go bad? Do you think they are born that way? Or do they learn how to be that way?”   
  
“That,” Professor Dumblefore said, “is a many faceted question, the short answer would be that it’s likely a combination of nature and nurture. The long answer, which I would love to discuss with you at a later time, would be much more complex. A conversation for another day, however, as I must go share an update on this situation with the school.”   
  
Clara knew she was being dismissed, but not unkindly. “Thank you Professor,” she said, and with that, she left.    
  
\---   
  
Dumbledore had told her that her detention would begin again at the start of the week and would go for the remainder of the school year. She wasn’t looking forward to it, but she accepted the punishment.    
  
She left from Dumbedore’s office and went straight to Great Hall hoping some of her friends were there. She really wished Skye was back, but looking at the state of herself, she was glad that she wouldn’t be back until the next day. While at lunch, Dumbledore updated the school on the situation, and notified the students that along with the presence of dementors on the ground, they would be cooperating with the Ministry by allowing Aurors to patrol the corridors. He was careful not to mention which student had been attacked; though, she noticed, his eyes lingered on the Gryffindor table for much longer than the other houses, prompting Penny, who evidently noticed it too, to rush over immediately after the meal was finished.

“It was you, wasn’t it,” she said seriously, “Clara…”    
  
“Please, Penny, I paid for it already. It was stupid, but I found the quill and now I know the fugitive was working on someone’s orders, likely ‘R’s.”    
  
“And that’s good news?” Penny asked, astounded.    
  
“Well, in a way yes, because now we know there aren’t multiple threats to Hogwarts and it’s students, just the one. And now Dumbledore knows which is good for all of us.” She looked at her friend and sighed, “I already got lectured by Rowan and I have detention from now until the rest of the year, I think I’ve paid enough of a price.”    
  
She kept walking out of the hall, looking to find some peace and quiet. Still, she wondered about the wizard in white robes and whether or not he was still lurking on the grounds. She also wondered why he didn’t kill her. Was he stopped? Scared off? Fortunately she didn’t have to wait too long to find an answer.   
  
“O’Connor!” came a gruff voice. She turned around to see Mad-Eye Moody limping towards her. “We need to talk, let’s go.” He grabbed her arm and they walked to the artefact room. “In,” he said, “I’ve been assigned to ask you some questions.”   
  
“Okay,” Clara answered, “what’s going on?”   
  
“Right now all you need to know is that I’m the Auror here to ask you a few questions about your brother,” stated Mad-Eye. “Have you seen or heard from your brother since your ‘encounter’ with the fugitive?”   
  
“I haven’t seen my brother since he left to track Rakepick’s niffler, Sickleworth; he was hoping it would lead him to her,” Clara confessed sadly.    
  
“You haven’t? But he was at the lakeshore when you were attacked. He was the one that stopped the fugitive from killing you.”   
  
“Wait, are you serious? So that’s why the escapee stopped attacking and suddenly disappeared? My brother drove him off?” she asked.    
  
“Of course he did. Did you seriously think a Dark wizard would just willingly stop attacking you and let you live?” Mad-Eye asked, giving Clara a look.    
  
“I did find it very odd,” she admitted.

“It appears Jacob is more concerned with protecting you right now, rather than his pursuit of Rakepick.”   
  
Clara was hopeful that that meant Jacob would be coming back to Hogwarts.    
  
“So you don’t know where he is?” Mad-Eye asked.    
  
“No, I’m sorry. I really haven’t seen him let alone talk to him.”    
  
“Alright, I believe you, O’Connor. If you do hear from him, however, you must contact me. It’s imperative that you do,” he said sternly. “And remember, no more walks alone, you must protect yourself and align yourself with some allies. Constant vigilance, O’Connor, that’s how we stay alive.”    
  
Mad-Eye left abruptly, leaving Clara to think about what Mad-Eye said. Her brother was protecting her, but he still wouldn’t reveal himself to her. There must be a reason, but she was tired of being left in the dark. Six years of mystery, half truths and putting herself and her friends in danger - she deserved more than that. She needed to track her brother down and the only place to start would be in his secret room. 

She decided to head there right away, but as she walked through the corridor the only thing that could distract her in that moment came running towards her.   
  
“Clara!” yelled Skye, grabbing her and engulfing her in a hug that caused Clara to visibly and audibly wince.   
  
Skye noticed, and pulled back to take a good look at Clara. “What the bloody hell did you do to yourself this time?” she asked, half laughing. But when Clara didn’t respond, Skye’s face completely changed. “What did you do, Clara? What happened to you?” she asked seriously.    
  
Chiara’s words echoed in her head. She couldn’t keep this from Skye, the whole school knew someone was attacked and based on her injuries, it wouldn’t take a genius to uncover the truth. “I think we should go somewhere and talk,” Clara said solemnly, “I promise I’ll tell you everything.”   
  
\---


	30. Promises

PART 4, CHAPTER 8: Promises   
  


Skye followed Clara to the Room of Requirement. She did a mental tally of how many serious injuries Clara had suffered this year alone and when the count reached double digits, she started to get anxious. Clara always laughed her injuries off, but this time was different, Clara actually looked scared.    
  
They entered the room and Clara gingerly sat herself down in front of the fire. She looked at Skye and tried and failed to give her a reassuring smile. “Talk,” Skye said, maybe a little too forcibly.    
  
Clara nodded and then launched into the events of her weekend. She explained Dumbledore’s warning, her dreams, the warning her brother gave her, and the letter she found. She told her about how Talbott found the book to translate it and she showed her the message in the letter. She then told her about going down to the lakeshore finding the quill and what that message said. When she told her about the attack, Skye reached over and grabbed her hand, urging her on.    
  
“I thought I was going to die, Skye,” she admitted, “I just closed my eyes, thought about my family, my friends, how much I love them and how much I love you. I just kept those thoughts in my head and prepared for it, but it never came. He just disappeared. I mean I know why now but at the time I…” Clara looked up at Skye’s face. Her eyes were wide open in shock. In that moment Clara finally realized what she said.   
  
“How much you what?” Skye asked, dumbfounded.   
  
Clara looked at her with a calculated look. Finally she said, “how much I love you, Skye. I’m in love with you. I don’t want to hide that from you anymore.” She squeezed Skye’s hand again. “Maybe it’s not the way I wanted to say it, but I mean it.”   
  
Skye got up, cupped her face in her hands and kissed her. Leaning her forehead against Clara’s she replied, “I love you too, even though you scare me sometimes.”   
  
“I get that a lot,” Clara answered, trying to smile.   
  
Skye returned to the couch, “I mean it. Sometimes I feel like I know you, really know you, but other times I feel like you live this alternate life, that I don’t get to be a part of,” she admitted.    
  
“I just don’t want to put you in any more danger, even being close to me reduces your life expectancy,” Clara said, half joking. “I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you so I guess I keep you in the dark.”   
  
Skye let that wash over her. “Maybe I don’t want to be kept in the dark, Clara, maybe I want the trouble. I think you’re worth the trouble, really,” Skye said seriously. “But promise me you won’t go do anything like that again?”   
  
Clara smiled. “I promise.”   
  
She then rested her head on Skye’s shoulder which made Skye lose her train of thought. They sat there for a bit, watching the flames dance in front of them. She watched the bark peel off a log due to the heat and finally her mind caught up with her.    
  
“Wait, Clara, how did you get down to the lake? You said Dumbledore banned everyone from the grounds.”   
  
Clara stiffened. “Oh right, that.”   
  
Skye looked at her, urging her to speak.    
  
“Now you can’t tell anyone, because it’s not strictly legal,” Clara began, “do you promise me you won’t tell?”   
  
“Clara..”   
  
“Skye, I could go to Azkaban if anyone finds out so you need to promise me you won’t tell,” she said seriously.   
  
“Okay, okay, I promise,” she conceded.    
  
“Alright. Take this,” Clara reached into her robes and pulled out what looked like a muggle tennis ball.   
  
“Uhh, Clara, why are you giving me this?” Skye asked, confused.    
  
“Because I might want to play,” Clara said and walked behind the couch.   
  
“What on earth…” Skye began as a dog jumped up on the couch. “Clara! Are you an animagus?” she asked incredulously.    
  
The dog barked and began wagging her tail. It pressed it’s head into her hand and began pawing at her.   
  
“This has to be the cutest crime you’ve ever committed, love.”    
  
The dog barked in agreement. A second later Clara was seated on the couch with her again. “Now you know my biggest secret,” she smiled.    
  
“When did you do this?” Skye asked.   
  
“Third year.”   
  
“Are you serious? How? Why?” Skye demanded.    
  
“A friend needed me. I can’t tell you anything else, because that is not my secret to tell,” Clara began. She sensed Skye’s frustration and added, “but McGonagall knows; she wanted me to register but I decided not to. There are dark wizards after me and I decided having a secret disguise might help me out of a tight spot.”   
  
“Seems like it’s helping you into tight spots though,” Skye said cooly.    
  
“In this case, yes, I guess you are right,” Clara admitted. She looked at Skye who was staring into the fire again. “I’m sorry for keeping it from you, it wasn’t intentional, I haven’t really told anyone.”    
  
“Who else knows?” Skye asked, still looking into the flames.

“Well Penny knows, because she helped us brew the potion, McGonagall of course. Ben knows because he walked in on the process at some point, but he was too scared to say anything to anyone and he promised to keep the secret,” she said before adding, “oh and Merula knows.”   
  
Skye felt a pang of jealousy. “Merula? Why does she know?”   
  
“She was eavesdropping on my conversation. So, we bribed her to stay quiet. Hasn’t been an issue since,” Clara responded simply.    
  
“I think she may have a thing for you,” Skye admitted.    
  
“Did you get hit with a bludger this weekend? Because I think you’ve gone insane,” Clara said, laughing.    
  
“I’m serious, Clara. The two of you have gone through a lot. She knows you, you spend a lot of time together, it’s not that crazy. Besides, she used to hate you. There’s a fine line between love and hate, you know,” Skye stated.    
  
“Oh is that so?” Clara teased, “any experience in that department, Miss Parkin? Perhaps that’s how you realized how deeply in love with me you are!” she winked.    
  
Skye laughed despite herself, “wouldn’t you like to know,” she tossed back.    
  
“Oh I definitely would,” Clara said, grabbing Skye by the waist and pulling her into her. She kissed her softly, then moved to her neck, lightly brushing her lips over Skye’s skin. Skye shivered, and leaned into her.   
  
“Oh I see how it is, you’re trying to shut me up aren’t you,” Skye laughed, a flush creeping up her face.    
  
“Maybe,” Clara mumbled into her neck. “Is it working?”   
  
“Maybe,” Skye admitted, giving up and letting Clara take control.    
  
\---   


After leaving the Room of Requirement, Skye took this opportunity of solitude to look over her offers once more. After the conversation with her parents she had narrowed it down to three: Wigtown, Puddlemere and Holyhead. She knew which way she was leaning, but the decision came with consequences she wasn’t ready to face. She had to admit, she was hoping to talk to Clara about them, but her recent escapades took precedence.    
  
“Hey Skye,” came a familiar voice, “it’s good to see you back and in one piece!”   
  
She looked up and saw Chiara. “Oh hi, Chiara. It’s great to see you too,” she said, “but I hear I’m not the one we should have been worried about.”   
  
“So she told you? Good. I was worried she wouldn’t,” Chiara said.    
  
“She broke her ribs?!” Skye yelled.    
  
“Oh I guess she didn’t tell you everything then,” Chiara smiled sheepishly. 

Skye sighed. “I don’t know what to do with her sometimes, Chi. She has so many secrets. Even when I think I’m finally catching up, she reveals something else. How does she manage that, all the time? And all she cares about is making sure everyone else is safe and forgets to take care of herself.”    
  
“That’s just Clara, Skye. You can’t expect her to tell you everything at once.”    
  
“I know, I know, but in one breath she’s telling me about being attacked by an assassin and in the next she’s telling me that she’s in love with me.”    
  
Chiara laughed, “I think that’s the most Clara-like way to express feelings for someone.”    
  
Skye laughed too, “Yeah, you are right about that.” She sighed, “Am I making too big of a deal about this?”   
  
“No, I think it’s pretty normal behaviour for someone whose girlfriend is obsessed with breaking curses and has a serious hero complex.”   
  
They looked at each other and burst into laughter once again. 

“So, you never told me about your trials,” she began, “have you made a choice?”   


“Honestly, they went amazingly,” she began, launching into the whole story about the trials and about her conversation with her parents. “And Gwenog, she was absolutely smashing,” she admitted.   
  
“Sounds like you have made your choice,” Chiara said.    
  
“I think I have, but I don’t know how to tell my dad, or Clara,” she confessed.    
  
“Do you want my advice?” Chiara asked.    
  
“Always.”    
  
“Just tell them. Their reactions won’t change based on timing or the right words. Just tell them and the sooner the better.” She smiled, and Skye knew she was right. 

\---   


Later that day, still awash with a glow from her conversation with Skye, Clara was walking down the corridor when she came upon an irate Ben Copper. It appeared as though he was waiting for her as he stopped pacing the moment he saw her turn the corner.    
  
“I know you were attacked,” he began.   
  
“Umm, hello Ben,” she said, “who told you? Rowan or Penny?”   
  
“Merula.”   
  
“Merula? How did she find out?” Clara asked.    
  
“Doesn’t matter how she found out, what matters is that you didn’t tell me you were going to the lake. I told you I was going to protect you,” Ben said, cooly.    


“I didn’t know I was going to be attacked, Ben. I didn’t bring anyone with me, which in retrospect wasn’t a very smart decision, but at least no one else got hurt,” she said in response. 

“I told you that I was your protector!” he yelled, “why won’t you trust me to do that?”

“Because your behaviour is scaring me, Ben. I’m happy that you found your confidence but there’s such a thing as being too confident and that can get you hurt, or worse, killed.”    
  
“I don’t believe that for a second. You just don’t trust me,” he yelled again.    
  
Clara stood her ground. “Well yeah, right now I don’t trust you. Your behaviour is reckless and you’ve proven that you can’t think with a level head.”    
  
Ben took a deep breath. “I’ll show you that I can protect, Clara. Duel me.”   
  
“No,” she said firmly.    
  
“Come on. You said you can’t trust me, you don’t think I can do it, so let me prove that I can fight,” he said, calmly.   
  
“I said no, Ben.”    
  
They looked at each other, each considering their move. Ben’s arm twitched, then he quickly raised his wand and yelled “ _ Expelliarmus!”.  _   
  
But Clara was too quick. She threw up a Shield Charm before Ben even finished his incantation. She followed it up with a quick jelly-legs jinx which caused Ben’s legs to buckle and he found himself face down on the floor.    
  
“That’s enough, Ben,” she said. “If you were trying to show me that you aren’t reckless then this was a poor way of showing that.” Clara pointed her wand and cast  _ Finite Incantatem. _

Ben got up and shot a glare at her. “You didn’t finish the duel,” he spat.

“I don’t hurt my friends, Ben, even when they act this way.”

“You just miss when I was a coward, so you could be the hero,” he said, his voice wavering.   
  
“I’m glad you found your voice and that you’ve been feeling braver, I just miss my friend. I feel like I don’t know you anymore, Ben,” Clara admitted.   
  
“Well, this is the new me, Clara. I’m not going back to who I used to be,” he said firmly, “I need you to understand that.”   
  
Clara looked at him, defeated. “Okay, Ben.”   
  
Seeming satisfied with her answer, he asked, “so tell what I need to gain your trust.”   
  
“Come search my brother’s room with me. I need to figure out what he’s doing,” she said, urging him to walk with her.   
  
“You think he left clues of his whereabouts in the room?” he asked, trying to keep up with her pace.   


“That’s the hope. Mad-Eye suggested it, especially since Jacob was at the lakeshore the night I was attacked,” she said, arriving at the door.    
  
“Does he think your brother was working with the fugitive?” Ben asked, surprised.    
  
“No actually, as it turns out, he’s the one that drove off the fugitive. He’s the reason the dark wizard didn’t kill me at the Lakeshore and apparently he’s been trying to protect me since the wizard escaped - I had no idea,” she opened the door and nodded for him to enter.   
  
Ben’s shoulders dropped, “Guess you really don’t need me then,” he said.    
  
“That’s not true, Ben. Mad-Eye told me I needed allies now more than ever,” she smiled. “Now, I need to find some clues.”    
  
They searched and searched until finally, Ben noticed a black quill sitting on the table.    
  
“Has that been there the entire time?” he asked.    
  
“I’m not sure, but I bet it’s hiding another message.” She pointed her wand at it and said “ _ Reparifarge.” _ _   
_ _   
_ The quill transformed into a note.   
  
_ Come to the Forbidden Forest Grove. We need to meet. _ _   
_ __ __ __ __ __ _ -R _

_   
_ They looked at each other. Then Ben said, “Do you think your brother could be working for ‘R’?”    
  
“There’s no way. He wouldn’t do that,” Clara said, “besides, why would he protect me if he was working for ‘R’? They want me dead.”   
  
Ben nodded. “Well at least there’s one thing we know,” he began, “we need to go to the Forest Grove, even if it means getting past the Dementors.”   


\---


	31. The Plan

PART 4, CHAPTER 9: The Plan  
  


The next day, Skye was walking to class when she heard a voice calling after her. “Hey! Skye!” Clara called, “Skye, wait up!”   
  
Clara ran down the steps leading to the castle grounds trying to catch up with Skye before Care of Magical Creatures.    
  
Skye turned, “Hey Clara,” she said, “slow down, no need to injure yourself again.”    
  
“Oh ha ha, very funny,” Clara responded.    
  
“I mean it!” Skye exclaimed while laughing.    
  
Clara smiled. “So, I was wondering, are you busy after class?”   
  
“Well, I was hoping to train a bit, but McGonagall informed me that I can’t go to the quidditch pitch without supervision,” Skye began.    


“Perfect, so you can study with me?” Clara asked.

“Of course!” Skye said in response.    
  
“Then it’s a date!” Clara said, grinning.    
  
They walked down to the reserve together, chatting about the state of the quidditch team, especially now that Orion was leaving and Charlie was threatening to leave too to chase dragons in Romania. Skye felt guilty; she wanted to talk to Clara about her own decision, which incidentally she had made, but she was worried about her reaction, especially right before class. So she nodded along as they made their way down to class.    
  
The lesson went on without consequence, they were addressing the needs of Knarls again, which look exactly like hedgehogs, except for one distinguishing behaviour; while hedgehogs gladly accept food from humans, knarls will perceive it has a trap and tend to lash out aggressively at the offering.    
  
They were able to befriend the knarls by allowing them space while they ate the wild daisies in the reserve. Skye laughed when a particular Knarl climbed up Clara’s back and made a jump for it, launching itself off of Clara’s head.    
  
After class finished. Skye was helping Professor Kettleburn move a heavy bag of dragon dung back into the supply shed when she overheard Merula angrily talking to Ben.   


“I demand to know what you two are doing. If you guys are going to be planning something, I deserve to be involved in that meeting,” snarled Merula.    
  
“I’m not afraid of you anymore, Merula. You can’t threaten me,” Ben said, attempting to be confident. Skye couldn’t help notice that his hand was shaking, oddly close to where his wand must be concealed.   
  
“Well, you should be. But that’s beside the point. I’ve been through just as much, if not more, than you and if we’re going to be taking down Rakepick and ‘R’, I deserve to be involved,” she spat back.    
  
“I can’t deny you that, but Clara won’t be happy about it,” he said.    
  
“I don’t care.”    
  
“Fine, meet me in the library this evening,” Ben said, “I’ll convince her to come.”    
  
“Good.” Merula turned abruptly and left. Skye made herself look busy, pretending to scoop the dragon dung so they wouldn’t notice that she had just overheard their conversation.    
  
_ What on earth are they talking about? What meeting?  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Skye?” came Clara’s voice. “ Are you ready to go?” She held out her hand to Skye and smiled. “If we wait too long the good spots by the fire will be gone.”    
  
“Yes, of course. Let’s go.”    
  
\---   
  
Later that day, Clara and Skye were busy discussing their Care of Magical Creatures homework when Ben walked through the portrait door. He walked over to the couch, without a glance at Skye, and tapped Clara on the shoulder. 

“Clara, I need you to meet me in the library,” said Ben, “we need to discuss our homework.”   
  
“I can't, Ben, I’m studying with Skye,” Clara said, still looking at her work. “Why don’t you join us?”   
  
“No. It’s not the same homework. It’s for potions.”    
  
“Well, we can work on potions in a moment. We are just finishing up our essay on knarls,” Clara said, finally looking up at him and seeing the blank look on his face. “Or we can talk in the corridor, if it’s that pressing,” she said. “Sorry, Skye, be right back.”    


Clara followed Ben to the corridor.    
  
“Okay, what is this really about?” Clara began.    
  
“We need to discuss the note. Meet me in the library as soon as you can. This is way more important than whatever you’re doing,” he stated.    
  
“Hey, listen here Ben,” she started, “first of all, you didn’t even say hello to Skye, which is incredibly rude. And secondly, you don’t get to just walk in here and make demands of me. I told you I was busy. I can come meet you after dinner.”   
  
“No, you have to come now.” Ben repeated.    
  
“No. And please stop speaking to me that way.” Clara sighed. “I will meet you after, okay?”   
  
“Fine. Don’t wait too long or Merula and I will deal with this on our own.”    
  
“What does Merula have to do with this?” she said.    
  
“Just come to the library, as soon as you can.” He turned and left.    
  
Clara rolled her eyes as he stormed off.  _ What the bloody hell is wrong with him? He’s even worse than before,  _ she thought to herself, walking back through the portrait door and returning to her seat.    
  
“What was that all about?” Skye asked, her eyebrows raised.    
  
“I have no idea,” she lied, “he’s worse than before, demanding this and demanding that. I told him off for being rude to you by the way, it’s completely unacceptable.”   
  
Skye looked at her skeptically and asked, “All over potions homework?”   
  
“That’s what he said, but I think he’s still mad that I wouldn’t finish dueling him the other day.”   
  
“What? You never told me he tried to duel you…” Skye began, “I thought you said you were going to tell me everything.” She started packing her things.    
  
“No Skye, listen, it was yesterday after our talk and I honestly just forgot,” she stumbled, trying to get the words out.    
  
“Sure, Clara, I’ve heard that one before.” Skye got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “I’m sure if I wait long enough someone will tell me.”    
  
“Skye wait..”    
  
“No, I need a little space I think.” she said, walking towards the stairs to the dormitory. “Oh by the way, it’s been two days and you still haven’t asked me about my trials. But you’ve got a meeting with Ben and Merula to get to, so I won’t keep you.” And with that she left.    
  
_ Bollocks, _ she thought, turning back to the fire,  _ how did I forget to ask? Also how did she know about the meeting?  _   
  
“That sounded unpleasant,” came a voice behind her. Rowan descended the steps and sat down with Clara. “I was reviewing my Muggle Studies notes when Skye stormed in, ranting about you. I don’t even think she knew I was there, but I thought it was best if I snuck out.” She gave Clara a sympathetic smile.    
  
“Yeah, I really messed up. Again,” she said, “Maybe I’m not cut out for this relationship stuff.”    
  
“Ah, I wouldn’t count yourself out too soon,” Rowan replied, “it never takes you too long to master new skills.”    
  
“Spells are one things, humans are a whole other challenge,” Clara laughed.    
  
“So what happened?” Rowan asked, trying not to be too indelicate.    
  
“I forgot to tell her Ben and I dueled yesterday, literally hours after I promised I would tell her everything and not do any more stupid things.”    
  
“You and Ben dueled?”    
  
“Yeah, he was trying to prove that he could protect me. Luckily I stopped him quickly. But Skye wouldn’t even listen to my explanation.”    
  
“That doesn’t sound good.”    
  
“I know. And then to make matters worse, I haven’t even asked her about her quidditch trials.” Clara admitted.   
  
“Oh, Clara.”    
  
“See? I’m terrible at this,” she said solemnly, “now she won’t speak to me, and I have to go meet Ben tonight about this note I found in my brother’s room.”   
  
“Doesn’t it involve doing something stupid?”   
  
“Well that’s what I am trying to avoid. I need to convince Ben not to do something rash and dangerous, but you’ve seen Ben lately, rash and dangerous is his default setting.”   
  
“Does Skye know you are meeting Ben tonight?”    
  
“Yes. But she also said something weird about me meeting Merula…” Clara began, “it’s like she knows something that I don’t.”    
  
Rowan gave Clara a look, “Well it's obvious, isn’t it?”   
  
“What do you mean?” Clara asked her, genuinely curious.   
  
“She’s jealous of you and Merula spending time together.”   
  
“There’s no way.” Clara stated, “why on earth would she be jealous of Merula?”    
  
“Because, you and Merula have shared experiences that Skye will never have. Not that Skye should want to have,” Rowan said, before Clara could object, “but it’s an intimacy that she will never have with you.”   
  
Clara took a moment to think about it, “That makes sense, actually.” She sighed, “Do you think I should go talk to her?”   
  
“Maybe give her a bit, she was really mad.” Rowan gave her friend a small smile. “Now, you should go meet with Ben and get it over with. See if you can talk some sense into our friend.”    
  
“Yeah, you’re right. Honestly, Rowan, I think we’ve lost him,” she admitted sadly.   
  
“Remember,” Rowan said, “even the lost can find their way home, when you leave the light on.”   
  
“A great way to put it.” Clara smiled.   
  
\---   


Clara left the common room and headed directly to the library. When she arrived she found Ben sitting with, of course, Merula Snyde.    
  
“To what do I owe the pleasure, Merula,” she said, taking the seat opposite her.   
  
“Ben told me about the quill and the note. And I want in on your plan to crash your brother’s meeting with ‘R’.”   
  
“Ben…”   
  
“Before you say anything, you should know I have a good reason for getting Merula involved. Just hear me out.”   
  
“Okay, fine, go ahead.”    
  
“Well first of all, Merula deserves to come on this mission just like I do. She suffered at Rakepick’s hands just as much as we did.” Ben stated.   
  
“Yeah and just remember, if anyone is killing Rakepick, it’s going to be me.” came the steely voice of Merula.    
  
“No one is killing anyone,” Clara reasoned with them. 

“Oh come on, O’Connor! She needs to pay for what she did, or do you not remember how she tortured me and then left us all in a vault?” Merula spat back at her. “Besides, she’s meeting with your brother.”   
  
“Yes, Merula, I remember exactly what happened, but I will not stand by and let my friends become murderers. We need to think about this, we need to intercept the meeting and save my brother.”   
  
“That’s exactly why we need to talk about this because there are a lot of things we need to consider, like the Dementors, which brings me too my second point,” Ben stated, trying to steer the conversation back, “I don’t think you and I can handle the Dementors on our own and since Merula can produce a Patronus Charm, it makes complete sense that she comes with us.”   
  
“Well, I’m glad to hear you’re actually thinking about this, not rushing into action,” Clara admitted.    
  
“I actually wanted to recruit everyone that went into the vault with us, but Bill is away, and we can’t put Penny in any more danger. If something happened to her, who would look out for Beatrice?” he said, eyes downcast, “the reality is Merula and I have a lot less to lose than the others, in case anything does happen.”    


“Speak for yourself, you may think yourself expendable, but I have no intention of dying for O’Connor. Honestly, just when I was starting to come around, Copper, you go and run your big mouth.”    
  
Ben looked at her, mouth agape.    
  
“So what is your motivation for coming with us to the Forbidden Forest then, Merula?”   
  
Merula refused to meet her eye, “Well I certainly don’t want you dying, if that’s what you’re insinuating, but I just think it;ll be easier to end Rakepick if I have more info on ‘R’,” she concluded.    
  
“Anyway, regardless of motives, I think it’s best that we do this together.”    
  
“I don’t want to put you two in danger, but I guess I can’t stop you,” Clara admitted.    
  
“Now you’re finally making sense,” Merula said. “So, can we focus on how we are going to get past the Dementors? I’ve already had enough bad experiences with them for a lifetime.”    
  
“You act like you’re afraid of Dementors, Merula,” Ben sneered.    
  
“As if that’s unreasonable. They can consume your soul and leave you an empty, lifeless corpse. I don’t think it’s that ridiculous to be scared of them,” she confessed.    
  
“I agree, Merula,” she nodded at her. “I bet we’d all feel better if we prepared for everything that we could encounter in the Forbidden Forest.”   
  
“I’ve got that covered,” said Ben, “let’s go to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom right now. I had Badeea teach me a stronger version of Flipendo; we called it  _ Flipendo Maxima _ … not very creative I know. Anyway, I will teach it to you because it might help us.” He got up, “also, we need to work on our Patronus Charms.”    
  
\---

“Okay, now do what I’m doing,” said Ben, flourishing his wand. “ _ Flipendo Maxima!”  _   
  
The training dummy went flying.    
  
“Woah. That was impressive, Copper,” Merula said, giving him a look of approval.   
  
“Oh, don’t look so surprised, Merula.”   
  
“Alright let me try.  _ Flipendo Maxima!”  _ Merula exclaimed. The dummy took another beating. “Okay, O’Connor, you’re up.”    
  
Clara took aim, “ _ Flipendo Maxima!” _ she yelled. There was a crash.   
  
“Merlin’s beard.” Ben said.    
  
“I think you killed it.” Merula added. Pushing the remains of the training dummy around with her wand. 

“Did I do that right?” Clara said with a grin.    
  
They all laughed. “I think it’s safe to say we have this one mastered,” Ben said. “Now, do you think we’re ready, Clara?”    


“I honestly don’t know if we ever will be, but I think we’ve practiced enough,” Clara admitted.    
  
Merula nodded, “Agreed.”   
  
“Agreed,” concluded Ben.    
  
“So it’s settled. Tonight, we will try and interrupt the meeting. Merula, you are going to need to meet us in Gryffindor Tower, just outside the portrait door. Do you remember how to get there?”    
  
“Obviously, I’m not an idiot,” she snarled.    
  
“Oh good, you had me worried for a moment,” Clara teased. “Ow, that one hurt,” she added, rubbing her arm where Merula punched her.    
  
“So, I’ll meet you outside the portrait door under the cloak, we will go to a side corridor and Ben will get under with me, and then you’ll transform? Won’t someone notice that a dog is in the corridor?” Merula asked.    
  
“You’re right. So, after we get Ben hidden, I will go back into the common room to ‘look for a library book’ so it doesn’t seem odd that Ben disappeared and then I’ll rush back out. I will meet you two just outside the entrance of the school. Got it?”    
  
Merula nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, got it,” Ben said, packing up and heading to the door. "Okay, I need to go get dinner. See you soon." 

“Is this crazy?” Clara asked, turning to Merula.    
  
“Maybe, but it’s the only clue we have,” Merula admitted.    
  
Clara nodded and got up to leave. 

“O’Connor?”    
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I do worry about you, just so you know. But I’ve got a mission to take care of, and you can’t get in my way. Understood?”   
  
Clara looked back at Merula and nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. 

\---  



	32. Forest Grove

PART 4, CHAPTER 10: (2014) Forest Grove

  
  
Clara awoke the next morning feeling apprehensive about the mission that night and, quite honestly, feeling really about it given the state of her relationship with Skye. The last time Clara felt this conflicted was when she was torn between training with Rath and trying to salvage her relationship with Skye. There wasn’t a right decision in this situation, but she knew she needed to at least try to explain it to Skye.   
  
She looked over at Rowan’s bed and saw that she was gone. In fact, everyone was gone. _How late did I sleep?_ she thought to herself. She slowly got up and got dressed. She had one leg in her trousers when the door burst open, causing her to fall head first onto the floor.   
  
“Always so graceful, O’Connor,” came a laughing voice from the doorway.   
  
“Keeps me grounded, I think,” she answered.   
  
“Literally, it seems.” Skye came over and helped her up. Clara wiggled into her trousers. “Shame, you should have just left them off,” Skye said with a suggestive look in her eye.   
  
Clara looked at her, her eyes wide. 

All of a sudden, Skye was kissing her. She was kissing her with an aggression that Clara had never seen or felt before. She pushed Clara down on the bed, climbing onto it as well, her lips exploring Clara’s neck. Clara couldn’t help but utter a moan as Skye moved to straddle her. She reached up to Clara’s collar and started taking her tie off, pulling it off with a flourish. Clara couldn’t even comprehend what was happening as Skye tied her wrists to the bedpost, she just knew that she didn’t want it to stop…   
  
“Talk, now,” Skye said, climbing off of her.   
  
“WOW! Okay. Umm, give me a minute, I need to catch my breath.” Clara said, trying to regain control of her pulse. She tried to sit up, which was impossible due to the hand ties. This caused Skye to chuckle.   
  
“You’ll live,” Skye said while she sat on Rowan’s bed and twirled Clara’s wand in her hands.   
  
“I think I need to alert Dumbledore that there’s a dark witch in my dormitory,” Clara said, laughing.   
  
“Is that so? Well there’s a lot more where that came from,” Skye said, calmly, “if you talk.”   
  
Clara looked up at her. “Okay, but first tell me about the trials.”   
  
“No, I want to hear what you have to say first, then we can talk about that.” Skye stated, holding her ground.   
  
“Okay, what do you want to know?” Clara asked.   
  
“Why did you and Ben duel?” 

“He has been trying to prove that he can protect me.”   
  
“And why was he mad?”   
  
“Because I wouldn’t let him finish the duel. And, well, because I’ve been really scared of his behaviour. He thinks that I don’t respect him, so he’s trying to prove it every chance he has, but he’s becoming reckless.”   
  
“Why did you meet with him?”   
  
“To talk to him about a note we found in my brother’s room. About a meeting with ‘R’.”   
  
“Did you meet with him alone?”   
  
“No, I met with Merula and Ben in the library, and then we trained in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.”   
  
“Why do you spend so much time with Merula? I always thought you were rivals.”   
  
“Well, rivals can become friends. Look at you and Rath,” Clara flashed a grin at Skye.   
  
Skye looked at her. “Answer my question.”   
  
Clara sighed, “I guess it started with her incessant need to find the vaults and my desire to find my brother. Our journeys just ended up on the same path I guess. And since then we’ve been through some very serious things and the stupid rivalry just went away; not that she’s completely over it, but it at least makes it easier to work with her,” Clara stated.   
  
Skye nodded. “Are you going to try and track down ‘R’?”   
  
“No. The only thing I want is to find Jacob, I just want to know if he’s alive and safe,” Clara admitted, honestly. She assumed the next question would be about Rakepick, but fortunately it seemed Skye was ready to move on.   
  
Skye looked down at her and sighed. “Okay, that’s enough for now.” She reached over and untied Clara. “Seems to be the only way to keep you in one place these days,” she laughed.   
  
“Well, you could just kiss me again?” Clara grinned coyly.   
  
“Don’t press your luck, O’Connor,” Skye said, unable to hide her own grin.   
  
“So, Skye,” Clara said, “I think it’s your turn to be tied up.”   
  
“I don’t need to be tied up to answer questions,” Skye replied.   
  
Clara gave her another suggestive look, “Who said anything about answering questions?”   
  
Skye rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
“But seriously, please tell me about the trials,” Clara grabbed Skye’s hands and pulled her back to her bed, “I’ve been dying to know.”   
  
Skye sighed and then launched into a full description of her trials, sparing absolutely no detail. Except maybe one.   
  
“So, has the decision been made?” Clara asked.   
  
Skye gave her a long look, “No,” she lied. “I haven’t been able to decide, still a lot to consider.”   
  
“Well, I think I know what the best fit is, but I’ll keep that one to myself,” Clara smiled.   
  
“Oh come on, just tell me. You know I like hearing your opinion,” Skye urged.   
  
“Well, I think the best fit is…” she paused, “wherever makes you happiest.” She finished with a grin.   
  
“Wow, you’re so lame. It’s a good thing I love you.” Skye said, giving her a quick kiss..   
  
“Yes, it’s one of the best things to ever happen I think,” she smiled and kissed her back.   
  
\--- 

“Hey, Penny!” Clara said, sitting down at the Hufflepuff table. “Have you seen Rowan?”   
  
“Hi, Clara,” Penny responded, “I actually haven’t. She’s probably in the library, though, I overheard her yesterday saying she had a huge amount of homework due next week. Seems a likely spot.”   
  
“You are probably right, I’ll go check there after lunch.”   
  
“Hey, Clara, are you okay, you seem nervous?” Penny asked, glancing over at Clara.   
  
“Of course! Just the whole attack, and the note, it’s a lot to deal with,” she responded.   
  
“What can I do to help?” Penny asked, this time placing her hand on Clara’s arm.   
  
“It’s okay, Penny. I’ve got it handled,” Clara smiled. 

“If you say so. But please, do not hesitate to reach out if you need it, okay?”   
  
“Of course, Penny. I will,” she said, and then added, “I think I’ll go track down Rowan. Maybe she needs some help with her homework.”   
  
“Clara, we’re more likely to see a blue hippogriff than Rowan needing help with her homework.” Penny said, laughing.   
  
Clara joined in. “True, but nonetheless, I’m going to go find her. I’ll talk to you later, Pen.” She got up to leave.   
  
“Oh, Clara?” Penny asked, tentatively.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Be careful.”   
  
“I will. I promise.”   
  
Clara left and made her way to the library, hoping she would find Rowan there. She couldn’t explain it, but she knew that seeing Rowan would help her feel better about what she was about to do. When she got to the library, however, she only saw Ben, sitting by the window.   
  
“Hey, Ben,” she whispered, “how are you feeling?”   
  
He looked over, “I feel… calm,” he admitted. “No matter what happens, if we break up the meeting or not, I feel happy with this.”   
  
“I’m glad to hear that, Ben. Rowan and I have been really worried about you.” Clara said.   
  
“I know, Rowan told me. She was here a moment ago.” He shifted his gaze towards the window again.   
  
“Oh, I was hoping to speak to her.” She grabbed a seat opposite him.   
  
“You know, I’m really thankful for our friendship and for Rowan’s. She was the first person to really try and get to know me, and you were the first person that stood up for me. Without the two of you… I don’t know where I would be.”   
  
“We really care about you, Ben.”   
  
“And I’m so appreciative of that.” He looked at her, “I need you to trust me tonight.”   
  
“I do trust you, Ben. Just lately, your behaviour has been… off,” Clara admitted.   
  
“Rowan said the same,” he began, “I didn’t tell her what we were doing, but I think she could tell something was going on.” 

“So, are you sure you are ready for tonight?” Clara asked, seriously.   
  
“Yes. I’m ready for this. You can trust both Merula and I,” Ben confirmed.   
  
Clara nodded. She wasn’t sure she was ready, but seeing how calm Ben was made her feel better than she could have hoped. “Then let’s do this.” 

\---

After dinner that evening, Skye sat on her bed, reading over the contract that Holyhead sent over that day. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for her entire life, her first professional contract. She grabbed her favourite quill, dipped it in some fresh ink, took a deep breath and signed the parchment. She rolled it back up and attached it to the owl; there was no turning back now.   
  
She watched the owl disappear into the night. It was a relief to finally be done with the chase; not that the work was over, but the pressure to make it was gone. Now she could just focus on getting better and better each day.   
  
She walked back to her bed and leaned back against the pillows, relishing in the moment. She felt guilty about lying to Clara, especially because she knew Clara would probably forgive her instantly, one of the most consistent things in the world. She thought about how hard she was on Clara, about communicating, and yet here she was, keeping things from her too. Tomorrow they both had the entire day off, maybe they could go for a walk, or meet in the Room of Requirement..   
  
Just then the door burst open.   
  
“Rowan?” Skye said, “is that you?”   
  
“Yes, hello, Skye. I’m sorry, but have you seen Clara? The common room is completely empty,” Rowan asked, frantically.   
  
“No? Not since dinner. She said she was going to the library.” Skye said, sitting up, “Why? Is something wrong?”   
  
Rowan looked at her. She seemed to be wrestling with something. “Skye, I think she and Ben are about to do something really stupid.”   
  
She jumped up, “Is it about the note? And ‘R’?”   
  
“Yes. I think so. I went to confront Ben about his behaviour and we fought so I left. Well, he thought I left before Clara got there but then I overheard them talking about trusting each other and being ready for a plan with Merula tonight.”

“I asked her if she was going after ‘R’ and she said no, she just wanted to find her brother and make sure he’s safe,” Skye exclaimed.   
  
“Skye, I think those go hand in hand,” Rowan admitted. “I bet they’re meeting in the library. But there’s no way they could all get out of the castle without being noticed.”   
  
Suddenly they heard a crash from down in the common room. Skye sprinted to the door and ran down the stairs.   
  
\--- 

“Okay, head out now,” she whispered, “I will meet you on the grounds in ten minutes.” She heard their footsteps walking away and turned back towards the Fat Lady’s portrait.   
  
“ _Peskipiksi Pesternomi,"_ she said to the Fat Lady.   
  
“In you go,” she said.   
  
“Wait, why did you choose that password?”   
  
“It’s a charm I learned from the famous Gilderoy Lockhart! Isn’t he fabulous?” she asked, beaming.   
  
“If you say so!” she agreed, slipping through the portrait hole. On her way in, she clumsily ran into a vase that crashed, eliciting a response from an angry Gryffindor cat. "Yikes, I'm worse than Tonks," she said out loud to herself.

“Clara!” Skye exclaimed at the sight of her. “Rowan was looking for you. I thought you were in the library.”   
  
“I was, but I forgot my book.” She snatched up her book.

“Clara stop,” she said calmly. “I know you’re not going to the library.”   
  
Clara turned.   
  
“I know you’re meeting with Ben and Merula right now. Please tell me what’s going on.”   
  
“It’s not at all what you’re thinking.”   
  
“What I’m thinking is that you’re about to do something really stupid,” Skye said, “and I think you should stop and consider what you’re doing.”   
  
“I have considered it, and I have to go.”   
  
“Clara…”   
  
“Skye I’m sorry. I know I haven’t exactly been the best communicator, and I know there are a lot of things we need to talk about, but this is who I am. When my friends or my family are in need, I have to help them,” Clara stated. 

“Why? Why do you have to do this?”  
  
“Because I have to! And honestly, I am usually the one that put them in danger.”   
  
“Not everything is your fault, Clara. Nor is everything your responsibility.” Skye pleaded, grabbing her arm. 

“Skye, I have to go. I can’t do this right now,” she turned to go.   
  
Skye pulled her back. They looked at each other, then Clara kissed her in a way that she had never been kissed before, like it was the last time they might ever kiss. She never wanted it to end, but that was too much to ask for.   
  
“If I don’t stop, I won’t ever stop,” Clara said, pulling away, her forehead pressed against Skye’s.   
  
And then she turned and ran through the portrait door, leaving Skye rooted in the same spot.   
  
\---  
  
Skye watched Clara run and she knew there was no use. She turned in frustration and saw Rowan on the stairs.   
  
“She’s going down there, isn’t she?” Rowan said simply.   
  
“Yes, I tried to stop her.”   
  
“I’m going to tell Dumbledore. If ‘R’ and/or Madam Rakepick are back on the grounds, he needs to be told,” Rowan quickly ran down the rest of the stairs. “Skye, can you get the message to Chiara and Penny? Let them know what’s going on?” she asked.   
  
“Yes, of course,” Skye responded frantically.   
  
“Take my owl,” Rowan said, “it’s really important that you contact them.” She ran towards the portrait hole.   
  
“Rowan!” Skye said, “Please be careful.”   
  
Rowan nodded and ran out the door. Skye sprinted up the stairs, not caring about the noise she made. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a frantic note to Chiara and Penny, hoping that they would be in the dormitory. Her hands were shaking but she managed to tie the note to Rowan’s owl’s leg. He hooted in understanding, and took off.   
  
Skye sat on her bed. She was terrified. She wasn’t really close with Clara during her first four years of school, so every time she almost got killed or fought some beast in the vaults, Skye heard about them later. Now, she was sitting on her bed thinking about how her girlfriend was about to interrupt a meeting with a known Dark witch. She was scared and she also felt guilty; she left so many things unsaid, and for what? Because she was jealous? Because she didn’t know everything about Clara? Or because Clara put herself at risk for her friends...   
  
Skye took a deep breath. No. That was exactly why she loved her so much. She was selfless and cared deeply for others. She was the best teammate a girl could ask for.   
  
Skye heard a tapping on the window. Rowan’s owl had returned with a scroll attached to its leg. She opened the window and let it in, grabbing the scroll off of its leg.

_Skye,_

_We got the message. Chiara knows a secret passage out of the castle. We are going to take it out and head towards Hagrid's hut, near the edge of the Forest bounds. Meet us by the kitchens in 30mins.  
  
Penny  
  
_Skye grabbed her traveling cloak from the hook on her bedpost and quickly left the dormitory.

\---

“Watch it, Copper. I won’t hesitate to curse you if you step on my foot again.” Merula hissed from under the cloak.   
  
“I didn’t mean to, Merula, but maybe I will again if you don’t stop elbowing me in the ribs,” he shot back.   
  
Clara barked and growled at them, trying to communicate her frustration. They would blow their cover if they didn’t stop talking.   
  
Finally they reached the Forest Grove. She led them to a cluster of bushes where there was a good sightline into the clearing. They stayed there for a bit, waiting in anticipation for the meeting; but the meeting never came. After thirty minutes, Clara transformed and walked out into the clearing. 

“Looks like my brother isn’t here…” Clara said.   
  
“No member of ‘R’ either, white-robed or otherwise,” Merula added, coming out from under the cloak.

“Regardless, we should look around and see if we can find any evidence that anyone’s been here,” Ben stated, joining them. 

They began to look around. “My brother has a lot of explaining to do when I find him,” Clara grumbled.   
  
Merula snorted, “You’re right about that.”   
  
“Wait, you don’t think we missed it, do you?” she asked.   
  
“No, there’s barely any disturbance in the clearing. No one can apparate in and out on Hogwarts grounds so there would be footprints or at least a sign that someone was here,” Merula said, placing her hand on Clara’s shoulder. Clara gave her a strange look, and Merula seemed to realize what she was doing.   
  
“Hey, I found something here,” Ben said. He used his wand to move the leaves away from something that was glinting in the moonlight. He bent down to grab it but all of a sudden, Merula pushed him out of the way.   
  
“Don’t touch that!” she exclaimed. “That’s one of Rakepick’s Dark artefacts. It’s cursed.”

“Dumbledore told me he had Rakepick’s Dark artefacts stored at the Ministry. Do you think she stole them back?” Clara asked them.   
  
“It’s definitely possible, but wouldn’t we ha-”   
  
Merula froze. Her face turned white. Clara whipped around and immediately saw what Merula saw - there were surrounded by Dementors.   
  
“There are so many of them…”   
  
“Get close together! If we all cast at the same time, I bet we can create a positive force field around us!” Clara yelled. “One three. One… two… three…”   
  
“ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!”_ they yelled simultaneously.   
  
A cloud of white smoke surrounded them, knocking back a couple of the dementors, but not enough to repel them.   
  
“Think of something happy, your happiest memory. Come on!” Clara yelled.   
  
She focused her attention on Skye, when they kissed after the quidditch cup. She thought about seeing her brother again and she thought about seeing her friends together again... She tried once more, “ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!”_   
  
This time, a white light burst out of her wand in the shape of a wolf. She pointed her wand at the swarm and her patronus knocked a few over.   
  
“It’s still not enough!” she yelled.   
  
“I can’t do it…” Ben said, his voice wavering.   
  
“Clara…” Merula stumbled, her voice barely a whisper.   
  
Then, just as they were losing hope, a familiar voice came from the edge of the clearing.   
  
“ _Expecto Patronum!”_   
  
A white lioness Patronus appeared and fended off the dementors with a roar.   
  
“Who cast that?” Ben said, regaining some strength.   
  
“It came from the edge of clearing,” Merula said.   
  
“Always so perceptive, Miss Snyde,” came the voice again. And from the shadows, stepped out none other than Madam Rakepick.   
  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue in this one, and yes I deviated from the story line but honestly it drags on. And selfishly, I wanted more Rowan moments. Nearing the end folks, thanks for sticking around. More to come 
> 
> Also, the title in the body of the text was kind of an easter egg for my girlfriend who promised she wouldn't read it until I was done. iykyk


	33. Rakepick Returns

PART 4, CHAPTER 11: Rakepick Returns

“YOU!” Merula snarled.    
  
Clara and Ben whipped around to see their former professor, clad in her signature blood red robes.    
  
With a cocky smile, she said, “Why so angry? Aren’t you happy to see your mentor?”    
  
Merula yelled and started launching hexes at her. Rakepick blocked her spells with ease, eventually knocking Merula to the ground.    
  
“Merula!” Clara exclaimed. Ben ran to help her up.    
  
“Get off me, Copper!” she said, brushing him off and starting daggers at her former teacher once more.    
  
“Revenge? Really? Oh Miss Syde, you’re always in such a hurry to die, but the truth is…” she turned, “you really aren’t even worth killing,” she concluded with a sneer. 

And then Merula snapped; started attacking Rakepick with spells that Clara had only read about in books. She had a look in her eye that they had never seen before, a look that could kill. She kept attacking and attacking but just when it appeared she might land one until Rakepick laughed and launched a powerful knockback jinx at Merula, sending her flying to the ground again.    
  
Clara threw a shield charm up in front of her, deflecting another blow, and then stepped in front of her friends, shielding them with her body. “You know, Rakepick, if you wanted us dead, why didn’t you just let the Dementors kill us?” Clara asked, sounding far more confident than she felt at the moment.    
  
Rakepick uncrossed her arms and raised her wand, “Well that’s easy, O’Connor,” she began, “I wanted the pleasure of killing you myself.” Rakepick moved fast, but Clara was quick enough with her shield charm to deflect most of the blow. She snarled at Clara, whipping her red robes around and launched another attack, this one found its target. Clara’s wand flew out of her hand, landing six feet away.    
  
She was vulnerable, but she used her quidditch instincts and threw herself towards her wand just as Rakepick launched another curse at her.    
  
Just then, Ben stepped in, “ _ Flipendo Maxima!”  _ he yelled. “I won’t let you hurt anyone else I care about!”    
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” she yelled at him, and started attacking him relentlessly. “I’ve had quite enough of your whining, Copper.”   
  
Clara got to her wand and cast a quick shield charm which deflected her spell but much to her dismay, Ben still got hit. He tumbled to the ground, holding his shoulder which was now smoking.    
  
“See Copper, you’re just an annoyance.” She tossed another spell his way. “No one needs you here.” Another curse, Clara’s energy was waning. “Always depending on others to save you.” She launched another; Ben managed to just roll out of the way and scrambled to his feet. “Who would even miss you?” She sneered.    
  
Ben summoned all of his strength and yelled, “MY FRIENDS!” and launched another Knockback Jinx at Rakepick. This time his aim was true and she stumbled. Ben looked almost as shocked as she did that he hit her but yelled, “That’ll teach you a lesson!” However, in the small moment of time that he taunted her and briefly lowered his wand, Rakepick took her shot.    
  
"Well, you can take this lesson to the grave! Avada _ Kedavra!” _ she yelled.    
  
For Clara, time stood still. As Rakepick’s wand began to glow green, she tried to summon her strength to push Ben out of the way but she was too late; someone else had done it first. 

Clara looked up slowly and saw her worst fear playing out in front of her eyes. Rowan’s body lay still on the ground.    
  
“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Clara yelled. She jumped to her feet and started shouting curses at Rakepick.    
  
Rakepick deflected them one by one and snarled, “We warned you that you owed ‘R’ a friends’ life. You can consider that debt paid.” And then she ran from the clearing. Ben yelled and chased after her.    
  
Merula tackled Ben, “No, Copper! It could be a trap!” She held him there, while he struggled.    
  
“She. Deserves. To. Pay!” Ben yelled, trying to get free of her grip.    
  
Clara couldn’t look away from Rowan. She dropped to her knees and pulled her to her. She searched for her pulse, but she already knew she wasn’t breathing. She heard the curse that Rakepick used and she knew there was nothing that could bring her back.  She wanted to punch the ground, she wanted to yell, she wanted to set the bloody forest on fire, she wanted to hurt Rakepick. But she couldn't move, she couldn't leave her best friend. Her strongest ally. The first person she met that didn't care what her surname was and wanted to be her friend. Someone who would have changed the world... why would the world take Rowan away?   
  
She couldn’t tell how long she held her, her eyes wide in shock. She felt wetness on her face; she assumed she must have started crying. Reaching up to wipe it, she felt a sting and saw a streak of red; there was a cut on her face from one of Rakepick’s curses. She didn’t have the energy to clean it, she didn’t have the strength to do anything but hold Rowan. After what felt like hours, Clara felt someone shaking her.    
  
Clara opened her eyes and saw Merula kneeing in front of her. "O’Connor, we have to get out of here,” came her voice, which was unmistakably shaking, “‘R’ might be out there, Rakepick might return.” She laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Please,” she said in a soft tone that Clara had never heard before. Clara shook her head. “I can’t move.” She looked at Ben who was leaning up against the tree, staring into the dark clearing where Rakepick had vacated, she noticed he wasn’t crying.    
  
She heard Merula sigh, "Copper? Come help me. We need to move her," she stated. When Ben didn't respond, Clara heard Merula uttering curse words before she rose to her feet and said,  “I’m sorry I have to do this.  _ Stupefy.” _   
  
And Clara blacked out. 

\---   
  
“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” came a howl from the forest. Chiara’s ears picked up; she knew that voice, that was Clara.    
  
“We need to get down there right now,” Chiara turned to the group. Penny, Chiara, Tonks and Skye rushed down to the Forest edge. 

“Clara?” Penny yelled, seeing the hunched over frame of Clara O’Connor being drug out of the Forbidden Forest by Merula. “What happened? Why is she covered in blood?”   


“Rakepick,” Merula panted, “she fought us, we tried to stop her and we couldn’t. Clara took knockback jinx to the chest, Copper got beat up by a curse but I think he’s okay. But Penny…” she stopped. 

“What?”    
  
“Khanna,” she gulped, trying to maintain her breathing, “she’s dead.”   
  
Penny gasped and stumbled; Tonks caught her as she was about to collapse. Chiara grabbed onto Skye’s arm tightly   
  
“What happened?” Tonks asked her, her tone was more serious than Skye had ever heard.    
“Why was Rowan even there?”   
  
“Rakepick. She cast a Killing Curse, at Rowan, we didn’t even know she was there, she must have followed us,” she faltered. “I had to pull Clara out of there. She wouldn’t leave and it was too dangerous to stay with her body.” Merula dropped Clara gently to the grass and upon seeing the terrified faces of Clara’s friends she exclaimed, “she’s only stunned, I had to do it, it was the only way to get her out of there!”   
  
Penny began to cry softly, Skye grabbed her hand. “Where’s Ben?” Tonks asked Merula.   
  
“Copper? Oh, I don’t know. I thought he was with me,” she looked up, a panicked look in her eye. "He may have run after her. He.."    
  
All of a sudden Barnaby and Charlie were there. “We got your message and just managed to sneak out. What happened?” Charlie asked.    
  
“Rowan was murdered. By Rakepick,” Tonks said, through clenched teeth.    
  
“NO!” Barnaby yelled.    
  
“and we don’t know where Ben is. Merula pulled Clara out of the forest but Ben wasn’t with them,” she finished. 

“We will go find him.” Charlie said, grabbing Barnaby.    
  
“I’m coming too,” said Tonks.    
  
They took off into the Forest. Skye looked around at the group. Merula was struggling to stay conscious while Penny cried silently beside her, letting her Merula up against her. Clara began to stir at their feet, clearly in terrible pain from all of the injuries. Chiara knelt down, pulling a vial out of her robes. “Dittany,” she said simply, seeing Skye’s worried look, “for the cuts. Here, Penny, use some of this on Merula’s wounds.” Chiara tossed a vial to Penny who managed to catch it and turned to Merula. Chiara then began to clean Clara’s wounds, humming a low song to keep Clara calm while she grimaced with pain. Skye knelt down too, looked at Chiara for permission to touch Clara. Chiara nodded and then Skye grabbed her hand and began stroking it with her thumb.    
  
“Shh, it’ll be okay, Clara,” she whispered, tears streaming down her face, “just relax. It’ll all be okay.”   
  
Clara squeezed her hand softly before succumbing to the pain and passing out. 


	34. The Funeral

PART 5, CHAPTER 1: The Funeral

Clara awoke in a familiar bed. As a regular in the hospital wing, she knew exactly where she was, but for the life of her, she couldn’t remember why. Was it a quidditch injury? No, that didn’t seem right. She tried to move her arm, but she felt a pain in her ribs. Did she break them again? Why was her hand bandaged?    
  
Unable to figure it out, she redirected her attention to her surroundings. The light was starting to spill through the window blinds meaning it must be nearing daybreak. How long had she been here? She looked around and saw to her left, in a bed on the edge of her periphery, Merula’s orange streak of hair, poking out from under the covers. To her right, a few beds down, she saw Ben’s face, wide awake and staring directly at the ceiling; he didn’t even flinch when Madam Pomfrey said his name. She sighed, wondering what happened to him last night.    
  
She glanced down at her side and saw another anomaly in this particular visit; the presence of a blue-haired witch at the side of her bed. Normally Penny and Rowan would be there…   
  
_ Rowan. _

Clara sat up abruptly. A blinding pain shot through her body.  _   
_ _   
_ _ No. No. No. That was a dream. Just a bad dream.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Clara started to panic, she yelled, and began to shake uncontrollably. Skye stirred beside her and upon seeing the state of her, clamped her arms around her to hold her steady.    
  
“Madame Pomfrey, help!” Skye called, trying to keep her still.    


Madame Pomfrey rushed over, murmured an incantation that caused Clara’s body to feel as though she was slipping into a hot bath; all of a sudden there was darkness again.   


\---

“Are you sure you shouldn’t go back to the dormitory and get some sleep, Miss Parkin?” Madame Pomfrey asked her. “She’ll still be here when you wake up again.”    
  
“I don’t want her to be alone when she wakes up,” Skye said firmly.   
  
“Okay, dear,” Madame Pomfrey said, gently patting her shoulder. “But here, take these,” she offered Skye a blanket and a pillow, “since you’re going to be here awhile.” She gave her a sad smile before walking over to tend to Merula and Ben.    
  
Skye grabbed Clara’s hand, gently running her thumb along the back of her hand. She placed the pillow on the bed and laid her head down, agreeing that a small nap would be beneficial especially since Clara would be out for at least an hour. She felt starting to drift, hoping Clara wouldn’t remember everything that transpired in the late hours in the hospital wing. The first time Clara woke up, she cried so violently that she made herself sick. The second time, Chiara and Madame Pomfrey were so busy trying to restrain Ben, they didn’t see Clara trying to get up to help - she was so weak she fell and likely broke her ribs again. Skye wasn’t sure what to expect the next time, but she knew she couldn’t let her wake up alone.    
  
She was almost asleep when she felt Clara stirring. Skye didn’t look up, hoping that this time would be different, that she would relax, that she…   
  
“No. No. No. It’s all a dream, it’s not real. It’s not real.”    
  
Skye looked up and saw Clara in a full panic. She started to shake and all Skye could think to do was wrap her in her arms as tight as she could so she didn’t hurt herself anymore.    
  
“Madame Pomfrey! Help!” she yelled, holding Clara steady. The matron rushed over and immediately used a spell to calm Clara down. Skye felt her go limp and then laid her gently back into the bed. She looked up and saw Merula looking at her, as if pleading for an update. Skye nodded and Merula acknowledged it with her own nod, before sinking back into her bed. She then glanced over at Ben who was still staring directly at the ceiling. 

Once Clara was asleep again, Skye finally exhaled and sat back in her chair.    
  
“Hey,” came a soft voice behind her. “How is she doing now?”    
  
“Pretty much the same. She keeps waking up and remembering what happened and goes into a panic,” Skye admitted to Chiara who sat down in the chair beside her. “How long do you think she’ll have to go through this? Wouldn’t it be better to just let her feel it?”   
  
“Maybe, but right now she’s still a danger to herself,” Chiara said, “prolonging it won’t make it easier, but at least we can make sure she doesn’t hurt herself again.”    
  
Skye nodded, wishing nothing more than to take Clara’s pain away. She lost her best friend, her confidant, her first ally. Skye had known Rowan since first year, lived with her for six years, and she considered her a friend, but they were never close friends. Clara had brought them closer, of course, and she guessed that Rowan had a lot to do with Clara finally telling her how she felt, but she regretted not making more efforts with Rowan.    
  
“You should get some sleep, Skye,” said Chiara beside her, “I have a feeling the worst may be yet to come.” 

Skye turned and hugged her best friend, trying to communicate all the feelings she had about Rowan dying and what Chiara meant to her in one embrace. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”   
  
Chiara hugged her back tightly, understanding everything Skye was trying to say.    
  
After Chiara left, Skye felt herself drifting and finally let it happen. Clara would wake up again soon, and she needed to be there when she did. 

\---   
  
When Clara awoke this time, she knew exactly what had happened. She had overheard bits and pieces of Skye and Chiara’s conversation. This time she didn’t sit up; she just laid there, her eyes fixed to the ceiling. A hand was holding hers, although she saw that the owner of said hand was fast asleep beside her.    
  
“Skye? Wake up. Come on, wake up.”    
  
“Whaa, I’m awake, I swear,” she replied groggily.    
  
“You really were not awake, not in the slightest,” Clara said. Skye sat up and gave her hand a quick squeeze. 

“This is a dumb question, but how are you feeling? Do you remember... ?”   
  
“I feel empty. There’s nothing left.”   
  
They sat in silence for awhile    
  
“Dumbledore sent notice. He will be having a memorial for Rowan tomorrow,” Skye began.    
  
Clara continued to stare at the ceiling.    
  
“I know it won’t help anything.”    


She said nothing.    
  
“But I think Rowan deserves to be honoured.” Skye stopped and looked at Clara who couldn’t make eye contact through the tears in her eyes. “Clara, I’m so sorry,” she said.    
  
“I know. I am too.”   


\---

“Last night, we all suffered an unimaginable loss and the hands of unspeakable evil,” began Professor Dumbledore, addressing the teachers and students who had assembled in the Great Hall. “Rowan Khanna, a devoted student and friend, sacrificed her life to save another’s. There is no more noble deed.”   
  
Clara was seated in the back of the hall with Penny and Skye, trying to remain as low profile as possible. She watched students around her cry, wondering just how many people her friend had truly impacted. The teachers were devastated, even Snape who rarely showed any emotion other than angry, seemed affected by the events of last night. It was no secret he disliked Rakepick, but Clara sensed it was more than that. It was senseless evil that took her friend from her.    
  
“Today, we will not waste words on Rowan Khanna’s killer, whom I assure you will be brought to justice. No, instead we gather as one Hogwarts community to grieve, remember, and honour Rowan. Her life cannot be summarized by this one final, heroic act, but we will remember her for it, and for the impact she left on this school, her teachers, and most importantly, her friends.”   
  
Clara looked over at the Slytherin table to find Merula. She wasn’t there, which didn’t surprise Clara given her aversion to this type of thing, but she still wanted to know if she was okay. When Clara left the hospital wing that morning, she was already gone. 

“Grief takes many forms; sadness, fear, anger, there are no wrong feelings. Grief also takes time, so please, take that time.” Dumbledore paused, and took a deep breath. 

Ben looked over at her just as she looked for him. They caught each other’s eyes and a wave of understanding washed over them. As horrible as Clara felt in this moment, she knew Ben must be feeling the same, if not more, for it was Ben that Rowan pushed out of the way.    
  
Addressing the student body again, Dumbledore continued, “As some of you may know, it was Rowan’s greatest ambition to return to Hogwarts as a teacher. By constantly pursuing new knowledge and instilling a love of learning in ourselves and others, we can honour her dream.”   
  
“For the next week, I have suspended all new lessons to give everyone time to grieve. Take this time to be with the ones you care about. Remember this - if we let Rowan’s noble act be a guiding light in these dark times, then just like this light - “ he paused to light his wand, “- the memory of Rowan Khanna - a clever, brave, driven, and loyal companion - will shine on forever.”   
  
With that, Dumbledore raised his wand to the sky. The professors copied his action, followed by the entire student body.    
  
Clara stood there, wand aloft, shaking with grief. Skye grabbed her arm tightly, keeping her upright until Dumblerdore lowered his wand. Once she had steadier footing, Clara then turned abruptly, leaving the Great Hall without another word. 

\---   
  
Clara could not comprehend the logic behind her next decision, but after leaving the Great Hall, she made it all the way to the Black Lake and jumped in.    
  
“What the bloody hell are you doing, O’Connor!” came a disgruntled voice at the edge of the lake. “Are you trying to kill yourself?”   
  
Merula ran in, grabbed Clara by the hood of her robes and pulled her out. She landed on the shore, sputtering and coughing up lake water.    
  
“I swear, I will not save you from your idiocy a third time, O’Connor. What on earth were you thinking?” she asked.    
  
“I wasn’t. I just needed… I just needed to feel something.”    
  
Merula looked at her, her expression softening. “I understand.”    
  
“You didn’t go to the funeral.” Clara stated; it wasn’t a question, but rather an observation.   
  
“I was. But then too many random people who had never even known Khanna crying and it was enough for me. That’s not how we should honour her.”   
  
Clara nodded.   
  
They sat there for a moment. 

“I’m not good at this, O’Connor. But I truly am sorry. I know how important Khanna… I mean, how important Rowan was to you.”    
  
Clara looked up. It was the first time she had ever heard Merula use Rowan’s first name.    
  
“Thank you, Merula,” Clara said.    
  
They let the silence wash over them once again. The ripple of small waves ebbed back and forth on the shoreline. The rhythm was almost calming. 

Then Merula said, “we need to do something. Come on. Let’s go train.” 

\---   
  
They went up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, hoping to smash some of Rakepick’s old artifacts. But when they arrived, they found Ben, sitting by the window, holding a human skull.    
  
“Ben?” Clara said.    


He didn’t even turn to look. 

Merula looked at Clara, a worried look in her eye. “Ben? Are you okay?” she asked again. 

He turned and faced them. “She deserves to pay for this. All the chaos, the pain, the torture… and now this.” He stepped down from the windowsill, smashing the skull on the floor.    
  
“I know, Ben, she will get her justice,” Clara said.    
  
Merula scoffed. “Justice? There’s no such thing in this world. What will they do? Send her to Azkaban? She doesn’t have a soul left, so what good will that do.”   
  
“So what is your suggestion then, Merula?” Clara asked tentatively.    
  
“I want to kill her. Right after I make her destroy everything and everyone she cares about, a plan I am currently still working on.”    
  
“What about you, Ben?” Clara turned to him. “Are you okay with Merula’s plan of killing her?”   
  
Ben didn’t respond.    
  
“Okay, well I think we’re better than that. Our friend was murdered, it doesn’t mean we should become murderers,” Clara said.   
  
“Don’t tell me you’re against the idea of her dying?” Merula asked incredulously. Ben was looking at them both, an inscrutable expression on his face.    
  
“I don’t care what happens to Rakepick as long as her life is ruined. But I don’t want to be a murderer. Besides, this is bigger than Rakepick, if she dies then we can’t get to ‘R’. They are the real threat here.”   
  
Merula looked at her. “Well at least you are thinking about the big picture. I thought you had gone soft on me.”    
  
Finally Ben spoke, “listen, we all want the same things. We want to do something instead of sitting around while these people take everything from us. We want to honour Rowan and we want to see Rakepick punished. Though our motivations may be different, we are all on the same page and we can’t do this alone.”   
  
“Right, Copper, but who else do we have, don’t you remember, ‘R’ is a secret, only we know about it.” Merula scoffed.    
  
“Wait, that’s it. We’re fighting a secret organization… so let’s make our own.” Clara exclaimed. “I need to go find Penny. Meet me at the Hog’s Head tonight, seven o’clock. Okay?”   
  
They looked at her as though she had grown an extra head. “Just trust me, please?” she finished. 

“Alright,” Ben said.    
  
“Fine, see you then,” Merula stated. 

\---

Clara sprinted towards the kitchens, hoping she would run into a Hufflepuff that could get a message to Penny. However, when she made it to the dungeons, she found the exact person she was looking for.    
  
“Hey Penny!” she exclaimed. 

“Clara! Where did you run off to? Everyone was so worried,” Penny began. 

“Oh, I needed some air, and I jumped in the lake,” she stated plainly.    
  
“WHAT??”   
  
“It’s a long story, but anyway, do you think you can get a message to everyone?” Clara asked her friend.    
  
“Of course Clara, what do you want me to tell them?” Penny asked, a concerned look on her face.   
  
“Ask them to meet me at the Hog’s Head Inn this evening around seven o’clock,” Clara said, “There’s something we need to discuss, urgently.”    
  
“Okay, Clara. I will get them there.” Penny squeezed her hand before heading off to spread the word.    
  
_ I hope they come.  _ She thought.  _ But I wouldn’t blame them if they didn’t.  _   


\---


	35. Infinite, Unbroken, Forever...

PART 5, CHAPTER 2: Infinite, Unbroken, Forever...

  
Clara looked around, her heart, though heavy, was lifted at the sight of all of her friends. Penny had managed to get the whole group to the Hog’s Head, including some friends who hadn’t been involved in the past.   
  
“They all wanted to be here, for you and for Rowan,” Penny said simply, as Skye walked in. She gave her a sad smile, to which the blue-haired which returned, squeezing her hand as she walked to take her seat.  
  
Looking out at the group, she didn’t even know where to begin. Tonks, Tulip and Jae, the resident trouble makers were seated together, eyes downcast. Talbott and Badeea were off to the side, sitting in silence as they liked to do. Barnaby and Ismelda were holding hands, while Liz talked to Charlie about the newest creatures she and Barnaby found by the lake. Diego and Andre sat on either side of Penny and Skye as sentinels, each looking up at Clara as if waiting for her instruction. She turned to Ben and Merula who were standing with her at the front; they were waiting for her too. Merula and Clara shared a look, then Merula cleared her throat, getting the attention of the group.   
  
“Before we start I think it’s important to know exactly why we asked you to come,” Clara began, “it’s time we told you everything about Rakepick, about the messages, about R, the secret society of Dark Arts otherwise known as the Cabal. And I think you need to know exactly what happened in the Forest Grove.”  
  
With a look at each Ben and Merula, Clara began to explain everything beginning from the first Cursed Vault, culminating in the tragedy that took her best friend from the world. When she got to the end, her voice began to crack. Ben placed a hand on her arm. “Rowan sacrificed herself for me.”  
  
There was a collective gasp amongst the group.   
  
“During the duel, Rakepick sent a Killing Curse at me. At the time we didn’t know, but Rowan had followed us down to the Grove and was hiding behind a tree listening… when she cast the curse, I didn’t see it coming and Rowan jumped out, throwing herself in front of it.” Ben paused, letting the words wash over the group.   
  
Merula glanced over at Clara who was trying not to cry again. She took over and said, “so this is why we decided to call you all here. There are no words that can fix this, there is no way to bring her back, but Khanna sacrificed herself to save us and we cannot let that sacrifice be in vain.”  
  
Gathering strength from Merula’s words, Clara looked up at the group. "R promised to take a life, and they did. I thought by telling fewer of you that I would protect more of you... Rowan's death taught me otherwise. The best, and possibly only, chance we have to take down 'R' is if all of us unite against them,” Clara stated.   
  
“Well said, Clara,” said Penny.  
  
“Agreed. So, what’s the plan?” Charlie said, getting right to business.  
  
“Well, to put it simply, our goal is to avenge Rowan’s death by fighting ‘R’, and locating the final Cursed Vault, ending this madness once and for all,” Clara declared.   
  
Silence ensued.   
  
“Seems simple enough,” shrugged Tonks, and with that, everyone began to laugh despite themselves.   
  
After the laughter calmed down, Talbott asked, “so, where do we begin?”  
  
“Well, we need to train, for one, and then we need to do research. We think that the next Cursed Vault will be in the Black Lake or at least somewhere around it,” said Clara. “We will share all of this with you, but before, does anyone have any more questions or concerns?”

Jae piped up, “just one, Clara, how will we refer to our group outside of meetings? We can’t be too careful, especially now.”   
  
“Although it’s ironic to hear Jae talk about being careful, he is right,” remarked Tulip, “should we come up with a code word? A secret phrase?”   
  
“How about a secret society name?” Barnaby suggested.   
  
“That’s a great idea, Barnaby,” said Penny.    
  
“Any ideas?” Clara asked.    
  
The group shot out idea names for the next few minutes before Ben spoke up.    
  
“I know what we should be called,” he began, looking more steady than before, “we should be called the Circle of Khanna.”   
  
The name sat in the air for a moment, hanging over each of them. Then, there was a collective murmur of agreement _. _

Penny added, “circles are infinite, unbroken, forever… just how friendships should be.” Her voice wavered. 

“I can’t think of any other name better suited for this group and for the goal that we are pursuing.” Clara agreed, giving Penny a small smile.    
  
“Hear, hear!” many of them exclaimed in unison.    
  
Through some more discussion they created action plans and divided up tasks related to the research on the Cursed Vaults. After another hour Clara realized that it was getting late; she told everyone that she would send word when they would meet again and would keep them updated on any new details. They all murmured their thanks and took leave. Finally it was just Skye and Clara left at the Hog’s Head Inn.    
  
“Hi,” Skye began, “I haven’t seen you, I mean, really seen you in awhile.”   
  
“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve just been occupied with all of this.”   
  
“You don’t need to apologize. Can we walk up together?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
As they exited the Hog’s Head, Skye turned to look at Clara and saw the tears forming in her eyes. She immediately wrapped her arms around Clara, who began to sob uncontrollably. Her body shook while Skye just held her tightly, holding her upright as she felt Clara’s knees give way.    
  
“It’s my fault,” she cried, “it’s all my fault. I wish it had been me.”   
  
“Shh, it’s not your fault, Clara. It’s Rakepick’s. She did this, not you. Don’t ever let yourself believe that you are at fault for this.” She looked around, making sure no one was looking, and kissed her quickly on the forehead.    
  
Clara continued to cry, and Skye just held her. She held her until Clara’s breathing slowed down, until she stopped shaking. Finally, Clara managed to steady herself with her legs underneath her. She looked up at Skye, her eyes still wet, and wiped away the tears that had trickled down Skye’s cheeks with her thumb. Standing there with Clara, it felt as though they were the only two people in the world; Skye threw caution to the wind and kissed her gently on the lips. With her eyes closed, she could feel Clara sink into the kiss, deepening it and pulling Skye closer to her. They stayed that way for a moment before a bell rang in the distance, infiltrating their bubble.    
  
At the sound of it, they both snapped back into reality and realized that if they stayed any longer, they would have far worse issues than someone seeing them kiss on the streets of Hogsmeade. Reluctantly, they began their walk back to the castle, stealing nervous glances at each other the whole way.    
  
\--- 


	36. Love and Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post two tonight, just because :) 
> 
> Thanks for sticking it out !

PART 5, CHAPTER 3: Love and Loss   
  
  
“You love her, don’t you?” Merula asked, sitting down beside Skye on the bench.    
  
Skye looked up at Clara’s once nemesis, unsure if she should answer.    
  
“Don’t worry, Parkin. There are a lot of things that my family believes in that I don’t agree with. Sexuality is one of those things. We are much different from Muggles, and so much more powerful, so why should we hold ourselves to their rigid beliefs about love?”   
  
So many of the things Merula said caught Skye off guard, but love?   
  
Seeing Skye’s stunned expression, Merula continued. “Yes, Parkin, even I am capable of it sometimes.” Merula scoffed. “So your secret is safe with me. My question to you though, is why haven’t you told her you’re leaving yet?”   
  
“Wait, how do you know about that?” Skye asked, frantically.    
  
“It’s all over the school. You have three offers, four if you count the Wigtown Wanderers which you won’t take because you want to carve your own legacy, but then the Chudley Cannons offer is a bit of a laugh so really it’s just down to the two isn’t it? Puddlemere and of course, Holyhead.”   
  
Skye was stunned. “How do you know so much about… well me?”   
  
“Your girlfriend and I spent a lot of time together this year discussing the vaults, sometimes it gets boring, so we talk about other things. She likes to talk about you, sometimes I listen, sometimes I tune her out.” Merula stated simply, “but the last thing we talked about was that you hadn’t made a decision. So, why haven’t you told her?”   
  
Skye looked at Merula, wondering how she never noticed that Clara and Merula spent time together. “I didn’t want to pile more on her. She has suffered enough.”   
  
“Not a day will not go by where O’Connor doesn’t suffer, too much has happened to her, and she cares too deeply about everyone to let it go. But hiding stuff from her will only make the hurt worse. You should tell her, as soon as you can.”    
  
“There are more important things happening than me going to Wales,” she stated lamely.    
  
“So it’s Holyhead then?”    
  
“Yes,” Skye said, surprising herself with her honesty.    
  
Merula said with an air of indifference, “It’s a good fit. Now, go tell her.”    
  
“Why do you care so much, Merula? Don’t you hate her?”   
  
“I’ve been jealous, sure, but hate? I’ve never hated her. In fact, I respect her, and I think maybe I might actually care about her well-being. Besides, we’ve got a job to do, and she needs to be ready,” Merula shrugged.    
  
Skye laughed, “You know, I always kind of thought you might like her. Pretty silly of me, right?”   
  
Merula scoffed, “Yes, very silly. Just because I don’t care about sexuality, doesn’t mean I am… well, into girls.” She got up and began to walk away. 

“Sorry, Merula. I didn’t mean to assume,” Skye began, “ but all of this stays between us, right?”   


“Obviously. I would never tell anyone else that I care about Clara O’Connor and I certainly hope you won’t tell them that.”   
  
Skye watched her walk away. Even though she denied it, Skye couldn’t help but feel that Merula wasn’t being entirely truthful. It was hard for her not to be jealous of the time they spend together, but, given the circumstances, it was not something she was going to bring up with Clara. Besides, how could she bring that up when she still hadn’t told Clara that she was leaving.    
  
\---   
  
“Miss O’Connor, I have a note for you from Professor Dumbledore,” came a soft, recognizable voice behind Clara. She had been sitting at the Gryffindor table having a staring contest with her bowl of porridge. Somehow the porridge was winning.    
  
“Sorry?” she posed.    
  
“Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office right away,” said Professor McGonagall, looking down at Clara, her emerald green eyes glistening over top of her glasses. “And just so you know, although they burn his tongue, he loves the challenge of acid pops.”   
  
“Thank you, Professor, I will go right away.”    
  
Clara got up immediately and headed towards Dumbledore’s office. She was incredibly worried that he had discovered their group meeting, that he heard about the Circle of Khanna. Would he try to shut it down immediately? She was sweating profusely by the time she arrived in the Headmaster’s tower. Reaching the stone gargoyle, Clara stated, “Acid Pops.” Upon hearing the password, the gargoyle moved, revealing the opening to the headmaster’s circular staircase. Clara stepped forward, riding the stairs all the way up the door. She grasped the brass door knocker and knocked three times.    
  
“Come in,” came the headmaster’s voice on the other side of the door. Clara entered, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Dumbledore. “Please, Clara, take a seat.” He gestured to a cushioned chair that he must have conjured for her in front of his desk. Clara sat and looked up. Fawkes sat on his perch, his brilliant plumage contrasted the gloomy sky that Clara could see outside of the window. After a few moments, she looked over at the Headmaster, his eyes were filled with concern.    
  
“First, let me apologize for not reaching out to you sooner, Clara. The night of Rowan Khanna’s death you were rightfully shocked and devastated. I thought it best to give you time to think before talking again,” he began, “but now, after some time has passed, how are you doing?”   
  
_ Okay, it seems like he doesn’t know about the meeting.  _ “Honestly Professor, it’s hard to talk about. I think the best way to heal from this would be to find Rakepick and bring her to justice. I owe it to Rowan to do everything I can to honour and avenge her.”   
  
“I understand the motivation to seek justice for unjust acts, but I am concerned that you are neglecting your own well-being and needs.”   
  
“Maybe you are right, but I don’t think my well-being matters all that much right now.”   
  
Dumbledore sighed and Clara was anticipating another lecture, but she was shocked to hear his voice waver as he said, “I too have suffered great loss in my life, and it is because of this loss that I strongly urge you to take the advice that I am about to give you.”   
  
Clara shifted in her seat. 

“Learning to accept your loss is an important part of the grieving process. Pushing yourself to move on too soon can be just as harmful as not moving on at all. This is why I encourage you to focus on grieving, let the emotions come and don’t fight them when they do. Embrace and accept these feelings, it will not make you miss Miss Khanna any less. You will likely always feel her absence in your heart, but it can help ease some of the hurt.”   
  
Clara looked at her Professor, his eyes were glistening. She could tell the words he was speaking came directly from the heart and from his own experience.    
  
“Remember this too, Clara, that no matter what happens, they cannot take the love you had for Miss Khanna. Her life and her soul shines on within you. She was a brilliant student, exceptionally clever, a fierce and loyal friend; I daresay she could have been sorted into any house, but in the end, the Sorting Hat saw the bravery inside of her.” He glanced up to the old hat that sat on the shelf behind him. 

“I appreciate the advice, Professor, and the kind words. I really do. I think maybe now I should head back to the dormitory and think about what you said,” Clara stated.    
  
“Of course, Miss O’Connor. Please, if you need someone to talk to about this, or perhaps to smash many of my silver instruments,” he waved vaguely towards his desk, “that method can be helpful as well.” He gave her a sad smile. “Now, I won’t take any more of your time. We can chat another day.”    
  
Clara thanked him again before leaving the office. She did start to think about what he said, about letting the emotions come and not fighting them.  _ Easier said than done, though,  _ she thought. She walked back to her dormitory to take a nap, deciding that she wasn’t needed in Divination today, or ever.    
  
\---


	37. The Threstral

PART 5, CHAPTER 4: The Thestral   
  
  
A week had passed since Rowan’s death and though Clara had accepted that she wasn’t coming back, there was nothing that could have prepared her for what happened in Care of Magical Creatures class that day.    
  
Walking down the path to the grounds with Skye, Clara was careful not to make eye contact with any of her classmates - a skill she had been getting better at over the past six years. She couldn’t handle the pity in their eyes, or worse, the accusatory glances she received from those who didn’t know what really transpired in the forest that night. Despite all of achievements, and heroic acts over the last few years, many still viewed her as a trouble making student that should go the same way as her brother had.    
  
She heard the murmurs and she felt their eyes tracking her as she arrived in the creature paddock for their lesson. While Clara was fighting an internal battle about whether to leave or stay, Professor Kettleburn interrupted, bringing with him two skeletal looking, black, winged horses, otherwise known as    
  
“Thestrals!” he exclaimed.    
  
Clara stared at them. She had never seen them before, but now, here they were, completely visible to her.    
  
“But, where are they?” one of her classmates asked.    
  
“I can’t see them,” another added.    
  
“Aren’t they an omen of death?” a student asked, terrified. “Don’t they bring bad luck?”   
  
“That is an undeserved reputation,” said Professor Kettleburn. “Many believe that they are bringers of bad fortune, or imminent peril, because Thestrals are only visible to those who have unfortunately, seen and accepted death. They are in fact very gentle beasts, although I do admit, they look a bit ghostly.”

Whispers and hushed conversations ensued, but Clara continued to stare at the winged horses. It was a visual reminder of everything she had lost. The irony of it all is that Rowan would have loved this lesson.  _ Could Rowan see them?  _ She wondered.  _ All these years and I guess I never asked her.  _   
  
She was aware of the fact that Skye was standing beside her, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the thestrals. Breaking her gaze for a moment, she locked eyes with Merula who didn't seem perturbed by their appearance.  _ Had Merula seen someone die before Rowan? _ She thought.  _ And what about Ben? Was Rowan the only person he had seen die? _   
  
“Thestrals, as some of you may know, can fly and tow heavy loads, which is why Professor Dumbledore likes to use them to pull the carriages from Hogsmeade. Yes, the carriages do not move on their own!” Professor Kettleburn laughed. “They are also extremely clever, can navigate by themselves, are loyal creatures and have a keen ability to discern between friend and foe.”   
  
He tossed a raw piece of meat onto the ground and the group gasped as they saw strips being taken from the meat. Clara had to admit, it must be weird to not be able to see what was taking the food.    


“This lesson can be particularly tricky when you can’t see the creatures, so, if I may, how many of you can see the Thestrals?” Professor Kettleburn asked.    
  
Merula and Clara both put their hands up, along with a few of their classmates.    
  
“Okay,” he said, counting the numbers, “groups of four students, make sure at least one of you can see them and we will begin with sketching and labelling the parts of the creature.”    
  
Some shifting and conversations ensued. Clara and Skye were partnered up with Robert Hawkins, a particularly annoying Ravenclaw boy who would not stop asking questions about them.   
  
“So, Clara, why can you see Thestrals?” He asked. “Is it because of Khanna?”    
  
Skye threw him a look and told him to back off but he wouldn’t stop.    


“What do they look like? Is it true that they…” he was then cut off by Merula who just joined their group.   
  
“Hey, Hawkins?” Merula said. “Shut up.” She grabbed the sketch book and started drawing. “If you have any questions, ask me, leave Clara alone.”    
  
Clara was thankful for her taking over. Merula nodded at her and Clara reciprocated. She then glanced at Skye who was now staring at the area where the thestrals were still standing. Clara realized she actually didn’t know if Skye could see them.   
  
“Hey Skye?” she whispered, “Can you see them?”    
  
“No, I can’t,” Skye responded stonily.    
  
Clara was taken aback by her tone. “Are you okay?” she muttered.   
  
“Yes? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Skye whispered through clenched teeth.    
  
Clara didn’t answer, she just looked at her girlfriend, wondering what exactly she was so upset about.    
  
“Merula, let me see the sketch,” Robert asked, “What is that part?”    
  
“Honestly, Hawkins, do you ever stop?” Merula said. “Here, O’Connor, keep drawing.” She pushed the sketchbook into Clara’s hands. “I have to ask Kettleburn a question.”    
  
“Oh, I’ll come too.” Robert said.    
  
Merula rolled her eyes. “Great,” she said and they walked away. 

Skye sat down next to her. “Can I see that?” she gestured to the sketch, “I can’t see them, but I would still like to pass the class.”    
  
Clara handed it over. “Skye, I’m not sure what I did…” she began.    
  
Skye didn’t look up but replied,“You didn’t do anything. Just drop it.”    
  
“No. I want to talk to you about this,” Clara demanded.    
  
“But I don’t. So drop it, O’Connor.” Skye stated firmly as Merula and Robert walked back over.    
  
“Okay, Kettleburn has officially gone loopy.” Merula started but then sensing that she had ust interrupted something, asked, “Everything okay over here?”   
  
“Yes, we’re fine, Merula. Thanks.” Skye responded before getting up and leaving to join another group.    
  
“What the bloody hell did you do, O’Connor.” Merula asked.    
  
“I honestly don’t know.”    
  
\---   


When Professor Kettleburn dismissed the class, Skye took off as fast as she could without even glancing back at Clara. She honestly didn’t even have a plan, she just needed to get out of there as fast as she could. On instinct, her legs carried her to the quidditch pitch. She had spent many hours on the pitch lately, ever since Professor Dumbledore lifted the ban on outdoor activities.    
  
She stormed into the changing rooms, threw her bag on the ground and began to unlock her broom. She was trying to get a quaffle out of the cupboard when she accidentally unlocked a bludger which flew out and almost hit her in response.    
  
“Bloody hell.” Skye yelled and then picked up a beater’s bat. The bludger beelined for her once again and she managed to smash it into the lockers before jumping on the bludger to subdue it. It wasn’t the first time she had to wrangle a rogue bludger back into the cupboard. She struggled with it, but after a few moments, she managed to get it locked up.    
  
“The last time I saw you swing a bat, you won the Quidditch Cup.” came a voice from the doorway. “This was much less graceful.”    
  
Skye looked up and saw Rath standing there. “Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn’t see you there before.”    
  
“I heard the commotion from the pitch, had to come check it out. What are you doing in here?”   
  
Skye shrugged, “Likely the same as you, I’m sure. Wanted to get some laps in.”    
  
Rath laughed, “You’re right about that. But I just finished up, it’s all yours.” She turned to leave. “By the way, I hear congrats are in order. When will you be heading to Wales?”   
  
“First week of July. I am training with the development team at the end of June and then reporting to the first team in July. You?”    
  
“Heading straight to the first team after my N.E.W.Ts are completed. Gwenog injured the other beater they have, so they need me as soon as possible. She’s pretty phenomenal, Gwenog, don’t you think?” Rath said, with an oddly misty tone.    
  
Skye noticed the change in her voice, “Yes, I do actually. Maybe not as much as you do, though?” Skye asked, half-teasing, half-wondering.    
  
If Rath registered the insinuation she did a great job of hiding it. “So, have you told O’Connor?”    
  
“No. Not yet.”    
  
“She’s smart, she probably already figured it out. Although I suppose she’s had a bit more on her mind lately.”    
  
“I think I might know my own girlfriend better than you do, thanks.” Skye snapped back without thinking. 

“Oh, girlfriend, eh?”    
  
Skye sputtered, “I mean, umm..”    
  
“Calm down Parkin, I already knew. I told you, Holyhead would be a good fit, remember?” Rath commented. “Anyway, it’s your relationship, just surprised you haven’t told her yet.” Rath turned to leave again. “See you soon, Parkin. It’ll be great to finally play for the same team. We could be champs once more if we play our cards right.”    
  
“See you soon, Rath.” Skye grabbed her broom and headed out towards the pitch, not knowing that Clara was outside and had heard the entire thing.    
  
\---

Clara walked back to the castle, wondering why on earth Skye hadn’t told her yet. Clara had already figured most of it out, based on rumours she heard, and because Skye had been deflecting for weeks. She’d known for a while that Skye was going to leave, but she didn’t understand why she hadn’t told her. After all they had gone through, didn’t she trust her?    


Merula caught up to her. “I think I know why Parkin is upset.” she said plainly. “She thinks I am into you.”    
  
Clara rolled her eyes. “Oh ha ha, very funny,” she said.    
  
“I’m serious. I told her I didn’t have an issue with her sexuality and she assumed that I was into you.”    
  
“I have so many questions.” Clara said. “First of all, when did you talk about this? Second of all, why on earth did you talk about this?”    
  
“Last week. She was moping and I told her to smarten up and talk to you. She was confused, and then I told her to calm down, I’m not homophobic.”    
  
“So why would she think you are ‘into me’,” Clara laughed.   
  
Merula shrugged, “I guess we spend a lot of time with each other and maybe she’s jealous?”    
  
“There’s nothing to be jealous about, though! Right?” Clara asked.    
“Exactly.” Merula agreed, but she noticed that Merula wasn’t making eye contact this time.    
  
Maybe she wasn’t being entirely truthful. 

\---   
  
“Clara!” Skye marched over to her in the common room. “We need to talk. Now.” She demanded.    
  
“Okay, umm, Room of Requirement?”    
  
“Sure. Let’s go.”    
  
Skye led the way, not saying a word. As they arrived in the corridor she started to pace and thought about her reason for needing the room.    


_ I need a place where I can talk to Clara. I need a place where I can talk to Clara. I need a place where I can yell at Clara and tell her exactly what I am feeling… _ _   
_ _   
_ Skye stopped pacing and saw a door materialise before her. She opened it with force and stormed inside. Clara followed suit.    
  
“What on earth is going on, Skye?” Clara asked. 

And then she unloaded. “I can’t stand the fact that Merula is always there, sticking up for you now. It’s like you two have this connection, a connection that I’ll never have with you. She just steps in all the time and knows exactly what you need and I never know what you need. You keep pulling further and further away from me and I don’t know what to do anymore, Clara? It’s like we can't even talk about anything.”    
  
“So what are you saying right now?”    
  
“I don’t even feel like I’m your girlfriend anymore. It feels like you don’t even want me to be around.”    
  
“That’s ridiculous, Skye. You know how much I love you. What is even spurring this on?”   


Skye threw her hands up. “You have all these moments with Merula and you share things that you will never share with me. Why can’t I be the one you turn to?” she demanded, exasperatedly.   
  
“Because I don’t want you to ever have to go through what I have had to go through, to see what I have had to see, and to lose what I have lost!” Clara yelled. Skye tried to interject but Clara wouldn’t let her, knowing exactly what she was going to say. “You keep saying it's not my fault, but the people I care about are the ones that get hurt. Bill got hurt and his brother’s had to see him change, Beatrice got locked in a painting for a year and Penny almost had a nervous breakdown, Ben was being controlled by a Dark wizard, Merula was tortured at my feet, and Rowan was murdered in front of my eyes.”    
  
Clara looked at Skye, her eyes pleading for a response. When none came she added, “Merula has been through all of that, so she gets it.”

Skye looked at her, she knew she should be sympathetic, but she was too angry to be compassionate in this moment. She was being selfish, she knew it, but this is how she felt. “This is the most amount of honest emotion you have expressed to me in the last two weeks,” she confessed.   
  
“Well, how can you expect me to be honest with you when you won’t even be honest with me?” Clara asked her accusingly.    
  
Skye stared at her. “What are you insinuating?” she asked.    
  
“When are you going to tell me about your decision?”    
  
“My decision?”    
  
“Holyhead. Are you going to take the offer?”   
  
Skye looked back at her, and answered, “Yes. I am going to take the offer.”    
  
\---   



	38. Leave the Light On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so sad, but this is the Last Chapter!

PART 5, CHAPTER 5: Leave the Light On  
  
 _  
Yes. I am going to take the offer. _ _  
_ _  
_ Clara let the words she had known were coming for weeks sink in. Skye was leaving, actually leaving Hogwarts and moving to Wales. Logically she knew that she couldn’t stay just for her, but after everything they had been through, she needed her more than she could ever say.   
  
“You already knew, didn’t you?” Skye asked her.   
  
“Well I just kept thinking about it, Skye. Every time I tried to ask you about the trials you deflected and urged me to talk about my issues,” she said, “I mean, I should have pressed you on it, but I got me thinking.”   
  
“So, you know then.”   
  
“I overheard you and Rath talking about it too,” Clara admitted.   
  
“So… what do you think?” Skye asked tentatively.   
  
“Wales will be lucky to have you, Skye. I always said you were a star,” Clara smiled, sadly.   
  
“Clara? Are you okay with this?” Skye asked.   
  
Clara nodded, although she was struggling to contain the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “The team will miss you. With you gone and Charlie, I don’t know how we’ll ever compete next year.”   
  
Skye laughed, “Well, I’m sure Gryffindor’s new captain will be able to handle it. But what I really meant is are you okay with it?”   
  
Clara ignored the question. “So, what do you want to do?” she asked.  
  
Skye knew what she was talking about. “Well, we can try this. We can write to each other and I can visit on every Hogsmeade weekend that I can,” Skye stated. “It’s only one year, and then you’ll graduate and be free to choose where you go.”   
  
Clara looked at her, tears beginning to form knowing what she would say next.   
  
“Or we can enjoy the time we have and take comfort in that, but then we let each other go,” Skye finished.   
  
“I don’t want to make a decision tonight, Skye. I can’t make this decision.”   
  
“Me neither.”   
  
“So, let’s not. Let’s just...wait.”   
  
Skye grabbed her hand. “Okay,” she agreed. 

\---

As the end of semester exams neared, Clara dove head first into her studies. At first it was a welcome distraction from all the whispers and the constant reminders of Rowan. But then, it became a way for her to avoid Skye. This was not how she wanted to end her time with Skye, but being around her just made it all the more real and it was apparent that Skye felt the same way. It was as though they had lost the ability to talk to each other normally.  
  
Fortunately, conversation buffers seemed to be readily available, something Clara was suddenly thankful for. She was even more thankful for Tonks and Tulip’s desire to throw a party at the Three Broomsticks room on the last night of exams, because that would give her a reason to avoid the conversation even longer.   
  
When she arrived at the Three Broomsticks, it was so packed she could barely even squeeze through the door. She shuffled through the crowd and eventually was able to locate Penny sitting in the corner booth with Tonks, Tulip and Ben.   
  
When they spotted her they waved her over. “Clara!” Penny exclaimed, her cheeks a bit flushed from the butterbeer she had evidently just finished. “We were looking for you, but it got so crowded we thought we should just sit and wait for you here.” She smiled.   
  
“No worries, Penny. I left later than I anticipated as I was finishing up some research in the library,” Clara said to the group.   
  
“Research? Exams are done! What could you possibly need to learn at this hour?” Tonks exclaimed. “Come on, O’Connor, let’s get you a drink.” Tonks turned to the barmaid, “Madam Rosmerta! Can we get four firewhiskey over here?”   
  
“In a moment, dears. Need to clean up a spill. Bloody quidditch players, they’re always smashing things!” she grumbled as she walked to the bar.   
  
Clara looked over and saw a group of familiar students, huddled around a portable blackboard. Murphy was apparently teaching new tactics to Andre, Erika, Orion, and Skye, but Andre was a little too enthusiastic and accidentally dropped his mug to the ground. Through the laughter, Skye looked up and they locked eyes. Skye tried to wave, but Clara looked away, pretending to be engrossed in Tonks and Tulip’s conversation about fireworks.   
  
Penny, on the other hand, saw the entire exchange and gave Clara a sideways glance. “Everything okay between you two?” she whispered beside her.   
  
“She’s leaving, tomorrow. She’s not coming back,” Clara said plainly.   
  
“So why are you wasting time with us?” she asked.   
  
Clara looked at her, “Time with my friends is never a waste, Penny,” she said seriously.   
  
Penny nudged her arm. “I know, Clara. But you also don’t want to end things with Skye like this, do you?”   
  
Clara shook her head. “You’re right, as always,” she agreed. “I guess I should go talk to her. Maybe after a drink with you though.” She looked back at Penny, smiling.   
  
“Cheers to that!”

Madam Rosmerta appeared suddenly at their table with four glasses and set them down on the table.   
  
“Grab your drinks, I want to say a quick toast,” Ben said softly. “To Rowan. The best and most loyal friend, the cleverest and bravest person we ever met.” He took a drink and continued. “O _h, and here's to other meetings, and merry greetings then; And here's to those we've drunk with, but never can again.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Here, here!” Tonks replied. They all drank deeply from their mugs and Clara felt the liquid burning as it passed through her. She felt warm and suddenly courageous. Now was the time to talk to Skye. She took another drink, got up and excused herself from the group.   
  
As she walked to Skye’s table, she suddenly had the urge to turn and run, but Murphy caught sight of her before she could go.   
  
“O’Connor! Come have a drink with us!” he said, with a little less composure than usual, it seemed. “I have just been teaching this lot a new tactic for next year. I think it could help you and Gryffindor next year.”   
  
“A drink sounds great Murphy, but I’m not in the right headspace to learn anything new right now,” she laughed, grabbing the drink Murphy offered her. She sat down next to Andre and Rath, sending a sideways glance at Skye.   
  
While they sat and discussed quidditch scenarios, including the Harpies chances next season (to which Andre exclaimed ‘none’!) Clara noticed the steady stream of people who were coming up to Skye to offer their congratulations now that it had gone officially public. A lot of girls, she noticed too, made their presence known to Skye.   
  
“Hi, Skye, my name is Amanda McLaggen, my little cousin Cormac is a huge quidditch fan so he’s taught me a bit about you and your family. He’s the one that turned me into a Gryffindor quidditch fan,” she purred. “Anyway, I just wanted to say congratulations and that maybe I’ll see you around - I just got a medi-witch placement in Holyhead.” She smiled, placing her hand on Skye’s shoulder.   
  
Skye shook Amanda’s hand, “Nice to meet you,” she said, smiling awkwardly.   
  
“Make sure you look me up when you get there,” Amanda winked and walked away. The boys jeered, causing Skye to turn a new shade of red.   
  
Clara finished her drink quickly, and put her glass down a bit too hard, causing Skye and Rath to glance over at her. No one, except those two, knew anything about their relationship so she was careful not to make a big deal about her leaving. “Excuse me, lads, I think I need some air. Thanks for the drink, McNully and congratulations again, to both of you.” she said, giving nods to both Skye and Rath. 

She had just about enough of watching Skye talk to other girls. She returned to her table and said her goodbyes to her friends. She hugged them tightly, promised to write, and then made her way through the crowd. She congratulated Charlie on his decision to leave for Romania. She hugged Jae and he promised to find her some new dodgy exports for next year. She ran into Barnaby and Ismelda who, quite frankly, didn’t want to be interrupted for too long. She looked for Chiara but couldn’t find her. The last person she needed to see was  
  
“Merula, there you are.” Clara said, finding her near the door. “Just wanted to say goodbye, I’m leaving early in the morning.”   
  
“As am I. Apparating from Hogsmeade,” Merula agreed.   
  
“Me too. The train seems unbearable right now,” she added. “Well, I just wanted to say my goodbyes. You can write to me this summer, you know. I’m going to be researching the vaults so I’d like to send you some stuff if possible.”   
  
Merula nodded, “That seems acceptable.”   
  
They stood there awkwardly for a moment and then Clara said, “Well I’m certainly not going to hug you, but just know, I hope you know I’m here for you, for whatever.”   
  
Merula nodded again and they awkwardly shook hands.   
  
Clara then exited the premises, desperate for some fresh air and the walk back to the castle.   
  
“Clara, wait!” came a voice she knew from the door. Skye rushed out. “Don’t go, please.”   
  
“I’m just going back to the castle, Skye. The crowd was just too much for me right now.”   
  
“But I thought…”   
  
“What did you think?”   
  
“Well you seemed upset about… something.”   
  
“Oh the random girls coming up to?” she laughed, “It wasn’t my favourite thing to witness, but it’s not surprising. You’re a quidditch star, of course people are interested.”   
  
Skye looked at her and asked sheepishly, “well, are you still interested?”   
  
Clara took three steps towards her and kissed her in the middle of the street. “Always,” she confirmed. “Now go enjoy the party. I’m going to walk back to the castle. You can come find me later, if you want.”   
  
“How about I find you now? I have an idea.” Skye said.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Let’s go to the quidditch pitch.” 

\---  
  
They walked to the quidditch pitch and grabbed their brooms. They took flight and tossed the quaffle around a bit, chatting and laughing, reminiscing about the first time they met, all the hours they spent trying to turn Clara into a decent player. They talked about the first Cup win, when Clara brought Skye the trophy; they talked about how, due to a weird twist of fate, Rath may have actually helped them win and bring the two of them together. They flew to the quidditch stands so that they could just talk. When the air started to get colder Clara wrapped Skye up in her cloak and kissed her. They stayed there for a while, talking, kissing, maximizing the time they had alone together. Clara wouldn’t ever forget that night; she would play it over and over in her mind in the weeks to come. A perfect moment, which could never be taken away.   
  
After an hour or so, it became too cold to stay outside so they grabbed their brooms and flew back to the changing rooms. Skye took a moment to look around, taking in the Gryffindor changing room for the last time.   
  
“This time next week, I’ll be putting on a set of green robes, which honestly just feels wrong,” Skye admitted.   
  
Clara laughed, “Yeah, I don’t know if I’ll be able to ever wrap a green scarf around my neck; but you are pretty cute, so maybe I’d do it for you,” she winked.   
  
“You’re still so smooth, O’Connor.” Skye smiled at her and kissed her gently. 

Sitting back down on the bench, Skye looked over at Clara and finally said, “So. I guess there’s no way we can prolong this. I’m leaving tomorrow and I won’t be coming back to Hogwarts.” 

They both let the sentence wash over them. This was it, Clara’s time to fight for them; but it seemed that all the walls she had broken for Skye before, she had built them all back up again after Rowan’s death. All she felt was pain, emptiness, and sadness.   
  
“I think you should go to Holyhead and focus on quidditch. This, us, Hogwarts, all of it, it’s all a distraction from the thing you’ve worked so hard for. I won’t hold you back, and I won’t tie you to this,” Clara said calmly. “We are too young to make decisions based on each other.”   
  
Skye’s eyes began to water. “If that’s what you want, then.” She turned away. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

Clara took her face in her hands and kissed her. It was a tender kiss, filled with longing and understanding. She pulled away, sighed, and gave Skye a long look. “You’ll never lose me, Skye.” She then got up, grabbed her broom and decided to take her leave. As she walked towards the door, she turned and said, “Remember, even the lost can find their way home when you leave the light on.”   
  
Skye looked up at her, with a questioning glance.   
  
“Those were the last words Rowan ever said to me.” She confessed, a single tear slipped down her cheek.   
  
“Clara…” 

And with that, Clara left, leaving so many things unsaid. She walked all the way back to the dormitory, packed her belongings, leaving her travelling robes on the chair beside her bed for the morning. She picked up the scarf that Rowan had bought the first day they met, the one that she bought to look smart for her first day, and packed it in her truck with the rest of her belongings. Then she sat on her bed and she let herself cry, really cry, for the first time since it happened. The weight of it all, the guilt, the regret, she finally let it overcome her and she sobbed until she fell asleep.   
  
When she awoke in the early hours of the morning, her legs had been pulled onto her bed and her covers were up to her chin. She glanced over at Skye who was sleeping with her back to her, and realized she must have found her asleep last night. 

She stood up, changed into her traveling robes and gathered her belongings to head to Hogsmeade where she would be apparating from. She couldn’t face the train; all the stares, the questions, the pity and the accusations. She couldn’t sit with Skye and pretend that it wasn’t over. No, this would be better. 

She wrote a quick note for Skye and placed it on her side table, trying not to wake her. She moved towards the doorway to make her exit and then, with one last glance at Rowan’s bed, she left.   
  
_The End  
(for now) _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around to the end of this. It's the first fanfiction I've ever attempted and it was super fun to write. 
> 
> As I am sure you figured out, a lot of the longer dialogue sequences are from the actual game. I definitely deviated and squished some events together because it would have drug on unnecessarily. Looking back I would change so much but as it is, I'm happy to present the entire work. 
> 
> This isn't the end of Clara's story, either. I am working on one that is set in 1997 and beyond. So... stay tuned, it should be ready to start unloading in a week or so. Thank you, and stay safe out there!


End file.
